


Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru

by Kakarott



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarott/pseuds/Kakarott
Summary: When Goku stumbles upon something he never imagined he'd see it sets in motion a chain of events that leads him to discovering the depths of his heart and soul.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 240





	1. End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer that I obviously own nothing in regards to Dragon Ball and I certainly don't make any money off of it.
> 
> I do hope readers enjoy and feel free to leave any constructive criticism, or simply let me know what they think of the story.
> 
> Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru translates into In My Universe, There is You

Dark eyes widened at the scene before them as the man they belonged to stumbled upon the pair on the bed through the open door. The woman’s legs were wrapped around the man’s waist. The only sounds they made were grunts and groans of pleasure.

The room smelled of sweat and sex.

Neither of the two on the bed noticed him standing there staring. He backed away from the door one slow step at a time.

They might not have shut the door, but even if they had, the sounds and the smells were strong enough for him to have sensed even outside his home. _Their home_.

Shaking his head he turned and headed down the hall to check on someone else. That door had been left open too. But there was no one inside.

 _‘Goten must be sleeping over at Trunks’ place._ ’ A sigh of relief passed his lips that his teenage son wasn’t at home.

It made him question how long this had been going on. The scent of the man was that of a stranger. Which meant he didn’t know him and felt a sense of relief that they weren’t one of his friends.

Turning around he headed for the kitchen. He could still hear them and smell them. He could sense _all_ of it. It turned his stomach.

Perhaps, he thought, it was his own fault for not being there enough. Saving their world was important. Chichi might not think she was important, but she was. Or at least she _had_ been. Now, he didn’t know.

Didn’t she know he did what he did to keep their family safe?

Then again, there was the fact he didn’t enjoy what those two were doing. But Chichi was his wife. She’d taught him all about marriage and monogamy.

He’d never cheated on her, which is what she’d have called it if he’d been doing _that_ with anyone else but her.

When a spouse cheated, she’d mentioned it was dishonorable and cause for divorce.

He’d thought he’d be angry. Perhaps even sad. Instead he felt numb.

Shaking his head again he lifted his fingers to his forehead and used his ability, Instant Teleport, to arrive at Capsule Corp.

Bulma sat outside with Videl, Pan and Bulla.

She glanced up and waved with a smile, “Goku! What are you doing here?”

Lowering his head, his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. “Bulma. Do you know…”

Bulma blinked and stood up. She walked over to him. “What’s going on, Goku?”

“I can’t talk about it in front of anyone.” If his sons didn’t know, he didn’t want them to find out. Not until he’d sorted out his confusion.

She nodded and called over her shoulder. “I’m going inside with Goku, you stay out here and enjoy the sunshine.”

They waved back to her each of them with a carefree smile.

Once inside, Bulma sat him down on the couch and she sat on a recliner across from him.

“Now, Goku, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Where are Goten and Trunks?”

“They went to the movies.”

He nodded. They had been doing that a lot lately. As long as their school work was done, no one seemed to mind.

“Do you know what Chichi is doing right now?”

“No. Did she try and throw another frying pan at you?”

He shook his head. Lifted his gaze to hers. “She’s doing _that_ with some strange man.”

“That?” She blinked.

Goku felt his face heating up and lowered his gaze again with a slight nod.

“Oh! That’s horrible!”

Goku saw her hand touch his.

“What are you going to do, Goku?”

“I guess… do whatever divorce does.”

“Do you know what a divorce is, Goku?”

“No-not really. Is it painful?” He looked up again to meet her eyes.

“For some people, it is. But in cases like your own, it’s better than trying to stay with someone who might do this again.”

“I don’t know if this is the first time she’s done this. I’m… I know I’m not home often enough.”

“But you do important things Goku. Chichi, if she was going to cheat on you, should have gotten a divorce first. She should have told you her feelings have changed. But…”

He blinked. “What?”

“I know Chichi loves you and you love her, but I don’t think either of you were ever in love with each other.”

“What?”

“There is a difference Goku. I love Vegeta, but I’m not _in love_ with him.”

“You have children with him.”

She nodded. “This is true, but just because a person is attracted to someone doesn’t mean they’re in love with them. Remember, I never married Vegeta.”

“Why not?”

“For one, he never believed in much of Earth customs and because, as he told me, Saiyans cannot form a bond with non-Saiyans.”

He blinked. He’d never heard of this before, but then Vegeta didn’t tell him _that_ much about Vegetasei and he hadn’t really been willing to learn. The planet was gone. Their people extinct save for the two of them. Their offspring were half-Saiyan. His young granddaughter only a quarter.

“Bond?”

Bulma nodded. “Yes. Vegeta told me about it, to make me understand. Yet even on Vegetasei mate bonds were rare. Males and females only got together for breeding much like, well, some animals do in the animal kingdom. Most, if not all animals are non-monogamous. Your people, the Saiyans, well they could have multiple partners. They didn’t marry, but some of them did have a mating bond. Vegeta mentioned that few were lucky to find a true mate. Which meant none of them wanted to be bound to anyone else.”

“I… see… I think.” He was glad Vegeta wasn’t there right then. He was sure the older Saiyan would call him names. As always.

“Now, do you really want a divorce, Goku?”

“Yes. I made Chichi a promise, but she broke her vows.”

“She did. I’ll call up my lawyers and help you with this.” She stood up and gave his shoulder a squeeze before moving to the house phone.

Goku closed his eyes as a single tear slipped down his cheek. It hurt, and yet he felt somehow free.

“What am I going to tell the boys?” He whispered to himself.

Just then Gohan, Goten and Trunks arrived.

He blinked as he glanced out the window at Trunks’ arm wrapped around Goten’s waist. Took note of the flush of Goten’s cheeks.

The same look he’d first noticed Gohan have when he’d started dating Videl.

Goku tilted his head. They were both male. With a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders he went outside to greet them with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Trunks gulped. “Your Tousan saw!” He quickly withdrew his arm.

Goten stared at his father. “I don’t think he understands.”

Gohan walked up behind them. “What doesn’t Tousan understand?”

Goten and Trunks both jumped away from each other and turned around.

“Gohan!” Goten growled, “Don’t sneak up on us like that!”

Goku walked up to them with a weary smile. “Hi Gohan.” He glanced at Goten. “Goten, how long have you and Trunks been dating?”

Goten’s eyes widened. “What!? Uh… I…”

Trunks took a breath before stepping up beside Goten and took his hand. “Six months, sir.”

Goku lifted his hand to the back of his head with a grin. “Oh. Well, I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner.”

Goten blinked. “You’re not… mad?”

“Why? Should I be?”

Gohan quirked a brow. “It seems little brother here thought you’d be mad, because he’s dating a boy instead of a girl.”

Goten’s jaw dropped. “Aren’t you mad, Gohan?”

Gohan crossed his arms and chuckled. “Goten, I’ve known about your crush on Trunks since you were Gotenks for the first time.”

Goku’s eyes widened and he saw the reddened cheeks of the two teenage demi-Saiyans.

“As long as you’re both happy, I don’t see what the problem is, Goten, Trunks.”

Goten grinned, “Thanks Tousan!” He reached out to hug him.

Goku smiled. At least he had his boys even if they were both old enough to take care of themselves.

Goten backed away and then lowered his gaze. “I think Okkasan will be mad when she finds out.”

“Why?” Goku didn’t understand why his wife would be mad about it.

Gohan sighed, “Dad, some people don’t like it when two guys are together, or when two women are together. I’m glad you’re not a homophobe, but mother… she’s not so accepting of these things.”

“Well,” he glanced at Goten and Trunks, “I’ll support you, no matter what.”

Goten and Trunks smiled. “Thank you!”

Gohan walked past Goku to reach his arms around and hug his wife from behind.

Videl laughed, “Gohan!”

Pan giggled, “Tousan!” She lifted her arms up demanding to be lifted up by her father.

Goku hoped that Gohan and Videl were always happy and that neither would do what he’d seen Chichi doing.

Goten, “Tousan?”

He blinked and turned back to his son. “Yes, Goten?”

“Is something wrong?”

He lifted his hand back to the back of his head and glanced sideways. “I’m not sure if I should tell you about this.”

Bulma then stepped up beside him. “You should tell the boys, Goku. They’re old enough to know, even if it might hurt.”

With a sigh he nodded. “Okay.”

Bulma, “Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, come inside.” She left Videl to watch over Bulla

Gohan quirked a brow as he and the others followed Bulma and Goku inside.

Goku sat down at the large dining table and ducked his head. “I already told Bulma…”

Bulma nodded. “This is hard on your Tousan, Goten, Gohan. Trunks you’re only here to hear this, because I know you’ve been dating Goten.”

Trunks stared wide-eyed at the information.

“Your Tousan knows too, Trunks.”

Goten and Trunks looked as if they might keel over, but turned their attention to Goku when they heard him take a deep breath.

“Gohan… Goten… I don’t know how best to say this, but today… when I got home… I saw…” He grimaced. This was much more difficult than any training or fighting could ever be. This was bound to hurt them. So much more than it had him. It hurt him that he felt free instead of heartache over the loss of his marriage.

The boys, as all three of them would always be to Goku, stared at him with vivid attention.

“I walked to the door of the bedroom I share with your mother. The door was open. But there… there was another man with her. Doing _that_.”

Gohan frowned.

Goten gasped.

Trunks lifted his arm and wrapped it around Goten, his brows furrowed.

Gohan asked, “Was this the first time?”

“Yeah. The first time I saw anyway.”

Goten gulped. “I thought there was a strange smell a few times before, but I didn’t… didn’t know…”

Gohan glanced at Goten. “Why didn’t you say anything to anyone, Goten?”

“I just thought it was a funny smell! I had no idea Okkasan was d-doing that with someone.” Goten glanced down at his fisted hands on the table.

Goku reached across to hold his son’s hand. “It’s okay Goten. I know if you’d known you would have said something to someone. At least I know now.” It hadn’t been the only time. Not if Goten had been noticing a strangers smell and far more often than the occasional delivery service.

Bulma sat down next to Trunks. “I’ve gotten a hold of my lawyers. They’ve already faxed me a set of divorce papers for you and Chichi to sign. If she doesn’t sign, well there will be a court battle.”

Gohan blinked. “Divorce?”

Goten frowned. “What? Of course Tousan should get a divorce. How would you feel if you walked in on your wife…”

Gohan shuddered, “Please don’t even go there Goten.”

“Thank you, Bulma. I… don’t really want to go back home… err.... to the house.” He didn’t. Memories were there. Many good. Some not-so-good, and more so not-so-good ones as of late, even before this latest discovery.

“I can always give Chichi a call and invite her over.”

He nodded. “Where is Vegeta?”

“Oh! No one’s told you, but he has his own house now.”

“What?”

She nodded. “Shocking, isn’t it? He lives nearby. I don’t know how long he’ll stay.”

“Why, what do you mean?”

“He cares for his children, as you do, but he’s a Saiyan. He’s grown restless. Someday, I know, maybe even tomorrow, he’s going to leave Earth.”

“Leave… Earth?”

She nodded again. 

“Where would he go?” The thought of Vegeta leaving brought bile to his throat and his chest ached.

“I don’t know. Maybe you should go visit him. Let him know what’s going on.” She smiled.

“I don’t understand why you’re not more upset.”

“Because, I’ve always known who he is Goku. And I think, somewhere deep down, so have you.”

Gohan and Goten shared a look before speaking up.

Gohan spoke first. “Tousan, it’s okay if you want to leave Earth too. There’s always somewhere to communicate. And if you don’t go too far away, you still have IT to bring you back and forth.”

He blinked. “Leave Earth?”

Gohan nodded. “I’ll still be here to defend it. I’ve… started training again.”

He blinked, “You have!?”

“Yes.”

Goten grinned. “Gotenks has gone up against him a few times! Vegeta too!”

Goku smiled. “That’s great.”

Trunks looked to his mother. “Okkasan, what if I want to leave Earth too?”

She blinked and looked to him. “Oh, Trunks, I would miss you, but I’d understand. Still, I think you should wait until Goten graduates from high school, it’s not that far away.”

“True. He’s only one year behind me,” he smiled.

“A divorce from Chichi and then leaving Earth… maybe…” Goku trailed off before standing up.

“Where are you going Tousan?” Gohan asked.

“To see Vegeta.” There was too much going on. Too many things going through his head. The other full blooded Saiyan might call him names, but at least he could distract him from his thoughts with a spar.

Bulma watched him leave and smiled as she turned to the boys. “I know this is going to be hard on you, Gohan, Goten, and it may not be the best time yet, but think about this. Vegeta and Goku, both full blooded Saiyans. Whether or not they decide to leave Earth, they’d be adorable together, don’t you think so?”

Trunks and Goten’s jaws dropped. “Wh-what!?”

Gohan chuckled. “Perhaps. I don’t know how you’d manage that Bulma. I don’t care who it is, as long as my Tousan is happy.” He stood up, ruffled Trunks and Goten’s hair before leaving to rejoin his wife and daughter outside.

Goku himself found the house he sensed Vegeta’s ki coming from. Lifting his hand he rang the doorbell.


	2. Bonds of Friendship

Vegeta stared at the training bots that his offspring’s mother had provided him with. Once again every single one of them was broken. Metal parts, nuts and bolts scattered across the room. Wires hung from the dented and torn robotic limbs. He’d left none standing, each of them toppled onto the floor without a leg, or wheel, to stand on.

Lifting his hand he wiped the thin layer of sweat away that had only just begun to form.

Crossing his arms in front of himself, he growled through gritted teeth, “Pathetic,” he had almost not even broken a sweat. “I’ll need to tell the woman these machines need an upgrade.” They hadn’t even been a challenge!

He smirked, for few could challenge him. Then his smirk became a grimace as he recalled _one_ individual who could. Another Saiyan who he could so rarely win any kind of physical fight against.

For a time he’d given up trying to surpass him, but he wouldn’t allow himself to ever get too far behind. Not when the Earth raised full blooded Saiyan kept on surprising him and reaching new levels that his - _their_ people had never even known of.

Turning from the sight of chaos, he opened the gravity chamber door and stepped out into the cool air of his living room and headed for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to re-hydrate after his workout.

Slinging a towel over his shoulder he uncapped the water bottle and quickly drank only to be disturbed by the sound of the doorbell.

‘ _It had better not be those little girls trying to sell more cookies_.’ After all, homemade were much better. But living alone as he did, he didn’t get them as often as he had whilst taking up residence at Capsule Corp.

He shook his head as he sat the bottle on the table and went toward the door. He had no regrets about settling into his own house. The woman could move on easier that way, and he’d not have to feel quite so guilty that he couldn’t love her the way she truly deserved after he’d observed Gohan’s adoration for Videl and she for him. More-so even after he’d watched his son’s relationship flourish with his long time rival and friends son.

Swinging the door open he growled, “What!?”

He blinked when he noticed who it was, standing there in front of him at his door. Schooling his features he straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Vegeta watched as the other Saiyan lifted a hand to the back of his head and grinned that ridiculous grin he was so well known for.

  
“Stop standing there like an idiot and come inside.” He stepped back and let the man in orange and blue into his house.

Shutting the door he led him to the living room and sat down on one of the recliners. “Have a seat, Kakarot, and tell me why you’re here.”

Kakarot laughed and sat down across from him in another recliner. “I’m not really sure…” his eyes didn’t meet his own.

“Spill it, whatever it is!”

With a sigh, Kakarot’s shoulders slumped. “I’m getting a divorce.”

His eyes widened and he suppressed the urge to sputter. Taking a few calming breaths he counted to twenty and then asked, “Why? What did you do this time to get the harpy mad?”

“I don’t know what I did. Maybe I know what I _didn’t_ do. But she didn’t ask me for a divorce.”

“Then why are you getting one? I thought you were determined to keep your promise.” He didn’t know any time when the other Saiyan _didn’t_ keep his word.

It was then that Kakarot’s eyes met his. They looked darker, shadowed by uncertainty, anger, and anguish for a moment before they lightened again.

“Today, when I got home, there was another man in bed with her.”

If he’d still had his tail, it would be thrashing about behind him. All he could do was growl upon hearing the information. “I never thought she’d go to those lengths.”

“Neither did I.”

“Are you sure you want a divorce, Kakarot?”

He nodded. “Yes. I know two wrongs don’t make a right, but this isn’t the first time that the man has been there.”

“How do you know this?”

“Goten said he’d smelled something strange for the past month. Bleach isn’t a strange smell, but it has been used a lot more and stronger than usual. Scented candles too. I just thought Chichi was getting more paranoid about cleaning up the house…” he trailed off.

“Don’t you love your wife, Kakarot?”

“As a close friend… but, I’ve never been _in love_ with her. How much do you know about how she and I got together?”

“The woman, _Bulma_ , told me of a promise she made you keep even though you had no idea what you were promising at the time.” It had sounded to him as if the Earth raised Saiyan had been tricked. No one had educated him about all of Earth’s customs when he was younger. Sure he’d known some of them, but the old man that had raised him for a time had not taught him all he could. He believed that had his last remaining subject known he would not have agreed to it. But then Gohan would not have resulted, nor Goten, and each had proven to be valuable to the protection of the Earth from androids and other beings bent on destroying the planet or at least it's population of humans.

There went his hand again behind his head and he rubbed the side of his nose with the other. He couldn’t believe the man could still smile, even awkwardly as he did in that moment. Not with what was going on in his life and so suddenly.

“Well, yeah. I’d have kept my promise even now, if she hadn’t gone against the vows she made to me. A promise. I know it said until death do us part, but…”

“You’ve been dead before. So your marriage should have been null and void despite being wished back to life.”

Kakarot blinked, “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“No human should make a vow like that. Not when divorce is so easily obtained, at least if one has the money for it.”

“I’m _not_ human.”

“I know. I also know that sometimes you must wish you were.”

“Only for Chichi’s sake, but it was never a wish I wanted to make. How would I protect Earth then?”

Vegeta knew it to be true. Humans were weak. Their Ki could never reach the level of a Saiyan and especially not a Super Saiyan.

“Hey, Vegeta…”

“Yes, Kakarot?”

“Bulma said you might leave Earth.”

His usual scowl deepened. “Why would she tell you?”

“Well, I guess, because she thought I might want to leave Earth too. And then Trunks and Goten mentioned they’d like to, too. But Goten still has a few months left before he graduates from high school.”

He blinked, for he had not thought Kakarot would wish to leave Earth. It would not be temporary as the times either, or both of them had left to train or track down enemies they needed to take out before they reached the blue planet of the Milky Way.

“Would you leave Earth, Kakarot?” He leaned forward in his chair, his hands touching either arm rests of the recliner Kakarot sat in. “I don’t think I would return here again, Kakarot. Maybe for a visit to see my daughter, and my son if he does not join me.”

Kakarot leaned back in his chair, eyes wide, “Why do you want to leave, Vegeta?”

“There is nothing for me here. I am a Saiyan. I need a challenge. And Earth has never truly felt like home. Home was Vegetasei. In my soul it still is, even though it is long gone and with it our people.” He still damned Frieza for what the monster had done. He’d been no better helping the monster to cause mass genocide from one planet to the next. But had he not become so cold hearted, even more so than a Saiyan should have been, he would not have survived for as long as he had.

Kakarot stared at him for several long heartbeats. “Oh. I don’t remember Vegetasei, or our people.”

“You’ve never wanted to know anything about it.”

“Because, to think of it, is to hurt.”

“Why would it hurt you, Kakarot? You’ve never really cared.”

“Because I can’t Vegeta. I don’t remember it. Maybe I just never wanted to. Not after you told me what happened to it. I can’t go there. I can’t even see my family. And if I did, I’m sure they’d be upset with what I did.”

Vegeta blinked and leaned forward, his forehead nearly coming into contact with Kakarot’s. 

Kakarot’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“What did you do, Kakarot?”

“Killed my own brother.”

He sat back in his own recliner, releasing the armrests of Kakarot’s own seat. “Yes, there is that. Your brother could be an idiot. I wonder if all third class have that gene. I am still surprised you did that, considering you don’t like to kill.”

Kakarot frowned. “Gohan’s not an idiot. And I guess, I got more upset than ever, because he’d kidnapped Gohan.”

“Yes. Gohan was just a baby then, wasn’t he? And I suppose there _are_ exceptions. I wonder where he gets it from, because I don’t believe the harpy is that intelligent.” He chuckled. “Unless you were intelligent before falling on your head as a child.”

Kakarot blinked and shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“Of course not,” he snickered. “You’re so oblivious sometimes.”

“I’m not as dumb or as naive as you or others think I am!” He grumbled.

“I guess not, or you wouldn’t have known what your wife was up to. I do wonder. How often did the two of you indulge in carnal pleasure.”

“Carnal pleasure?”

He looked so confused, Vegeta chuckled. “Sex, you idiot.”

“Uh…”

“What do you call what your wife and that man were doing?”

“ _That._ ”

“Just _that?_ Really, Kakarot?”

“Well, Chichi called it baby making.”

One of his eyes twitched at the outer corner. “I see, so how often did you and the harpy try baby making?”

“Once on our wedding night. Twice more on our honeymoon. Then Gohan was born. And then I think once before Goten.”

Vegeta tilted back his head and laughed. “What!? That’s all?”

Kakarot growled, “Hey! Vegeta, why are you laughing?”

Vegeta shook his head and wiped away a tear of mirth before staring at the taller Saiyan again. “Did she ever ask for more than that?”

Kakarot shook his head. “Not that I remember.”

“Did _you_ ever ask her for more?”

“No.”

“I see. It sounds to me as though she was not in love with you either, she just wanted strong sons. Except then she turned Gohan into a nerd.”

“Vegeta!” Kakarot stood up and frowned at him.

“Well, at least your eldest is back in training,” he said as he stood up.

“He did tell me that today.”

“So, does he know about…”

“He and Goten both know. Bulma is getting my divorce papers ready and then inviting Chichi over and her lawyer.”

“That seems a bit fast after only just finding out.”

“Is it fast?”

“Not really. It’s better to get these weird Earth customs over with quickly. The harpy might dig her talons back into you and you’ll be stuck with her still. And who knows if she’ll stop what she’s doing or continue it somehow behind your back.” After all, both he and Kakarot weren’t always home. They were either off training or defending the Earth, sometimes other planets in need of help.

“I guess you’re right, Vegeta.” Kakarot sighed and walked to one of the windows. “Even now, I don’t want to be here.”

“Don’t like the company?” He arched a brow.

“I meant here on Earth,” he turned around. “I can see our friends aging. We still look like we did when we first met, but I’ve noticed gray hairs and weakening Ki signatures every year that passes.”

“The humans do have short lifespans.”

“What is the lifespan of a Saiyan, Vegeta?”

“Huh. I have no idea. I only know we age very slowly compared to humans. Most Saiyans still don’t live as long as humans, because they are killed in battle. Some from diseases. But old age, I don’t really know about. It’s another reason to not breed outside one’s own species. But we both did it and I don’t know if our children are going to age quicker than us and… I don’t really want to see that Kakarot.” A child should not have to die before their own parents. Especially not from _age_.

“That will be hard to see. If our children don’t age as quickly as humans, it will be difficult for them too…”

“I don’t want to find another woman, Kakarot. Do you?” They turned to gaze at each other, staring into the eyes of the other.

“No. I love my sons, but they’re old enough to take care of themselves.”

“You’d have liked more sons, maybe even a daughter, wouldn’t you?”

Kakarot chuckled, “Well, I wouldn’t have minded, but I’m a horrible father, aren’t I?”

“Not by Saiyan culture you’re not. We are born of a warrior race. What we did, we did to protect the planet on which we live. Your harpy of a wife, rarely, if ever understood that. Without you, she and your sons might be dead. Goten may never have been. If you do leave Earth, who is going to protect it and your family?”

With a grin, Kakarot answered, “Gohan.”

“Just Gohan?”

“I think he can reach the next level of Super Saiyan.”

“He would have a long time ago if he’d kept up with his training. And if he needs us we have means of communicating with Earth from the spaceship.”

“You’ve really given it a lot of thought, haven’t you, Vegeta?”

“Of course. One should never do anything without first thinking it over. I don’t really want to leave Bulla behind, but she’s better off with her mother. Maybe she and Pan can help Gohan defend Earth if its ever needed.”

Kakarot grinned that goofy grin of his again. “You think so?”

“Yes. But you’d best decide whether or not you want to leave Earth to travel with me.”

He blinked. “Travel with you? I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

“Well, the bots are not adequate for training and who else would give me a good spar, Kakarot?” He knew with the mention of a _spar_ that he had Kakarot’s full and undivided attention.

“There’s Gohan.”

“He said he was going to stay here on Earth, didn’t he?”

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head with a grin. “Yeah, he did.”

With a smirk he nodded, “Think it over and let me know your answer by the time Goten graduates.”

“Okay, Vegeta!” The idiot grinned again. At least he didn’t seem to be too broken up over the prospect of a divorce.

“Now, do you want to Spar, or will you be going back to Capsule Corp?”

Kakarot glanced at the clock on the wall, “Four hours and it will be dinner time. Chichi will be at Bulma’s by then.”

“Then we’ll set a timer, Kakarot.”

With his ridiculous goofy grin, Kakarot glanced toward the Gravity Room. “Then, I’d love to spar!”

It was one of the few things about Kakarot that Vegeta knew had to be born of the Earth raised Saiyan’s heritage. It was in his blood, but he channeled it differently than most of their race would have had they still been alive.

With a chuckle he walked to the Gravity Room and opened the door. “After you, Kakarot.” He watched him enter the room and he followed after him. Once the door was closed, he set the alarm for three and a half hours.

Moving to the opposite side of the Gravity Room he lifted his hands and bent his knees and saw Kakarot do the same as they prepared for battle with the broken bots strewn across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you readers enjoyed the chapter. And I'd love to know what you think thus far of the story if you've any time to drop a comment. Also, should I narrate the spar, or skip over it?


	3. Letting You Go

With a grin Goku sprung up off the floor of the Gravity Room and flew at Vegeta. One arm pulled back as he neared the oncoming Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked and lifted himself off the floor and headed straight for his opponent. Crossing his arms in front of his face they took the brunt of the Earth raised Saiyan’s attack and nearly sent him flying backwards. Lifting a leg he turned his entire body in a spin before the taller male moved his arm back from the initial punch.

Goku grunted when the ball of Vegeta’s foot smashed into the back of his knee as the smaller Saiyan spun around using the force of his own attack to help propel him.

Before he fell to his knees he flew away gritting his teeth.

He could feel Vegeta’s ki growing closer and before he could get in another hit he did a black flip up in the air and landed behind his opponent. Bringing his arm down with the fist upside down he swung forward and turned his arm and aimed for Vegeta’s back.

Vegeta, sensing the larger Saiyan behind him began to turn. His body tensed.

Goku sent him flying for at the end of the room with that single hit.

Vegeta dropped to the ground, landing heavily upon his feet as the momentum of the younger male’s attack sent him toward the wall.

Not giving the other time, Goku lifted up and with one knee bent he leaped down from the air toward one of Vegeta’s shoulders.

Vegeta chuckled and lifted his arms and caught the orange clad leg in his hands before he was hit. Swinging the larger man by the leg he let go and watched him fly backward toward the other end of the Gravity Room.

They pair of them landed back on the floor of the room, each eyeing the other up. Their hair began to fly up as energy crackled around each of them as they powered up until they ascended to their first Super Saiyan state.

Without pausing, Vegeta rushed at the younger Saiyan, one arm swinging forward to punch him in the face while his other arm pulled back only to swiftly follow his other fist as Goku’s head snapped sideways.

Just as his second hit landed and his knee was bent to come up against the younger male’s stomach, Goku having gathered ki in his fist hand curled his fingers into a fist. Lifting the fist, he aimed it for Vegeta’s head while lifting one his legs to block his stomach from Vegeta’s onslaught. 

Vegeta tumbled backward in the air before landing on the ground.

They each lifted the back of a hand to wipe away the blood on their faces from their noses and the corner of their mouths.

Goku knew of no one else who could give him so good a spar. Very few outside of Vegeta could keep up with him.

“Don’t get distracted Kakarot,” Vegeta snarled as he lifted his hand and tossed a ball of fire at him.

With widened eyes, Goku shot up in the air to dodge the fireball, but Vegeta quickly turned and flicked his hand so that the ball of fire continued to chase after him.

Well, if Vegeta was going to play dirty, he would too and zig-zagged through the room in the other older Saiyan’s direction.

Using his palms he shoved Vegeta down on the ground and he toppled over him. The fireball shot over them, but not without scalding his back and side as Vegeta grabbed hold of his arms and attempted to roll them over.

Jumping up, Goku tore off the part of his gi that had been lit on fire. Vegeta mirrored him until they both had nothing on but the boxers they wore underneath.

Goku blinked, his eyes dropped and then with a flush to his cheeks he glanced sideways.

Vegeta quirked a brow and crossed his arms. “Something wrong, Kakarot?”

“N-no.”

Vegeta lowered his arms and then ascended to the second state, Super Saiyan 2.

“Pay attention, Kakarot!” Vegeta growled and launched himself forward.

Goku glanced back at him and then quickly jumped up and flew over Vegeta’s head before whirling around to face him.

Time flew by swiftly as they continued their spar. Each with burns, cuts, and bruises. 

The alarm that had been set went off and they both came out of their ascended states. Each of them panting for breath by the end, their bodies sweaty and each smelling strongly of musk.

Goku watched Vegeta walk over to the alarm and turn it off. Saw the muscles of his back ripple. Shaking his head he glanced at the door. “I’m going to head for the showers.”

“As will I.”

Goku gulped, but said nothing as he opened the door of the Gravity Room and stepped out.

Vegeta closed the door behind them. “The showers are this direction, Kakarot.” He rolled one shoulder and the other before leading his sparring partner to the room with four different shower stalls and one large bath tub.

Goku entered one of the shower stalls and took notice that there was a divider between each one. Not a whole lot of privacy, but enough that he stripped of the tattered remains of his last article of clothing and turned on the water. 

Closing his eyes, Goku sighed as the cold water grew warmer. The tension ebbed away and the pain from the spar eased.

Vegeta placed a towel outside the shower stall the younger male had chosen. There were no doors at the end.

He glanced at his opponent’s back as water streamed down his figure. Noticed the large bruises on his back, and even one on his buttocks. With a swallow he lowered his gaze to the ground, assessing the bruises on his sparring partner’s legs.

Turning, he headed for the stall next to the other male’s and stripped down to nothing before he too turned on the water to soothe all aches and pains.

“If you have need of any clothing, there are extra’s of your favorite hideous suit in the lockers beside the Gravity Room, Kakarot.”

“Oh! Thank’s Vegeta.”

“Pah!” Was the only response the older male gave as the two of them washed away the dirt, grime, blood, and sweat of the day.

Once they were finished washing and had changed into clean clothes that had not been ruined they faced each other.

“Are you ready to face your wife, Kakarot?” Vegeta quirked a brow with his arms crossed over his chest.

Goku shuddered at the thought of facing Chichi. Any other time, it hadn’t been as bad. He knew he often disappointed her, but neither had really and truly known each other before getting married.

Childhood promises weren’t always what they were cracked up to be. Yet without Chichi he wouldn’t have Gohan, or Goten. Despite everything, Chichi had still given him the greatest gifts ever in life. His two sons. Even if she was rather territorial about how they should be raised. Not that, that mattered anymore. Both their sons were grown. Chichi hadn’t asked for more offspring either. It was one of the few aspects of their marriage - outside the food - that had been worth every nagging moment.

Until now. When he’d learned of his wife’s betrayal. 

“I… I’m not sure, Vegeta. But I _have_ to face her,” he sighed.

Vegeta nodded. “Yes. You do, Kakarot. Otherwise I doubt she’ll believe that _you_ of all individuals wish for a divorce.”

He followed the older Saiyan outside of the large house and shut the door. Placing a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder he lifted the fingers of his other hand to his head and IT’d them to the front door of Capsule Corp where Bulma stood waiting.

Bulma gasped. “Whoa! I hate when you do that!” She shook her head with a slight smile.

Goku released his hold on Vegeta and lifted his hand to the back of his head with a chuckle. “Sorry, Bulma.” Then lowering his hand he asked, “Is… is Chichi here?”

She shook her head and glanced around him. “She’s not here yet, but she’s approaching gate.”

Every muscle in his body tensed. He found it difficult to turn around, but somehow he managed. Although each slight movement to turn felt as if it took an eternity. He stood beside Bulma, Vegeta on his other side.

Taking a deep steadying breath he asked, “Where is everyone, Bulma?”

“Inside. My mother is having a difficult time keeping them out of the kitchen. Demi-saiyan’s and their stomachs, just as bad as their full-blooded kin.”

Goku grinned sheepishly while Vegeta grunted.

Chichi blinked as she opened the gate and walked toward her husband. “Goku? Are you okay?”

She _had_ noticed something. Goku was certain of it.

Shooting a look at both Vegeta and Bulma he took a couple steps forward. “No, Chichi, I’m not okay.”

“Why, what happened?” She lifted a hand to his shoulder.

Shrugging his shoulder he frowned, “Don’t touch me.”

Her eyes widened. “Goku!?”

He shook his head. “You don’t have the right Chichi.”

“What are you talking about?” She frowned and glanced at the short man and his ex-lover. “What is going on?”

Bulma frowned, “You’ll have to ask Goku.”

Vegeta nodded. “It is his decision. I, nor Bulma, nor anyone else will interfere.” His gaze turned to the younger Saiyan.

Goku rolled his shoulders and prepared for the oncoming discussion.

“Chichi.”

She turned back to stare up into his eyes.

“I want a divorce.”

Her jaw dropped. “Whaaaat!? Goku, why!? Do you even know what a divorce is?” She turned around to glare at the two standing in front of the doors to Capsule Corp. “Who put him up to this?”

Goku growled, “Chichi! _You_ did.”

She turned around again to stare at him. “I don’t want a divorce Goku. How could I put you up to this nonsense?”

“By sleeping with another man, Chichi!”

She blinked. Her cheeks turned red. “Wh-what?”

“Don’t even try to deny it Chichi. I saw you. Earlier today. With _him_. Whoever it was.”

When Chichi took a step toward him, he took two steps back.

“Goku…”

He shook his head.

“Your promise…”

He frowned. “I kept my promise Chichi. I married you. We had two sons. Except you never fully accepted me as I am. I wasn’t pleased with that, but I could live with it. But you broke _your_ promise.”

She blinked, tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Goku closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. He would not allow himself to be swayed by tears. Anything else, maybe, but not in regard to this.

Upon reopening his eyes he noticed her red puffy eyes and the free flowing tears and shook his head.

“Crying isn’t going to help, Chichi. I want a divorce. You broke your vows. Goten even noticed the strange smells a month ago.”

That had her eyes flying wide and a hand clasping over her mouth.

“Bulma already has the papers,” he looked toward his oldest friend, “right?”

She nodded. “They’re right inside by the phone.”

“Goku, won’t you think about this?” Chichi lowered her hands to her sides and glanced down at the ground.

“I have thought about it Chichi. And, if you’ve been with this man that long, maybe you should think about marrying him. He’s… human isn’t he?”

She blinked and glanced back up at him. “Yes…”

“Then please, Chichi, just sign the papers. We can… we can still be friends. You’ll always be the mother of my sons… but I don’t think this is something we can come back from.”

Chichi nodded. “O-okay… but Goku, I do love you.”

Vegeta hadn’t moved from the spot he stood. Not until the woman said that. He stepped up beside the taller Saiyan. “You can love someone without being _in love_ with them,” he ground out and glowered at Chichi.

Chichi nodded. “I know…” she whispered.

Goku sighed and wrapped his arms around Chichi. “I love you too, Chichi, but not… not how you want me to.”

“We married too young…” Chichi pressed her face into his shoulder. Just for a moment before stepping back.

Bulma turned and opened the door to the mansion of her family and walked over to the phone where she picked up a clipboard with paper and pen.

“You and Goku just have to sign, here, here and here. Then my lawyer will be by in the morning and your marriage will be dissolved.”

Under Bulma and Vegeta’s watchful eyes, Chichi and Goku each signed where indicated on the forms.

Bulma asked, once she set the papers down, “So, Chichi, do you want to join us for dinner?”

She shook her head. “I… I don’t think I should. Not tonight. Maybe… maybe next time.”

Gohan, overhearing them, walked over to his mother. “I’ll walk you home Okkasan.” He took her hand in his.

Chichi blinked and gazed up at her eldest. “Y-you’re sure, Gohan?”

He nodded. “It doesn’t mean I’m not upset, but you’re my Okkasan and I’ll always love you.”

Chichi with a slight laugh managed a small smile and allowed Gohan to walk her home, even though that meant Gohan missing out on dinner.

Bulma shook her head. “Don’t worry, Videl and I will make sure there are leftovers for Gohan.”

“Thank you,” Chichi managed before she and Gohan reached the end of the path leading away from Capsule Corp.

Goku, let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding as his body relaxed.

Vegeta pat him on the back before heading inside. “Time to eat, Kakarot.”

Perking up as his stomach grumbled he hurried after the shorter Saiyan.

Behind them Bulma shook her head and hoped to herself that her friend never changed even when life threw curve balls at him like the one he’d been dealt that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I do hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I have no idea if the spar scene was any good. I'm not used to writing those kind of scenes (except in role-play, but that's awhile ago and between two wolves or two cats). 
> 
> I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story thus far. Suggestions are welcome, but unless they somehow fit in with the direction of the story...
> 
> I do appreciate constructive criticism as well as other comments, questions, speculations and the like.


	4. Sweet Dreams

When dinner came to an end, Bulma stood up and helped Videl and Pan prepare a few dishes for Gohan to take home.

Everyone in the room, throughout the meal had cast their gaze at Goku. While he seemed fine, they still worried.

Vegeta, standing up, watched as his ex-lover - the mother of his two offspring - brought in the cleaning robots to take care of the dirty dishes and anything that had fallen onto the floor.

“Kakarot, are you staying here, or do you need a room?” He couldn’t believe he was offering him a place to stay, if only for the night.

Kakarot blinked and glanced up at him. “I… don’t know…” he turned his head to watch as Bulma close the food they’d left for Gohan in a capsule. “Bulma?”

With a smile she answered him. “I’m sorry Goku, but the extra rooms are being remodeled. You’ll have to stay with Vegeta.” She turned to gaze at the sire of her son and daughter.

“Tch,” Vegeta grumbled, “Since it can’t be helped, you might as well follow me, Kakarot.”

His friend-and-rival stood from where he sat. “Thank you, Bulma.” He smiled and turned to follow the older Saiyan.

Goten whispered to Trunks, “I hope my Tousan is going to be okay.”

Trunks nodded and wrapped his arm around Goten’s shoulders. “He doesn’t seem to be too upset by these turn of events.”

Bulma blinked and with a chuckle leaned down to speak to them. “I think that’s because it’s a relief. I know he’s your Tousan, Goten, but he’s free. He loves his boys, but him and your Okkasan? They weren’t meant to be. Goku is a Saiyan after all, and their way of taking on a mate is much different than humans.”

Trunks nodded. “Yeah. I know. We’ve had this discussion.”

“Have you had it with Goten?”

“Err, well, no.”

Goten blinked. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Bulma pat them both on the head. “Saiyans, when they claim a mate, they can sense each other’s souls. It’s a deeper connection that they crave. And there’s no cheating among them, be they a bonded pair, or a polyamourous set.”

Goten’s eyes widened. “Polyamourous set?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Vegeta told me all about it. It’s too bad that a lot of our own species, _homo sapien_ can’t accept it. Makes it difficult for those who are fine with it when they’re called horrible names because they have more than one beloved.” She shrugged. “You can ask Trunks about this and what he doesn’t know… just ask Vegeta.” She winked and standing to her full height walked away from them.

Goten turned in his seat to stare into Trunks eyes. “You’re not going to cheat on me, are you, Trunks?”

“What!? Why would you even think that, Goten?”

“Well, your mother said something about polyamourous set.”

Trunks sighed and ruffled his long time friends’ hair. “Polyamorous set’s agree to that kind of relationship. I never thought about having one, have you?”

Goten shook his head.

“If you ever do, or if I ever think about it, we’ll talk then, okay? They’d be someone we both wanted anyway. Not that I see it happening, but I figured I’d throw that out there.”

He nodded. “Okay,” and leaned in to brush his lips over Trunks’s cheek. “Would you like to spar and shower before bed?”

With a grin and a wink Trunks scooted his chair back and stood up. “You know it.”

* * *

Vegeta, even as he and Kakarot walked outside of Capsule Corp, due to enhanced hearing - which was never as good as a Namek’s like Piccolo’s, had heard his ex-lover’s discussion with the young couple of demi-Saiyans.

Glancing up at Kakarot, he noticed his furrowed brows. Rare to see outside of battle when the younger male got serious, so he assumed the other had also heard.

“You’re very accepting of Goten’s relationship with my son.” He remarked.

Kakarot blinked and stared down at him. Lifting his hand to the back of his head he chuckled, “As long as they’re both happy, I really have nothing against it.”

“I am baffled. I had assumed you were too deep into the human’s culture and values to accept their relationship.”

“Well… I never thought two men could be together, but I promised my boys I’d always be on their side. Even if their mother wasn’t.” He’d never choose Chichi over his offspring if it had ever come down to it.

“It’s a good thing then that they’re not enemies with each other.” He said and watched as Kakarot’s eyes flew wide.

“Wow! You’re right. I don’t know what I’d do then.” He tilted his head. “What would _you_ do?”

They continued on the path. Vegeta’s house wasn’t too far away after all. He’d wanted to keep close to the children, even if they kept growing and needed him less and less.

“I would use my superior strength to whip both their asses and then tell them the rules they’d have to follow.”

“Huh. Not sit down and talk with them?”

“No. That’s foolish. They’ll just try to talk circles around you to get their own way. It only leads to them trying to wrap you around their little fingers.”

“How is that even possible?”

Vegeta shook his head. Sometimes Kakarot was a complete idiot, but other times he proved to be more intelligent than he let on. “Never mind that Kakarot. We’ve arrived.” He opened the door of his house and gave a sharp nod to the open pathway.

At least his rival-turned-friend-of-sorts got the hint and went inside.

Following behind him, he shut and locked the door. “I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping tonight, Kakarot.”

“The couch?” The orange-and-blue dressed Saiyan asked as he sat down on the aforementioned piece of furniture.

“That is too small for you to possibly be comfortable sleeping there.”

“Chichi never thought so.”

“Tch, Kakarot, that harpy wasn’t thinking of your comfort when she made you sleep on the couch. Only her own comfort and her own agenda.” If he’d been there before the woman had gotten her talons into him… no, he couldn’t think that way. Had he met the younger Saiyan back then he may have killed him, or kidnapped him. And neither of them would have their lines continued - even if those lines were diluted.

Kakarot, as usual, had his hand scratching the back of his head.

“This way, Kakarot.” He turned into a hall that was at the other side of the living room just behind the Gravity Room. He stepped to the right. “This is my room. So stay out. If you need anything, you had best knock.” 

Kakarot nodded. “Okay, but what if…”

He lifted his hand and pressed a finger against Kakarot’s lips. “If there is an emergency, I’ll be able to hear you.”

When he saw Kakarot’s pupils dilate and his cheeks turn cherry red he removed his finger and cleared his throat. “Anyway! There is another room across from mine. It has a bed, a nightstand, and an attached bathroom with any toiletries a guest, like yourself, might need.”

“Well, thank you Vegeta! I never thought you’d go out of your way to prepare a guest room. Not for me, or anyone else.”

“I didn’t!”

“Then why do you have a guest room ready?”

One of his eyes twitched. “The WOMAN made sure the guest room was ready. Even when I don’t live with her she thinks she can do anything she wants!”

“Oh! Well, then I should thank her next time I see her.”

With a huff of breath he turned to his own room and reached for the door handle. “You do that, Kakarot. Now I’m going to relax.”

“You? Relax?” Kakarot stared at his back, jaw agape.

“Yes. Even I need to relax from time to time. If you’re not tired, feel free to watch the television in the living room. And don’t forget to think about whether or not you really want to leave Earth.” He turned the doorknob and walked into his room and shut his door with a resounding click.

He flicked on the light inside his bedroom. Traveled across the room to one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of royal blue pajama bottoms to change into.

Kakarot had signed divorce papers. He’d soon be free of the harpy. And he was free of Bulma - not that he’d ever married her. Ridiculous of anyone to expect a Saiyan, or any other non-Earthling human for that matter to go through with something that would never last. An incomplete bond had to be soul wrenching and heart sickening.

Despite all the smiles he’d seen Kakarot sport, they had rarely reached his eyes, other than the joy his sons brought to him.

It was too bad their planet had been blown to smithereens and with it all but a handful of Saiyans that had wound up dead anyway. Except for Kakarot and himself. Otherwise they’d each have been mated either to one of the very few females of their race, or an even rarer find, a Beta or Omega male.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of his bed and frowned. He could leave the planet that very night if he wanted to. Surely Kakarot would _not_ wish to explore the regions of space. Not when he had his family living on it. The man was a grandsire after all and Gohan had mentioned he’d be staying on the planet if Kakarot did decide to go.

Then there was the matter of Trunks and Goten. He’d much rather not have to wait for them if Kakarot decided to leave before the Earth raised Saiyan’s youngest graduated. Perhaps if there were more than one spacepod. It would be far less cramped and he could just send their coordinates.

A discussion that would have to wait, he thought, as he rested his head back on the pillows. Somehow he didn’t see any of them truly wanting to leave Earth. Not when they’d grown up there, and in all cases but Kakarots, been born on the planet.

Closing his eyes, as he drifted off, he saw a vision of the taller Saiyan’s cherry red cheeks. His brows furrowed, but he was too tired from their sparring session and too full from dinner to do anything about it.

Goku himself had stepped across the hall, opened the door and sat down on the bed with a sigh. With his hands behind his head he stared up at the ceiling. There had been a lot going on that day. First the shock of finding his wife sharing their marital bed with someone else. Then the signing of divorce papers.

He’d noticed how everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around him. Except perhaps for Vegeta and Bulma. They’d supported his decision. Understood it. He worried that his sons did not, but neither of them had seemed upset with him.

Oh, and then there was finding out that Goten was dating Trunks. Another guy. It was… _cute_ in a way. The two youngsters had been great friends and they’d fused into Gotenks. It felt like ages and ages ago. 

“Man, do the kids grow up fast.” The greatest joy in his life, aside from fighting, sparring, and anything to do with that - was his sons. And really, they did come first. Always had and always would. But they were both grown men now. Gohan even had a youngster of his own. Little Pan, even if she too was growing just as swiftly as her Tousan, Oji-san, and Trunks had and as Bulla was.

He chuckled, Videl could stand up to Chichi so well. Gohan had fallen for a keeper. At least, with him being half human he was better able to bond with his wife.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what it would be like, now that he was to be free of Chichi. And imagined space. He’d visited other planets before. Not to mention Snake-Way and all that entailed when he wasn’t alive.

Thinking Vegeta might leave Earth, he frowned. Lifted his hand to rub at the ache of his chest and turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows.

Life without the only other living full blooded Saiyan that he knew of, would be dull. And he didn’t think it was fair that Vegeta would get to have all the fun out there in space. Exploring.

He was determined that he wasn’t going to get left behind. His birth parents had sent him away. Chichi had wanted him only to dislike everything about him really, because he was a Saiyan. Fighting was in his blood. Grandpa Gohan had wanted him, but he’d left due to what he became during a full moon with a tail.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what it would be like to once again have his tail back. Perhaps… he needed to find the dragon balls again - other than the four star, which he already had - and make a wish or three.

Just before he fell into a deep sleep, he imagined not only himself with his tail restored, but of Vegeta too, and a smile formed upon his lips. The matter of Chichi and their divorce given not one thought as dreams of tails, sparring, food, and space travel danced in Goku’s subconscious and unconscious thoughts. And not necessarily in that order.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you like thus far and maybe even what you don't like so far about this fic. I'm curious. Especially since this is my first DBZ fanfic. Not that I haven't written anything before, but those were in other fandoms.
> 
> How does one feel about intersex characters? Curious, if not for this fic, then perhaps a future one.
> 
> Also, is there any kinks that one might like to see later down the line when the story reaches /that/ point, or ones that you'd prefer not to read? ((There are a few I probably won't write, but I think most of them I might be okay with writing))
> 
> Just a week to Christmas. I know there are other Holidays that are either beginning, or are in full swing. So hoping everyone is having a Happy Holiday!


	5. Strangest Feeling

Goku tossed and turned as faint sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains and bird song began as the world outside awoke. With a sigh he opened his eyes and peered at the dim light of the rising sun. Rising up on the bed he lifted his hands and rubbed at his eyes.

It was a _little_ bit earlier than he typically rose, though not by too much judging by the position of the sun itself.

Inhaling, the place didn’t smell of eggs and bacon, or fish and miso. No, instead the place smelled only of old musk and strawberries.

Glancing around the room, he blinked as everything that had happened the previous day came to the forefront of his thoughts. His gaze lowered to the blanket that had pooled in his lap and his hands dropped to his sides, palms down against the mattress.

Soon, he’d be free of the promise he’d once given to Chichi. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel more upset than he did. Despite what Bulma had said, he still didn’t get it. He felt some sense of relief, some sense of happiness that didn’t at all seem to him to be what he should be feeling. Not based on those shows, or movies some of his friends and their spouses watched and often enjoyed.

Television wasn’t something he viewed much. Not just because it wasn’t something practical to have to spend currency on, but he preferred sparring and watching tournaments live. The only channel he did watch when he was somewhere else was the cooking channel. Just imaging one of the episodes he’d watched, his mouth began to salivate.

With a shake of his head, he tossed the blanket aside he hopped out of bed and slipped into a pair of house slippers.

Leaving the room, he crossed to the closed door across from the room he’d slept in. Pressed his ear against said door and listened in. Heard the sound of the other Saiyan still asleep and thought it best not to disturb the older Saiyan. Instead, with a smile, he turned and headed for the kitchen which he found beyond an archway next to the living room.

Opening the fridge door he looked for some ingredients. He found a carton of eggs and set it on the counter next to the stove. From the fridge he also took out a chunk of tofu and a jar of umeboshi. The other ingredients he found in a cupboard with no doors. Dried wakame, dashi, miso paste, and green onions. The last couple of ingredients he found was a container of rice, cucumbers, radishes, and carrots.

Next he found the pots, pans, dishes, chopsticks and spoons that would be needed.

Most didn’t think he could cook, but he often wondered how they thought he’d survived on his own between the horrific death of his grandpa and being found by Bulma. He knew how to cook and he’d picked up quite a bit by watching the cooking channels whenever he had time to do so or when it caught his attention when he wasn’t otherwise busy.

He chopped up the tofu and vegetables. Boiled a pot of water for the rice. In another pot he added the ingredients needed in order to prepare miso soup. The last thing he made was in a pan rather than a pot which he poured an egg mixture into. A mixture which consisted of dashi powder, salt, soy sauce, sugar, water, and eggs. When needed he added the oil via a brush used for cooking.

There was one other burner on which he stuck a non-traditional tea kettle to heat up hot water after finding loose green tea.

His stomach grumbled as he cooked and he glared down at his stomach. “You have to wait, tummy!” He scolded. “And you have to share.” He turned off the burners when each part of the meal was done.

There were two bowls for the miso soup, two plates for the Tamagoyaki - the omelet's he’d prepared, two bowls of heaping rice, two saucers with chopped vegetables, and two smaller bowls for the umeboshi. 

He’d added the loose green tea to two teacups and with the small spoons had stirred them until the steamy water turned green.

Just then he sensed a familiar ki getting closer from behind.

“Kakarot!?”

He turned around and scratched the back of his head having just finished setting the table. “Good morning Vegeta!”

Vegeta frowned and stared down at the table. “Did _you_ cook this?”

“Uh, yeah,” he chuckled, “I did!”

“I don’t recall you ever cooking before.”

“We-ell, I usually don’t have to…” he trailed off. Chichi usually cooked for him, or Bulma’s mother made a lot of food, or someone else would offer him something to eat.

“Tch. Sit down Kakarot.”

Goku blinked and sat down in the chair across from the one Vegeta stood behind. Once he sat, Vegeta pulled out his own chair and sat.

He watched as Vegeta lifted his chopsticks and took a piece of the omelette. Saw the other Saiyan’s brows raise as he chewed.

“Ho-how is it, Vegeta?”

“Adequate. For a Saiyan.”

“Oh…” he lowered his gaze to his own plate and picked up his chopsticks to dig in.

“Still, far superior to the humans abilities.”

He blinked and felt his face heat up as he looked up while he placed one of the umeboshi in his mouth.

Neither spoke as they ate their fill. Goku was glad he’d made more than what he’d set on the table, but there just hadn’t been room. They were full blooded Saiyans after all and it was difficult to ever have enough food. Not with their high metabolism as their high level of Ki burned through a great deal of what they consumed. Not that he’d always known why he was so hungry all the time. Until he’d met Vegeta that was.

Once they had devoured every morsel, Goku stared at all the dirty dishes. Sometimes he wondered how Chichi had coped with him _and_ their two boys appetites - always leaving so many dirty dishes.

“Leave it, Kakarot. The woman gave me a couple of those cleaning junk buckets.” He stood up and Goku followed him out of the kitchen.

Vegeta flipped a switch and from the kitchen they heard grinding metal and squeaky wheels.

“It’s some time until lunch, Kakarot. The lawyer will be at Capsule Corp then to file away your divorce papers. We could spar until then.”

Goku titled his head. “I do like sparring, but I want to do some shopping and… get my things from my… Chichi’s house.” 

“You’re letting her keep the house?” Vegeta quirked a brow and walked to the front door to leave the building with Goku at his side.

“Yeah? I mean it wasn’t where I grew up. If I was going to live anywhere, it would be Grandpa Gohan’s old place. It’s still close to where Chichi lives, but…”

“It is important to you.”

“Yeah! I should probably stop there too. If… if I do go to space, there might be some things I want to take with me.”

“You’re not usually materialistic.”

“No, not really. I just need a couple changes of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, hygiene stuff, and…” he couldn’t take the four star dragon ball with him. Not when it belonged to Earth, even if he didn’t want to leave it behind because of what it meant.

“Ah. Those things. Anything else is sentimental, because you’re the type to be a sentimental fool. That four star ball, I know you’re attached to it, but you can leave it with your eldest, can’t you?”

Turning his head with widened eyes he stopped in his tracks. “Vegeta!”

Vegeta stilled and swiveled around. “What!?” He looked around as if trying to find danger, only to be enveloped in the taller Saiyans arms.

“You’re a genius!”

Vegeta pushed at Kakarot’s chest. “Kakarot!” He growled, “Let go!”

Letting him go and taking a couple steps back he scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s brows furrowed into a scowl, “Tch,” and then he turned around, “forget it Kakarot. Let’s go get your oh so important items.”

Goku reached for his shoulder with one hand while holding a couple fingers to his forehead which IT’d them to Chichi who was already awake and washing a few dishes.

Chichi turned and shook a finger up at Goku. “What are you doing here, Goku?”

Releasing his hold on Vegeta’s shoulder he sighed, “Chichi, I just need to get a few things. Like my clothes.”

Chichi’s shoulders slumped and she walked over to sit down at the table. “Okay. I won’t stop you.”

Seeing her look so dejected, he almost went over and hugged her. Vegeta’s arched brow kept him from doing so. After all, he didn’t want Chichi to think he regretted the thing he’d asked her for. He wasn’t going to go back on their divorce. Sure it was taking away the promise he’d once made to her, but they never should have gotten married. He knew this, _now_. He hoped she did too. It had seemed like she had yesterday, but he couldn’t be too sure.

With a nod he turned and headed for their room where his gi’s were kept along with a couple of other clothes that he rarely if ever wore. Even the tuxedo he’d worn at their wedding… well he decided he wouldn’t be taking that. It probably didn’t even fit anymore anyway. Chichi could do whatever she wanted with it.

Taking out a capsule that Bulma had given him before he put his clothes inside it, along with his toothbrush, hair combs, hair brush, other hygiene products that were just for him, a bag of senzu beans, and a few other items that had been from friends or his sons. Anything that had been given to Chichi, or to both of them, he didn’t touch.

The photo albums, he was glad that there was more than on set so that he was able to take a copy of each for his own. Even if some of them had pictures from his and Chichi’s wedding. They were memories, whether good, or bad, and he didn’t want to forget any of it. Every moment, after all, was a lesson. And Chichi was still the mother of Gohan and Goten. That would never change. And if Goten did decide to go with them, well then, he’d surely want to look at the albums from time to time.

Picking up the four star dragon ball in his hand he stared down at it. An important part of his history. Something that most, if not all of his friends had been a part of at one time or another.

He’d leave it for Gohan, but first - first he’d need it, because he knew what he wanted to wish for before he took off from Earth. Whether or not Goten and Trunks decided to leave too. He’d leave at that moment with Vegeta, if not for the wishes he felt needed to be made, and the fact that he wanted to be there to witness his younger son’s graduation.

Rather than placing the dragon ball in the capsule, he slipped it into his pocket and then closed the capsule. Which shrunk to even smaller than the dragon ball itself and carried it in his hand out from the room he’d once shared with Chichi. A room he never wanted to set foot in again.

When he arrived back in the kitchen, he frowned as he saw Chichi and Vegeta glaring at each other. He stood there for several long drawn out moments. Neither Chichi nor Vegeta looked at him, and nor did either of them blink.

“Hey, Chichi!? Vegeta!?” He waved his hand at them. When they didn’t seem to notice he walked over and waved his hand again, this time between the pair of them. “Snap out of it!” He didn’t know what was going on, but he definitely didn’t like it. Whatever it was.  
  
Chichi blinked first and turned her head. “Goku?”

“What are you two doing?”

“I honestly have no idea, Goku.”

They both turned their attention to Vegeta who crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away.

“Vegeta?” Goku tilted his head one way and the other as he stared at the other male.

“It is a Saiyan thing. An _Alpha_ Saiyan thing.”

“What’s an Alpha Saiyan?” Goku’s brows furrowed.

Vegeta’s gaze snapped to his. “If you hadn’t lost your memory and then your tail, you would know, Kakarot! And then you’d know true despair.”

“I know what true despair feels like Vegeta!” He did. He was certain of it.

Chichi stood up and backed away the frowning pair. Whenever Goku frowned, he meant business. “You two, take it outside!” She grabbed her trusty broom and lifted it up over her head.

Goku, taking note of what his soon to be ex-wife had in her hands gulped and ran out of the house with Vegeta following after him. 

“Kakarot!”

Goku whirled around. “Why do you bring up Saiyan things?”

“Because you’re a Saiyan, idiot!”

“Yet you never told me about whatever an Alpha Saiyan is before. Why now?”

“Because you’ll soon be free Kakarot! To have told you anything while you’re still married to that woman you call your wife would have been dishonorable.”

“Not like you’ve _always_ been honorable Vegeta.” He frowned.

“Tch! You’d have understood if you hadn’t lost your Saiyan mind and memories.”

“And why even tell me about Alpha Saiyans when you say it’s to know true despair!? Why would there be despair?”

“Because then you’d know that the connection between you and anyone but another Saiyan could never satisfy you. Could never complete you. That you’d long for something you could never, ever have, because there are no other Saiyans left!”

“But… you’re a Saiyan, Vegeta.”

“I am an Alpha Kakarot!”

“So?” His brows furrowed.

“Alpha Saiyans’ can only connect with female Saiyans, or Beta’s or Omega’s.”

“Beta’s? Omega’s?” He blinked and shook his head. “What are you talking about!?” This was more information than he usually got at once. Not like Vegeta ever mentioned their culture or all that much about Vegetasei other than that he was the Prince of all Saiyans and that Frieza had destroyed it.

“A Beta is a male that can get pregnant by an Alpha, or another Beta. Not that the Beta male’s usually like other Beta’s.”

Goku’s head spun and he sat down where they stood yelling at each other. “A guy… pregnant?”

“Tch, a beta male, Kakarot! They don’t exist in humans, but in other races they do. Different races and species have different means of reproduction. You _know_ this. Look at the Namekians.”

“Oh… right. But… I still can’t imagine it. What’s an Omega then?”

“An Omega… well they’re very rare and while weak when it comes to combat they can give birth to very strong warriors. They can only get pregnant by Alphas, and sometimes Beta’s. They can’t impregnate a female at all. But their scent, it’s very calming. Unlike Alpha’s and Beta’s they don’t have an Oozaru form. With them around, it’s easier for those in Oozaru to learn how to keep their mind while in that state. It’s also why, typically, it is frowned upon to mate with an Omega. They should remain pure. Plus, unless they mate with a really weak Beta, they can die during the mating or during childbirth.”

“Wow, that’s horrible.”

“Well, Omega’s might even be a myth. I’ve never met one.”

“What about Beta’s?” He was growing more and more curious. On one hand the Omega’s sounded great in regard to the calming effect and what Vegeta had said about how they affect those in the Oozaru form.

“I’ve met a few male Beta’s. They’re pretty rare too. But they are most definitely not a myth. It could even be that Beta males and Omega males are the same individual.”

“Why would knowing about this bring me despair?” He cocked his head to one side, still not understanding.

Vegeta frowned down at him. “Because, all Alpha Saiyan’s crave female Saiyans or Beta males.”

“What about Omega’s?”

“They might have fantasies, but they don’t want a mate that will die on them while they’re fucking them.”

Goku’s eyes flew wide and his face heated. “Vegeta!”

“What!?”

“Don’t say _that_ word.”

“What? Fucking?” He flashed a toothy grin.

“Ugh!” He shook his head and then stood. “Well, I don’t feel despair, Vegeta. Do you?” If Vegeta mentioned the feelings in regard to what he was saying, then perhaps he did. And that had to be...lonely.

“I don’t know how you don’t feel it. Maybe because you lost your tail before you fully matured.”

“Maybe? Well, guess I’d better not grow it back, if that’s possible.” Even though he really, really wanted his tail back. Vegeta’s too. Maybe his sons wanted their own tails back as well. Which meant he had to do some thinking before making a wish on the dragon balls once he had gathered the other six.

Vegeta growled, “Of course I do! I long for the soul deep connection, even if its rare, there’d be hope if there were a non-Alpha Saiyan around. Who wouldn’t want to be with their Prince?”

Goku’s brows furrowed at the thought of some other Saiyan becoming Vegeta’s mate. If only he could get him to bite his neck, which he thought was something strange to want. Being bit hurt! With a shake of his head, he wondered where that train of thought had come from.

“I don’t know, Vegeta. But…” he wasn’t sure if he should ask or not, not when the conversation appeared to be agitating the shorter Saiyan, but Vegeta had brought it up. “How does one know they’re an Alpha anyway?”

“The color and length of their tail after puberty. And their scent. Not to mention their habits, especially when trying to entice a possible mate.” Vegeta, with his arms crossed over his chest, gazed away toward the mountains in the distance.

“Like, what habits?”

“While Alpha’s may at times cook for each other, when a Beta cook’s for an Alpha, they’re asking if that Alpha might be interested. Depending on how much the Alpha eats is the measure of their interest. Of course if they eat none of it that means they could _never_ think of them as a potential mate.”

“Oh,” Goku stared at him. If he were a Beta, or an Omega, then the fact Vegeta had eaten what he’d cooked, despite it being made from ingredients the older male owned, Vegeta eating it all would have meant a very big interest then.

Getting up off the ground he started toward Bulma’s home again with Vegeta following on his heels.

Goku didn’t want to be an Alpha if it meant Vegeta wasn’t interested. Or maybe he couldn’t show his interest in him?

“Why can’t two Alpha’s be together, Vegeta?”

“Tch, because they can’t produce offspring together? 

“So?”

“That’s not actually it. Alpha’s are very aggressive. It is instinct more than anything. While two Alpha’s might enjoy a short fling with each other, the truth of it is, is they’re likely to kill each other as instinct makes them see each other as rivals for resources and well… fertile members of their race that can give them offspring.”

“Whoa. Is that why you’ve wanted to kill me, or at least surpass me?”

“There may have been that element, but there were other things and you already know about them, Kakarot.”

He nodded as he walked, both hands on the back of his head as he stared up at the blue sky and the few fluffy white clouds.

“What happens when an Alpha and a Beta fight, Vegeta?”

“Then it is considered flirting, a part of courtship. Beta’s and females of our race when it was just for breeding purposes anyway, would choose based on strength who they’d mate with. Of course, if there was a soul deep connection only then would they mate for life as a pair bond or polyamorous set. The female and Beta always got to choose who to breed with.”

“So, no one forced them?”

“There are vile individuals who would try, but unless the female or beta had not family or friends, those family and friends could sense it and were there and able to stop it. Often it would result in death as it was seen as a defect when one tried to force anything beyond a cheek nuzzle on another.”

Goku was glad when he saw the fence around Capsule Corp. His mind reeled with the information. At least Vegeta hadn’t called him an idiot or third class lowlife too much, if at all during the knowledge he imparted.

“Vegeta, we’re here.”

“I know, Kakarot,” he grumbled and followed him past the fence where Bulma sat with a dark haired woman dressed in pinstripe blue.

“Oh! Here they are.” Bulma stood up and the other woman in a fancy suit stood.

“Goku, Vegeta, this is my lawyer, Hanako. I’ve handed her the papers and she said everything should be taken care of by days’ end since I paid extra to make it a priority.”

Hanako held out her hand with a grim smile, “Hello Goku,” she gripped his hands tight before offering her hand to Vegeta who refused to touch her.

“Is the short one an old flame of yours, Bulma?”

“He’s Trunks and Bulla’s father.”

“Ah! So Bulla takes after him with the scowl.”

Bulma laughed, “I suppose so.”

Goku grinned, “It’s nice to meet you Hanako. Thank you for helping with this.”

“You’re welcome. It is usually the woman wanting a divorce because the man cheated on her. At least it makes my bank account swell, but it does not place romance in a good light.”

“I can’t… really see Goku ever doing something like that. Vegeta on the other hand…”

“Woman, I never cheated on you!”

Bulma chuckled. “Of course not. It wasn’t like we were a couple anyway.”

“You two are still friends, despite not ever being a couple, but have two children together?”

Bulma shrugged. “Hey, he was fun to be with and I have two wonderful children and I don’t have a ball and chain.”

Hanako smirked. “That must be the best way to go about it. Only getting together to have offspring without making a lifelong commitment. Not with the divorce rate anyway.”

Goku shook his head. He didn’t know what to say, nor how to feel. But at least the divorce was set in motion and would be official sooner than most people’s thanks to Bulma’s help.

“Say, Bulma…” he leaned down to whisper into her ear so Hanako couldn’t hear, “could I borrow the dragon ball radar?”

Bulma blinked and turned around. “Sure Goku. I’ll lend you that.” She walked into the house with him following her, leaving Vegeta and Hanako outside.

“What do you need the radar for, Goku?”

“I… have a few wishes I want to make before I leave.”

“You’re leaving?”

“After Goten’s graduation ceremony, yeah.”

Bulma walked into one of the locked laboratories and took the radar off of a shelf. “Here it is, Goku. If I’m not prying too much, what wishes do you want to make?”

“I’m not sure you’d agree with them if I told you.”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone and makes you happy, I’m fine with whatever you wish for.”

“Promise not to tell anyone else?”

Bulma crossed her finger over her heart. “I promise, you Son Goku, I will tell no one what you tell me here and now.”

With a small nod he whispered into her ear the three wishes he intended to make. Each one he mentioned had her eyes rounding more and more.

“Wow! Goku, I had no idea that was something you’d want to wish for, but I won’t stop you. And I won’t tell anyone. But maybe you should think about how you want to word those wishes.”

“Maybe, you could help me with that, after I get the other dragon balls?”

“Whatever and whenever you need me Goku.”

“Thanks Bulma, you’re the best!”

She chuckled. “You say that to all your friends.”

“Well, they’re all the best, but you were my first friend after Grandpa Gohan.” Not that there hadn’t been challenges along the way, though not the typical ones he’d had with several of his other friends who hadn’t always been his friends.

“Are you going to tell Vegeta, Goku?”

“Eh, no. I’ll tell him I have a few things to take care of and then go find what I need. It shouldn’t take too long.” Barring any new stronger megalomaniac, psychopath, or whatever showing up to ruin things.

Bulma pat him on the back. “Okay. Good luck, Goku.” With a smile she led him back out of the laboratory and outside where they’d left Vegeta and Hanako.

Vegeta turned and quirked a brow at them. “What did you need to talk about that you didn’t want me to hear?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret then, Vegeta!” Goku exclaimed. “But I have a few things to do. By myself. I… I need time to think.” It was true, but he wasn’t thinking about the divorce, but about leaving Earth, the reasons why, and when, and the wishes he wanted to make before journeying into space with no real intention of returning. Except for an occasional visit. He loved his sons and his granddaughter, plus he still had friends even if they were aging so rapidly.

“And how long do you plan to be gone, Kakarot?”

“Not long. I should be back before Goten’s graduation and then after that… we can leave.”

Hanako frowned. “Leave?”

Goku wasn’t sure how much Hanako knew, or if everyone on Earth was aware of the space traveling. “Err… well leave on a trip with Vegeta. Goten and Trunks might go too, but they haven’t decided yet.”

“You’ve already made up your mind, Kakarot?”

He nodded. “Yeah! But I still want to have some time to think about things on my own.” And to make those wishes before they left.

“Very well. But if you’re late, I’m coming to find you.”

He chuckled with his hand on the back of his head. “Okay Vegeta.”

Hanako shook her head and turned to Bulma to ask, “Are you sure Goku wouldn’t cheat on his wife with someone?” She looked pointedly at Vegeta.

“Not while he was married to her. I’m not sure he really understands too much about courtship rituals and flirting though. He’s always been a bit naive. But now there is nothing to stand in either of their ways.” 

“Not even yourself?”

Bulma blinked and shook her head. “No.” She couldn’t tell Hanako that Vegeta and Goku weren’t even human and so they had different customs and rituals. Ones that only Vegeta knew and had only told her a little bit about and left Goku in the dark. Looking at them both now, and hearing Goku’s plans, she thought and hoped that they’d find happiness the likes of which neither had really and truly known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading! I hope readers enjoyed this chapter! Anyone have any clue what Goku might have decided to wish for?
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story thus far and feel free to make suggestions, or leave constructive criticism - especially if I misspelled something or a word is missing that shouldn't be... etc etc.


	6. Galavant

Goku didn’t feel like facing anyone the next day. He’d had enough the previous afternoon and well into the evening. Other than family members, Bulma’s family, and Vegeta, no one knew about his divorce from Chichi. He wasn’t sure how his other friends would take the news.

He wasn’t sure he was supposed to feel so… _free_. Perhaps because he would no longer have anyone yelling at him about all his training, or how he distracted either of his sons from their studies. Chichi really hadn’t been willing to compromise. At least not much unless he was needed in order to protect the family.

With a sigh he grabbed picnic blanket and placed one change of clothes, the four star dragon ball, a couple utensils, a bowl, one small pot, comb, toothbrush, senzu beans, and a few snacks in the center before tying it to the end of a pole. If he got hungry he could always hunt and if he couldn’t hunt he could IT back to Capsule Corp or Vegeta’s place. He hoped he wouldn’t need to.

Lifting the pole over his shoulder he walked out of the spare bedroom Vegeta had allowed him to use the last couple of nights. Before he left he cooked breakfast again and before the older Saiyan awoke he left with his share to go locate the other six dragon balls.

Lighting up into the air he glanced down, tempted to wait and see if Vegeta partook of the meal he’d left him to wake up to. Instead, with a small smile he turned away and headed north further into West City while eating his meal during his flight.

Taking the Dragon Ball Radar out of his pocket once one of his hands was free, he turned it on and stared at the flickering dot. “Huh, one’s closer than I thought any of them would be.” He looked down at the city below and scanned the streets.

At one area where cars zoomed by or stopped stood a distinct figure. He nearly called out to him, but just before he uttered a word he closed his mouth.

The police officer was busy. But that wasn’t the reason he’d not called out to him even if he really, really wanted to. But his friend didn’t know about his divorce yet, nor what he was up to. He felt it best that no one aside from Bulma had any clue what he planned.

With a quiet, “I’ll see you later, Krillian,” he continued onward following the clues of the radar to the destination of one of the dragon balls.

Landing in the alley way he put his dirty dish inside his makeshift knapsack before walking up to the door. His brows furrowed as he saw the sign for _closed._ He glanced around for the information one when the place would be open, because the dragon ball was inside.

Upon seeing the information he blinked. The times were definitely unusual from most restaurants and stores. Unless it was the weekend the place wouldn’t be open until three in the afternoon. Which meant he’d have to wait seven hours!

Back when he’d first helped Bulma find and collect the dragon balls he would have just kicked the door open. Since then his friends and family had taught him that it was wrong and rude to do so. Unless there was something bad going on behind the doors. But he couldn’t sense any Ki inside at all.

Turning away from the door he looked up and down the street. He didn’t see too many people, other than a couple of people coming out of a large building holding hands.

His eyes widened upon noticing the two women brushing shoulders and laughing and smiling at each other. Then as they turned a corner another pair came out of the building. They reminded him of Trunks and Goten, with one guys arm looped around the waist of the other.

Turning away from the sight, not wanting to disturb the affectionate couples he walked along the sidewalk. And saw more and more individuals leaving various buildings. But not a single one of them was a man and a woman together - unless it was two men and a woman, or two women and a man.

At least… _most_ of them seemed quite happy. Perhaps not the ones with furrowed brows and pursued lips that hurried away from the person they’d come out of one of the buildings with.

Just as he reached a corner he heard someone yell, “Stop that thief!” and felt something bump into his chest.

Glancing down, he saw a young man fall onto his rear with a resounding thud.

“Ow!” The lanky young man with short dirty blonde hair grumbled and went to stand up.

“You there, stop that kid!” An elderly woman waved at him and not wanting to be hit over the head with a purse he grabbed the kid by the elbow as he regained his feet.

“Hey, let go of me you big oaf!” The kid sneered up at him.

Goku quirked a brow at the boy. “No. Not until you apologize to the nice lady.”

“Nice!?” The kid scoffed. “If you knew that demon woman you wouldn’t _ever_ call her nice.”

Goku blinked and glanced at the approaching woman who reached a hand out and smacked the kid in the head while snatching her purse back.

The kid grabbed his head, “See!?”

Goku frowned, “Hey, why did you hit him?”

“He’s a brat. Always running around stealing people's belongings.”

The kid turned in Goku’s hand. “I only took back what _you_ stole! That’s my mother’s purse and you know it! You just don’t want her to pay the rent on her business so your son can take it over.”

Goku frowned and looked at the old woman over. Looks _could_ be very deceiving.

“Is what he says true, old lady?”

“Old lady! Old lady!? I’ll give you old lady you great big moron.” She hefted the purse up and swung at his head.

Goku lifted his arm and grabbed the purse and pulled it out of her hands.

“I’m taking this to the nice officer on the next street. We’ll find out if either of you are telling the truth.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “No!”

The boy on the other hand grinned. “Thank you, mister!

Goku grabbed both of their hands in each of his after slinging the pursue over his arm and IT’d them behind Krillian. Who had just switched his spot with another local officer.

“Hey, Krillian!” He grinned.

Krillian whirled around, “Goku! I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you doing that.” He frowned at the boy and the woman in his hands. 

The young man remained calm while staring at the short officer.

The old woman on the other hand smacked and punched and kicked wherever she could reach on Goku.

“Officer, this delinquent won’t let me go.”

Krillian blinked. “I don’t think the savior of Earth is a deliquent.”

“He’s not Mr. Satan!”

“Ah, right. Goku you should let everyone know the truth about that.”

“Nah. Let my son’s father-in-law take all the credit. I’ve seen some of his fans and the way they act…” he let go of the boy and lifted his hand to the back of his head.

The old woman’s eyes widened at the information and started to shake.

“So, what seems to be the problem, Goku?”

“Well, this lady said this boy stole her purse, but he says she stole the purse from his mother so she couldn’t pay for the rent on her business. I don’t know who is telling the truth.”

Krillian glanced from the old woman who was turning red to the boy who had not run off after Goku had released his hand.

“My mother’s license and pictures of me and my sisters will be in the purse. And there should be nine hundred and seventy-seven dollars in a green wallet shaped like a frog head.”

The elderly woman tried to snag the purse off of Goku’s shoulder while tugging on her hand for him to let go of her.

Goku however kept a tight hold on her hand and grabbed the purse with his free hand to hand it over to Krillian.

Krillian took the bag and opened it and went over the contents.

“The kid is telling the truth.” He looked up and frowned at the woman. “Ma’am, you’re under arrest,” he proceeded to read her her rights as he took out a pair of handcuffs. He turned to the boy and Goku, “You’ll both have to come to the station to help with the report.”

The woman growled. “This is undignified! I was not the thief, the boy was!”

“Sure, sure,” Krillian shook his head and led her down the street to the station. Goku and the boy followed.

Once at the station, they all told their side of the story to the head of the department. Who wrote everything down.

“It appears that someone has finally caught the culprit who has been terrorizing the locale. I am sure your son is also helping you and he you, Kawanori Ame. You’re staying in the cell tonight and then if someone provides bail you’ll still have to face trial.”

“This is ridiculous! How could I, a little old lady, do what you’re suggesting!?”

Everyone in the department, both men and women shook their heads in amusement and disgust.

“Now, young man. Yukidaio Masaki, right?”

The boy nodded.

“This is considered evidence, but I’ll provide you with the money your mother will need for the rent of her business and she can pay me back once we no longer need the evidence.”

“Thank you, sir!” He grinned.

“I don’t think I’m the only one you should be thanking, am I?”

Masaki shook his head and turned. “Mr. Son, Mr. Krillin, thank you for your help.” He stood up and bowed to them. “my family and I appreciate it.”

Goku and Krillin each rubbed the backs of their heads with a chuckle.

“You’re welcome,” Krillin said.

“No need to thank me, Masaki.”

“I insist! I know! You should see my mother’s business so you know what we could have lost. The bar is closed right now, but I am supposed to make sure everything is clean in case the employees didn’t do their job last night.”

Krillin sighed and glanced at his watch. “I have to get back to work now that my break is over.”

“Weren’t you done when I brought Masaki to you?”

“I’m on a double shift. Marron needs new clothes, she’s growing like a weed.”

“Well, okay,” he turned to look at Masaki, “is it okay if it’s just me?” There were still many hours left before he could get that dragon ball.

“Sure!” Masaki grinned and after receiving the money needed for the rent of his mother’s business he led him out of the stations and back to the street Goku had been on.

Goku blinked when they stopped in front of the very same building he’d been in front of earlier. “This is your families business?”

“Yeah! My great-grandpa started it, and then my grandpa kept it running, then my mom added on a little bit by buying up the building next to it. It was remodeled just a couple of years ago so that the buildings weren’t separated anymore and it got plumbing and updated electricity!” He said as he got out the key and unlocked the place.

“Masaki… do you have anything in here that looks like this?” He pulled out the four star dragon ball as they entered inside.

Masaki turned and blinked. “Oh, wow! Yeah. I don’t know where it came from, but I found it on the roof while I was cleaning the gutters.”

“You’re… not too attached to it, are you?”

“Not really. The cat I found it with though, now I’m attached to her. She’s a sweet little thing.”

Just then a loud meow came from behind a door.

Masaki grinned and ran over to the door and opened it up. “There you are Misuna.” He picked up the long haired seal point feline and pet her. “I bet you want your breakfast. I’m sorry I’m late. I’ll take care of your litter box too. Just after I get Goku here the two star ball.” He reached for a shelf hanging over the cat bed in the large closet.

Pulling the ball down he turned to Goku, “Did you need this?”

“Yes,” Goku nodded and placed his hands together as if in prayer, “please tell me there is some way I can have it.”

“Hey, you helped save my reputation and the rent for this place. You can have it.” He placed the amber ball with the two stars in Goku’s hands.

“Thank you!” Goku grinned and placed the dragon ball inside the capsule Bulma had given him, along with the other. “I just have five more to find.”

“So, there’s seven of those?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah!”

“Well, good luck, and thank you again, Goku.”

Goku scratched the back of his head, “Ah, no problem, Masaki. You take care!”

They said their farewells and once he thought no one was looking shot back up into the sky and pulled out the dragon radar and turned westward when he noticed the blinking dot at the very corner of the screen.

It was further away, but with his abilities he didn’t think it would take too long to collect the remaining dragon balls, especially if they were in the wilderness and not in some building. 

“That was lucky, wasn’t it?” He asked aloud to no one, but sometimes he just liked to hear his voice when no one else was around to talk to. Otherwise it got a bit lonely. At least Krillin had been too busy and distracted to ask how he was doing or how things were.

Soon enough, his friends would know about his divorce from Chichi. He just hoped no one was mad at him. He didn’t like it when people were mad at him, especially his friends and family. Sometimes he didn’t even have a clue what would make them angry until it was too late.

Shaking off those thoughts he sped up and stared down over a large shimmering blue lake. It was beautiful with the sun glinting off the surface.

Periodically looking at the dragon radar’s screen his brows furrowed as he closed in on the spot.

He was just over where the dragon ball should be, but looking down he chuckled. “Ah! Well, guess I get to go diving.” Looking around for a spot to place his stuff, he found a tiny island with a single tree growing on it.

Taking his pole off of his shoulder he placed it and the knapsack up against the tree, with the knapsack upward to keep as much sand out of it as possible.

Quickly, he divested of his boots and gi. He saw no sense in getting his clothes wet if he could help it. There was no one there to see him naked - which Chichi always yelled at him about if they were in public and in front of other women. As if he cared about any of those other females.

Shaking his head he lifted back up and made his way back over to where the radar had said the dragon ball was located. 

Taking a deep breath and holding it, he dived into the water. Heading for the bottom of the lake he saw the ball next to a crab.

It was a risk, but the crab wasn’t too big and if it _did_ attack him, he figured it would just be a nice snack.

Grabbing the the dragon ball he winced as the crustacean snapped its claw onto one of his fingers.

Holding the ball in his hand even with the mean little critter he zoomed up and out of the water to breathe.

Shaking his hand as he landed on the little island he was able to get his finger free. “I was going to eat you…, and I _did_ take your treasure,” his stomach grumbled, “but you’re too small.” He set the crab down in the water. “Go on little guy.”

He thought Vegeta probably would have scolded him for letting the crab get away with what it had done. With a chuckle, he was certain the other Saiyan would have made a snack out of the hard shelled creature of the waters.

Shaking his head he turned back and used his Ki to dry off before changing back into that day’s gi.

He glanced at the dragon ball and saw that it had five stars. “Four more to go,” he grinned. He didn’t think it would take long at all if the most that happened was a little crab being a bit… _crabby_.

Once he was dressed he stared at the tree and noticed it had oranges on it. Wasting no time he gathered several of them to eat. 

“I wish I had my tail right now…” he murmured as he sank his teeth into one orange after peeling it and stared into the water. If he had his tail he’d be able to get some fish. Still, he didn’t have enough room on the island to make a fire, not without destroying the tree.

Once he’d had his fill of fruit he went off to collect the last of the dragon balls. Which didn’t take as long as he thought it might.

He found the one star dragon ball on a volcanic island where nothing appeared to live except maybe some birds and turtles. None of which tried to stop him.

His next stop as indicated by the dragon ball radar was a raptor’s nest with five unhatched eggs. He’d only had to wait until the giant bird and her mate was gone to quickly snag the six star dragon ball.

The dragon ball after that led him deep into dinosaur country past Mt. Paozu. 

His brows furrowed as the dragon radar indicated that the dragon ball kept moving - albeit slowly.

As he neared one of the spike tailed dinosaurs his eyes widened as he spotted the three star ball stuck between the spikes of the big reptile’s tail.

It was a good thing he could fly as he hovered over the dinosaur. He looked around and then snagged the ball in one hand and gave a tug.

The tail came up and at him. Quick, he let go of the dragon ball and flipped back before the tail could hit him. “That was close!” He whispered to himself.

He followed the dinosaur and waited for the spike tail to calm down before he placed the dragon radar in his pocket and reached down to try again. This time he grabbed the ball with both hands and tugged. Which sent him flying backwards as one of the spikes broke and the momentum sent him smack into a tree with a loud, “Oof!”

Shaking his head he rolled his arms and winced. He could barely move and had heard and felt bones in his back crack. Quickly he took out a senzu bean from his pocket - one that wasn’t in the knapsack and stuffed it into his mouth. _Before_ anything worse could happen, like being completely paralyzed.

The spike tail had noticed him and lifted its head to call attention to him. Several dinosaurs turned to him, most with spike tails, or horns on their heads. The ones that had hot tempers.

He lifted up into the air, quick to grab the three star dragon ball and gulped as they charged at where he’d been and knocked more than one tree down.

“Sorry, guys! But I needed this!” He waved the dragon ball he held and placed it away with the others. “I’m sorry if anyone got hurt!” Not that he wouldn’t eat them if he had the time. But it was getting dark and he was hungry. But with them all agitated now they’d be on high alert. Not the best time to go hunting.

Still there were plenty of fruit trees. And some had leaves and fruit that none but the long necked dinosaurs could even get to. So shaking some branches he let the fruit fall down as a peace offering while stuffing his own face with the different fruits he found.

He hoped the last dragon ball, the seven star, wasn’t going to be difficult. The quicker he found it the sooner he could make his wishes.

“It would have been more fun with one or more of my friends along…” he sighed, but he hadn’t wanted anyone to know _why_ he was looking for the dragon balls. Even if he’d told Bulma, he doubted anyone else would want to know. Most probably would _not_ be okay with the wishes he wanted to make.

Glancing at the dragon ball radar as he finished another red pear he blinked. “It’s not too far away,” he mused and debated whether to go snag it right then and there, or wait till morning.

With a grin he lifted up off of the tree branch he’d been sitting on and zoomed in the direction the radar indicated his next target was.

Soon, he’d be able to summon Shenron and make his wishes known. He just hoped there was a possibility of them being granted due to some restrictions that had been mentioned before. Well, if some things could not be granted he could always ask for something else instead, even if it wasn’t one of his greatest desires. Not like he’d made wishes for himself before, but… not all of his wishes were for him alone.

* * *

Vegeta had awoke that morning to find Kakarot gone, but a hot breakfast spread out on the kitchen table. He’d eaten every last bite before turning on the cleaning bots and making his way to Capsule Corp.

Bulma hadn’t known where Kakarot had gotten to. But he could just tell she was hiding something as she kept glancing at him with a grin.

“Woman, are you flirting with me!?”

“No! Vegeta, I just find it funny that you’re so concerned about Goku.”

“I’m _not_ concerned!”

“Then why are you still here?”

“My children live here.”

“But Trunks is out with Goten and Bulla is with her study group at the library.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “So?”

“You’re obviously not here for them. You think Goku is going to show up here first when he’s done with his little adventure?”

He whirled around and quirked a brow, “What little adventure?”

She placed her hands over her mouth. “Oops! I can’t tell you. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“What is Kakarot up to, woman?”

She shook her head with a chuckle. “It’s a surprise.”

“I _hate_ surprises!”

“I still never understood why. Surprises can be so, so, _so_ ooo good!”

“Tch! It is best for your mind that you don’t know.” He could _never_ tell her. He did not believe she would understand and nor did he need any pity. Some things were meant to be buried and never brought up again.

“Does this have anything to do with your time with Frieza?”

His body froze at the mention of that blasted cold blooded lizard. The reptiles of Earth had more heart than that tyrant and his relatives.

“I struck a nerve, I see. I won’t pry, Vegeta, but you need to talk to someone, sometime.”

“No. I do not!” He swung around. “That time in my life is over. There is no reason to discuss it.”

“Talking can help Vegeta. Getting it all of your chest would help you a great deal.”

“It is not the Saiyan way to talk about things that are done and over with!”

She shook her head. “Vegeta, you should at least talk to Goku about it.”

“He wasn’t even _there!_ He was a baby when he was sent away. Then the fool went and hit his head and forgot everything.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Does that really matter?”

Vegeta huffed. “He knows _nothing_ about being a Saiyan. Other than the urge to fight and get stronger. Of course he doesn’t kill his opponents unless he absolutely _has_ to.”

“You want him to kill?”

His eye twitched. “He knows nothing of Saiyan customs or our culture. It wasn’t all about fighting and killing.”

“Well, you never did tell him much. You could teach him.”

“Like it matters when it’s just the two of us.”

Bulma glanced away and placed a finger on her bottom lip. “Are you sure it’s only the two of you? Weren’t other babies sent out into space?”

“Whenever Frieza found any that had survived, what do you think he did? Especially if they were defiant, or showed too much potential?”

“Oh… but is there not any possibility there might be other survivors?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Well, if you’re going off into space, maybe you and Goku will run into other Saiyans. Maybe on planets you have never visited that didn’t get wiped out. Or perhaps some survived but while you were doing what you had to, maybe they were out in space and just never ran into each other. The universe is very big after all.”

Vegeta’s brows furrowed deeper. “I never thought about it that way. Not much anyway.”

“Just don’t get your hopes up too much Vegeta. It’s possible that you’re right and there are no other survivors.”

“I know, but even if there’s one or two more out there _somewhere_ , I need to find them.”

“So you have someone to rule over?”

“No! What is the point of having so few other Saiyans to boss around? Our race would never be able to make a comeback, but it would be nice to have a few others that understand the Saiyan way and know the culture and rituals of my people.”

“What about Goku? If you found other Saiyans… what would happen to him?”

“Even though he was born into the third class, with his power level… being even greater than mine,” he muttered, gloved hands curled into fists “he’d be a member of the Elite. Possibly my bodyguard. He could even challenge me for the crown.”

“I… can’t see Goku doing that.”

“Neither can I. But if my father were alive and knew… well…”

“He’d feel threatened?”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes. I may have been close to that man when I was a child, but after what happened with Frieza and some of the things Nappa and Raditz told me before they died… that man was cold. He could possibly have become the next Frieza if that monstrosity had met his end before he did and the planet and the Saiyans hadn’t been destroyed.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “I have never heard you talk about your father like that.”

“I did not wish to admit his faults. He was my father after all and the king of the Saiyan race.”

“What would…”

Vegeta glanced up from where he stared at the floor, “What is it?”

“What would he think of Trunks and Bulla?”

Vegeta winced. “He would not approve of them. He might even try to kill them.”

Her eyes grew wide, “What! Not my babies!”

“It was instilled from a very early age that half-breeds were inferior and unwelcome. That they diluted and weakened the blood line.”

“Now that’s just awful.”

“Not to mention the worry of sterility as some hybrids just cannot breed. Like the mule on this planet.”

“Well, Gohan has a daughter with Videl.”

“That’s true. But even so, Saiyans frown upon mating with anyone but other Saiyans. Even if there are those who don’t care. But I think it is also because of the scents given off. It’s an instinct. Saiyans can’t truly bond with anyone but another Saiyan. There’s the worry that a half-Saiyan could never form a true connection with a full-blood.”

Bulma closed her eyes and rubbed the fingers of one hand over her forehead. “That could present a problem.”

“What?”

She blinked and shook her head. “Oh, nothing, Vegeta. I was just imagining what life would have been like if Trunks and Bulla grew up on Vegetasei.”

Vegeta gulped. “I would have worried for their safety. Or, if I were still on the same wavelength as my father and many of our people I’m not sure I would have let our children live.”

“What!?”

He raised a hand. “I can’t be sure, Bulma,” for one of the few times he called her by her name, rather than _woman_ , “but if it weren’t me, it would be my father and other Elite.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “That’s horrid, Vegeta!”

“Saiyans _are_ horrid. We’re apparently evil.”

“I still think that is a choice! Most people follow their leaders unless there’s a revolution. I imagine that if not for Frieza your father might have been challenged for the crown. A Civil War could have broke out.”  
  
“We’ll never know. It might be better that way,” he sighed. As much as it would have been nice to have other Saiyans around, because of Frieza and the whole Cold Empire, he was alone save for Kakarot. There were their offspring, but they did not grow up on Vegetasei. They knew even less than Kakarot, and had human blood coursing through their veins.

Bulma said nothing. She worried that to do so might give away what Goku had planned. She could tell her ex-lover had much on his mind. The man was surely conflicted in regards to his own people, as much as Vegeta had always been filled with pride over his race. There were moments like this where he seemed to waver before getting even more cranky as she liked to call his mood and denying that he truly thought that way.

Vegeta frowned. “I’m going to go train. I’ll show Kakarot what happens when he just ups and disappears!” He turned and left Capsule Corp and hurried home, ready to slam his fist into the next person he saw if any got in his way.

Bulma shook her head and walked over to one of the windows of her home. “Goku, I hope you know what you’re doing. I do worry for your children with Chichi and my own with Vegeta.” If Saiyans looked down upon demi-Saiyanjin’s then their families might be in danger with what she knew her friend had in mind to wish for. If such wishes could even be granted by Shenron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all know I appreciate every kudo, every comment, etc!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter. And for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! And those who don't, well whatever Holiday you celebrate, Happy Holidays!


	7. Summoning

Goku blinked when he neared a number of shrubs surrounding a small crater.

The site was a familiar one and yet _not_.

Setting down his pole with the makeshift knapsack tied to one end of it, he turned to the shrubs. Noticed the blue, black, and red berries.

He placed each hand on a limb, careful to find spots that lacked thorns and pushed part of two bushes aside.

There he found a tiny space pod. Too small for anyone but an infant, or toddler. Vines and moss grew on it, but he could still see part of it.

Walking through the vegetation, to the pod he looked around, sure that the dragon ball radar had led him to that very spot.

Tapping the finger of one hand to the side of his nose he wondered aloud, “Now where are you hiding, dragon ball?”

Behind him the leaves of the shrubs rustled and he pinched his nose.

Turning around his eyes widened and he grew still. He tried his best not to make any sudden movements, nor alert the creature to his presence. He held his breath and hoped the animal didn’t intend to stay long.

The little furry beast walked over to an indent between a couple of the bushes where several large rocks were and disappeared inside.

Goku’s eyes widened as he saw a glint of orange. Letting out a breath he whispered, “The dragon ball.”

He grimaced at the scent in the air, but he knew it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. How bad it still might get if he were to snag the dragon ball from its current position then and there.

The seven star dragon ball had a fierce and foul smelling guardian.

But he had need of the sphere which sat at the entrance to the den the small beast had just walked into.

Chichi wouldn’t forgive him if he returned home smelling like _that_.

He shook his head. He no longer shared a home with Chichi, but having been with her for so long it wasn’t easy to not think of her reaction. Not when they’d so recently parted ways.

Goku closed his eyes and sighed. He debated whether it was best to wait the creature out, or if he should risk the natural defense of the animal. It was not as though his wishes were going to go anywhere.

Upon reopening his eyes, he noticed two beady eyes looking out from the small den opening.

With a nervous chuckle and scratching the back of his head he took a few steps back. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. So please don’t make me have to bathe in tomato soup.”

The back of his heel hit the sphere of an old space pod. 

Turning his head he glanced down and carefully sat on the object. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and held out his arms. His fingers connecting with his thumbs as he decided to meditate.

What he didn’t expect was the whirring sound followed by him opening his mouth to gag.

The area was filled with the wretched stench of the animal the sound had set off.

Goku was glad his eyes were at least closed when the small creature let loose its defensive attack.

Leaping from the spot he’d sat, and opening his eyes just a little, he reached down and swiped up the seven star dragon ball.

If he’d known the animal was going to do that anyway he wouldn’t have even bothered trying to meditate and wait for it to leave its den again.

He pinched his nose again and turned to leave when the small space pod door opened.

When something pushed out from what looked like the control panel he jumped back. His knees bent, one hand went up and the other down. In his lower hand he still held the object he’d been after.

A strange voice spoke from the consol. 

“Kakarot.”

His eyes widened for just a fraction of a moment before almost shutting them again thanks to the haze in the air from the animal.

“Please keep this safe. It was forged by our peoples ancestors. Last reforged by your mother. The jewel within is far more precious than anything belonging to our people.”

“It belongs to you, Kakarot,” another voice spoke. “Be safe, my little Kakarot.”

The rest of the message got cut off as sparks shot out from the panel.

Goku quickly took hold of the piece of jewelry. Which to him looked like some sort of tiara with an odd jewel in the center. It reminded him of the color of a super saiyan’s eyes, but with a darker blue in the center.

He used his hand and sent a small ki blast to stop the sparks from starting a fire and then shut the door.

No longer able to hold his breath he coughed and charged out of the area. He winced as thorns tore through his clothes and against his skin.

The stench clung to him, the dragon ball in his hand, and the tiara in his other hand.

Now that he had all seven dragon balls he knew he could call forth Shenron. But he didn’t want to waste a wish on getting rid of the smell.

He realized that no normal bath would do. First he grabbed out a capsule and placed the rest of the dragon balls inside it along with the tiara. Placing that in his pocket he picked up his pole and knapsack and took to the skies.

Flying over the land he looked for a farm, or some wild growing tomatoes.

He passed over a small farm with stalls at the end of the driveway. There he noticed several long green vegetables. A few yellow vegetables. None of which he sought.

Lowering himself to the ground, his feet touched the grass and looked around. He didn’t see anyone.

Nearing the vegetables beneath a tall umbrella and sitting on a picnic table, the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. There in a small green basket sat a couple of large shiny tomatoes.

He reached out a hand to pick them up when he noticed a sign on them. The sign read 550 zeni, but he didn’t carry currency on him.

With a sigh he backed away. It looked like he’d have to go to someone’s place and ask for what he needed. Where most vegetables grew wild, tomatoes didn’t appear to grow in as many places as most vegetables and fruits did.

Lifting his fingers to his forehead he IT’d to Bulma.

Bulma sat outside on a lawn chair just outside of the building she lived in.

Her nose wrinkled. “Goku!? What happened!?” She sat up and removed the sunglasses she wore.

Goku scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. “I ran into a cute little black and white animal.”

“Oh, Goku, a skunk sprayed you?”

He nodded. “Do you have tomato juice?”

“There has got to be a better way to get that smell out, but I do happen to have tomato juice.” She stood up and walked into the house.

Goku followed and watched her open a cupboard full of cans of tomato juice and soup. “I don’t know why Okasan needs so much of it, but take what you need. We can always buy more.”

He grabbed as many as he could carry. “Thank you, Bulma.”

“It might be better if you washed up outside.”

“Okay.” He gave her a nervous smile and turned to head back out. He knew a perfect spot in the wild to open the cans and wash off himself and everything he’d had on him that had even a small run in with the skunk’s spray.

Once he’d flown to the location he had in mind he popped the lid on several cans. He poured one into his hair. The second down his back. The third down his front. Then smaller ones for each arm and leg.

He grimaced at the feeling of the goopy tomato juice and thick uncooked tomato soup on his person. But he had to get the scent off of him.

Once he was certain he was covered, he jumped into the water of the river and walked toward the water fall as the water fell from higher up the cliff.

Large green leaves surrounded the area. Tall trees shot into the sky, casting long shadows over the land below and part of the river itself.

Sunlight glinted off the water through the small breaks in the canopy as Goku closed his eyes and let the cool refreshing water wash away the tomato juice, tomato juice, and the stench he’d needed to use it for.

With his eyes closed he imagined what he’d wish for now that he had all seven dragon balls. He didn’t know if Shenron would be able to grant all that he asked for. There were limits after all. At least for Earth’s Dragon Ball’s.

Beginning to feel a chill, he opened his eyes and waded back to the bank of the river and hoisted himself out of the water.

Placing his pole on the ground he untied the knapsack and opened another can of tomato soup and soaked each item in it before dipping said item into the rapid water of the river.

Lifting each item to his nose to take a whiff, he set aside the ones that no longer had a hint of the stench from the skunk to one side. Those that did have any scent still lingering that was not the item’s usual scent, be it metallic or otherwise he sat to his other side and prepared to bathe them in the tomato cans again. He repeated the process thrice before dunking the picnic blanket inside as it carried the scent the most.

He blinked when he lifted the picnic blanket out and let the river take away the tomato scent and color. However, on the cloth the reddish-orange color remained.

Using Ki he dried off his clothes, and the cloth he used to wrap his items up on the end of the pole.

Taking the capsule out of his pocket he opened it to place each Dragon Ball inside yet another tomato can one at a time before dunking them in the water after allowing them to sit for a few minutes.

Finally, the last item that needed to be cleaned was the bejeweled tiara he’d found in the old space pod Grandpa Gohan had found him in when he was just a baby.

With a weary sigh he placed the tiara into the water once more after dunking it in one of the opened cans that still had some of the tomato soup left. It was one of those items that he had to be careful with due to the curve and not wanting to break it.

Never had he given much thought to his parents. Not even when he’d faced off against Raditz so many years ago. But those two voices calling him that name that very few called him and got away with it.

For a moment, he wondered if they were just as awful as the first Saiyan’s he’d met had been and if, like Vegeta, they could change.

As he thought about them, he turned his head to gaze at the seven dragon balls he’d collected. He had to hope that no one interfered with him making his wishes. There were always those that had wishes, hopes, and dreams. Some of them he was certain they could achieve on their own without the dragon balls. But wishes like his were impossible without Shenron to grant them.

At least he and his items no longer smelled like the skunk that had gotten them. It didn’t matter that the smell of tomato products remained heavy in the air.

Setting the tiara back in the capsule along with his pole and knapsack he took several steps back from the dragon balls. He lifted his hands to the darkening sky as dusk settled over the land.

Through the break in the canopy the earliest stars shone bright.

“Come forth, Shenron! And grant me my wish!”

He watched the dragon balls as they began to glow and overhead the stars grew dim as dark clouds gathered.

A large green and yellow dragon with red eyes appeared before him.

“What is your wish?” The great voice of Shenron called out.

“I wish for Saiyans who’ve never had, who’ve lost, or might in future lose their tails to be able to grow them back at will.”

Shenron remained quiet a moment. His eyes flashed and he dipped his head. “It is done. You have two wishes left.”

“I wish for the planet Vegetasei to be restored.”

Goku waited while Shenron concentrated on the wish. After a drawn out silence the wish granting dragon spoke.

“It is done. You have one wish left.”

“Shenron, are there any beta Saiyan’s left in this Universe?”

“Yes, Son Goku.”

“How many?”

“One full-blood and two half-blood.”

Goku blinked and wondered who it could be. If there were no other half-saiyan’s out there save for his sons and Vegeta’s then it had to be one of them. But there was always the slim chance of their being more Saiyans out there that they didn’t know about.

“Do I know them?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Son Goten.”

He did not think that was something he’d be telling Gohan. Not when his son had Videl. At least from what he’d learned from Vegeta, beta male’s of the Saiyan race could produce either way.

“Thank you, Shenron.” That was one wish he didn’t have to make. 

Upon realizing what it meant to be a beta of the Saiyan race his face grew warm.

“What is your third wish?”

“I wish for Saiyan’s to be resurrected on Vegetasei who would not hurt half-blooded Saiyans because they’re not full-blooded once I set foot on Vegetasei.”

Shenron again grew silent before he spoke. “The Saiyans that died, passed many, many years ago. Normally you would need to use the Super Dragon Balls. However, because you and your friends have saved Earth countless times, I will attempt to grant what I can.”

Goku’s toes curled and his brows furrowed.

“It is done. Once you have set your bare foot upon Vegetasei there will be some Saiyan’s brought back to life. It will not be a great number, so if you wish anyone specific to come back, concentrate on them before setting foot on the planet.”

Goku waved, “Thank’s Shenron! I will!”

Without another word, Shenron disappeared as did the dark clouds that had gathered. Once more the stars shone bright in the night.

The seven dragon balls shot into the air and scattered across the world.

Turning away from where Shenron had just been, he reached his hands into his pockets to make sure he still had the capsule with his other items.

Glancing at the mess he’d made with all the open cans he gathered them up with a ball of ki and flew back to Vegeta’s with them.

Finding the can for recyclables outside he tossed each can into it.

“Kakarot!”

He whirled around and grinned. “Hi, Vegeta.”

Vegeta frowned with arms crossed over his chest. “Why do you smell like tomatoes?”

“Better that than skunk, Vegeta!”

“Skunk?” He quirked a brow. “Just where were you and what were you doing to be caught off guard by a harmless animal?”

He scratched at the side of his nose with a nervous grin. “Heh. The skunk had the last dragon ball I needed.”

“You summoned Shenron already, didn’t you?”

Goku nodded. 

“What ridiculous thing did you wish for?” Vegeta leaned in towards him and arched one brow.

“Well, if you want to regrow your tail you should be able to.”

“My tail?” Vegeta blinked.

“Yeah!” Goku grinned. “I almost forgot!” He closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. He imagined his tail. With a soft growl of irritation and pain he felt bones reforming. Felt itchy along a limb he’d not had in quite some age.

Opening his eyes he looked down and grinned. “My tail’s back!” He lifted his dark tail and brushed his fingertips through the fur.

“Kakarot, how did you manage to do that?”

“I just imagined having my tail back and concentrated on the little left behind after it was last cut off.”

“Are you sure you’re fine with your tail being back?”

“Yes. And if we’re going into space, we won’t be here on Earth. And I missed my tail. I don’t need help washing my back with it.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as a vein popped on his forehead. “Kakarot, that’s a stupid reason to want your tail back.”

Goku chuckled. “That’s not the only reason, but it is one. You don’t have to regrow your tail. It’ll only grow back if you will it to. And if it gets cut off again, you can always will it to regrow. Although I don’t know how long it’s supposed to take after just getting removed.”

He watched Vegeta take in one deep breath after another and slowly exhale.

“Vegeta?”

“Quiet! I am trying to get my tail back.”

He watched Vegeta as a light breeze bristled through his hair. Listened to him growl out as his tail reformed and fur regrew upon the long missed appendage.

“You’ve got a nice tail, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes shot open. “Nice!?” The end of his tail flickered. “Nice? Really Kakarot. My tail is a royal tail. It is _more_ than nice.”

Goku blinked. “Is there something about tails I don’t know?”

“I’m sure there is. A _lot_ in fact.”

“Well, how about we go inside and you tell me all about Saiyan tails.”

Vegeta frowned. “You don’t have your own place yet?”

“No. Sorry, Vegeta. Maybe if I fix up Grandpa Gohan’s old place…”

“Never mind, Kakarot,” he said as he opened the door. “After you.”

Goku blinked. Usually men held doors open for women. And royalty usually stepped inside first. With a shrug he walked inside to one of the dark plum recliners in the living room and sat down.

He watched as Vegeta shut and locked the door. As the shorter male approached he looked him over. Vegeta might have been shorter than him, but he still had a presence all his own. Although his walk was regal and arrogant to boot, the other Saiyajin was powerful and had the muscular body honed through battle, war, sparring, and training to back up his arrogance.

A saiyan, like himself, even if their backgrounds were vastly different, who wanted to continue to achieve greater heights. To grow even stronger. Someone who never gave up and if Vegeta weren’t chasing him in strength he’d be the one training to catch up and even exceed him.

He realized he and Vegeta strove to outdo each other and in so doing continued to get stronger. But there was always someone out there stronger than themselves to face. He’d just rather they weren’t enemies and were just martial artists in a tournament, but alas those ideals weren’t always possible. Not with monsters out there that were pure evil and just never would repent.

Vegeta, taking a seat on the matching two-seater couch to the recliner Goku had taken, crossed one leg over the other.

“Kakarot.”

“Yes, Vegeta?”

“Did you only have one wish granted?”

“No.”

“Will you tell me what else you wished for?”

“Why?”

“Well, until your younger son graduates, we’re stuck here. I have to do something to pass the time.”

Goku blinked. “We could spar, Vegeta.”

“True, but that can wait until tomorrow. We’ll have plenty of time until we leave. If we don’t leave tomorrow and just let the boys catch up with us.”

“If you want to leave tomorrow, we need to tell everyone. Especially Goten and Trunks.”

Vegeta nodded. “I know, baka. Now. Do tell, what else did you wish for?”

“For a planet to be restored,” he whispered.

“What was that, Kakarot?” Vegeta stood up and walked over to him. Placed each hand on one of the chairs arms. He leaned down. “Tell me, Kakarot. So I can hear you.”

“I wished to restore a planet.”

“Did something happen to Earth I don’t know about?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Namek?”

“No.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “Vegetasei?”

Kakarot closed his eyes with a nervous grin and laugh.

“It’s been too long since the death of the people there for them to be summoned back.”

Goku opened his eyes. “We~ell…” he trailed off.

Vegeta’s forehead lowered to Goku’s. “What is it, Kakarot? Do not try to hide anything from me.”

Goku gulped as he felt Vegeta’s warm breath against his mouth and his forehead against his own.

“Heh. Heh. Some Saiyan’s will be resurrected when I set my bare feet on Vegetasei. Shenron said if I concentrate on who, if I know of anyone then I might be able to bring them back. The number might not be greater than a handful. Maybe a hundred or so at most.” That was what he thought. All because of the time since their death, and how much energy it took to fulfil the wish, not to mention the way he’d worded the wish.

“And who do you intend to resurrect, Kakarot?”

“Raditz, whomever my parents were, Nappa, and maybe Turles if they’re not going to go all out evil.”

“They will listen to their Prince.”

“Do… do you want your father returned, Vegeta? You said he might try and kill Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla.”

“If he even tries, I will forcibly take the throne. Now, you wanted to know more about tails, didn't you?” He asked as he removed his hands from the chair and walked backward to sit back down on the couch with two cushions.

Goku nodded.

“Now the size and color of a Saiyan’s tail doesn’t really matter. They only come in two or three shades. Tails are about the same length on anyone, but like with one's body gaining muscle the tail can grow so that they can always wrap around a Saiyan’s waist.”

Goku blinked. “I don’t think I ever really kept my tail wrapped around me.”

“It is a learned behavior. You most likely forgot it when you hit your head as a baby,” he huffed.

“Probably.”

“Now, tails give off pheromones more so than any other part of a Saiyajin’s body. Now two tails smell exactly the same either as far as anyone is aware. Family members might have a similar scent to each other, but not identical. By scent one can tell who is related and who is not.”

“So, Gohan and Goten’s tail would have a similar scent to mine?”

“I believe so. I never really tested the theory on the Demi-Saiyanjin’s.”

“I guess it would help if there are those that look similar, but don’t actually share the same bloodline.”

“I’m surprised you’re picking this up so well.”

Goku blinked. “I was never as stupid as people said I was,” he grumbled.

“We’ll see, Kakarot. Anyway, the pheromones of a Saiyan tail also play a part in reproduction. It’s rather difficult to get a Saiyan female or beta pregnant without a tail. Especially if the female or beta are the ones missing said tail.”

“Why?”

“Saiyajin’s go into season. Like a cat or a dog.”

Goku’s eyes widened. “What about the Alpha male?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re in season at all times. But when they have a mate they’ve claimed they have a more intensive time. It’s called rutting. It’s only set off when their mate goes into heat. That way they can keep up with their chosen and they can take care of each other.”

“Oh…”

“Now Saiyan’s can still get pregnant while not in season, but they’re most fertile during those times.”

“The tail really does play an important part,” the end of his own tail flicked at his side.

“Yes.”

“How do Saiyan’s act when in heat or rut?”

“They just get really horny,” he smirked.

Goku’s felt his face grow hot and ducked his head.

“The female and beta still get to choose whom they want to share that time with. They don’t have to choose anyone of course. It doesn’t hurt anyone, except it can be frustrating for everyone around them. Just smelling someone in heat, or even in rut can make others too close in vicinity hard, or wet, or both.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It’s not so bad. At least that is what I was told by my teachers when there were still Saiyan’s around to teach and be taught. At least unlike some species, we Saiyan’s maintain some control during the season of another be it someone in heat or someone in rut. We can say no and we can honor someone saying no. Remember what I said of those who don’t take no for an answer.”

“Their family and friends, or at least the family and friends of the one being assaulted are put to death. That seems harsh.”

“It might be, but someone who does that, in the course of Saiyan history has tried it time and time again. When it seemed to be incurable, taking their life was better than another Saiyan’s pride being shattered and their choice in partner taken from them. Worse when they’d try and do that to someone who already had a mate.”

“I hope none of the Saiyans that we find in space - if there are any still alive out there - and those who will be resurrected aren’t going to turn out to be like that.” Goku shuddered at the thought.

“Now the tail of a beta is quite important. You know how a woman can get wet during sex?”

Goku’s eyes lowered as his face heated up again. He remembered that from the very few times he and Chichi had done _that_. “I guess.”

Vegeta snickered. “What are you getting all red for, Kakarot? Anway a beta needs their tail to get wet in preparation for being penetrated.”

Goku gulped and pressed his knees together. “What?”

“The pheromones and hormones the tail provides for the beta sets off a gland inside them that gets them wet.”

“Vegeta!”

“What’s the matter, Kakarot? Can’t wait to get to Vegetasei and see if any beta’s were resurrected?”

He lifted his head. “Why would I want a beta?” His brows furrowed.

“Maybe a female Saiyan?”

He shook his head. “I’ve been with a woman. Even if they’re a Saiyan, I’d rather not.” It was possible they wouldn’t cheat on him, but he didn’t know any of them. The only Saiyan he knew and knew well was Vegeta. And the Demi-Saiyajins’ were either his own descendants or too young anyway.

“You do remember what I said about two Alpha Saiyan’s, don’t you? Unless they’re in a polyamorous relationship with a female or a beta it rarely if ever works out. Especially when their mate goes into season. Death and heartbreak have resulted in the past during those unions.”

“Did you ever like another Alpha, Vegeta?”

“I have contemplated it on occasion during my life. But when asked, those other Alphas’ were not willing to submit, even to their prince. It was one thing I would not force upon them either.”

“Who was the last alpha? Raditz?”

Vegeta blinked and then tilted his head back to let out a loud laugh. “What!? No way!”

“Who then?”

The older Saiyajin lowered his head back and turned his head with a scowl. “As I said, I don’t think this Alpha would submit to me.”

“Come on Vegeta, just tell me.”

Those dark eyes turned to gaze into his. “Kakarot. You.”

Goku blinked several times in succession. “M-me? But I didn’t think…”

“You are the only other Saiyan alive around here aside from the Demi-Saiyans.”

“So, convenient?” Goku frowned.

“No. If you weren’t attractive it wouldn’t be an issue. You’re more so than the alpha’s I’ve run into in the past. And don’t let the woman hear of this, but you’re more attractive than even her and she is beautiful.”

“So, you prefer alpha’s?” 

Vegeta shook his head. “No. I prefer beta’s, followed by females. I am at times attracted to some Alpha’s.”

“Oh, so you like anyone?”

“No! Baka!” Vegeta glared across at him.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and wondered if he should share the knowledge he’d learned. His hand stilled as he came ot a decision.

“Vegeta…”

“What?”

“Promise you won't do anything if I tell you a secret.”

“What makes you think I’d do anything, Kakarot?”

Goku lowered his hand from his head and onto the arm of the recliner. “I don’t know. But it’s something I just learned about and I don’t want to just jump into anything. I mean I just got divorced and this is all knew.” He’d jumped into things in the past in regards to his now ex-wife. Which had ended on a sour note, even if neither he nor Chichi herself seemed too broken up.

“Tch. Fine. I promise not to do anything… right away. It depends on what you tell me. It just better not be anything stupid.”

He lowered his gaze for a moment and stroked the end of his tail, worrying the fur.

“Well!?” Vegeta growled. “Spill it!”

With a deep breath he lifted his head, “I’m not an Alpha, Vegeta.”

Goku watched as Vegeta’s brows furrowed. Saw the older Saiyan lift his hand to his chin. Wondered why he appeared to be thinking so hard.

“So, if you’re not an Alpha, and I know you’re no female…” Vegeta’s brows rose and his jaw dropped, “are you saying you’re a beta!?”

Goku closed his eyes tight and gave him the famous Son grin. “Heh. Heh. Shenron said I was. Gohan and Goten too.”

When Vegeta said nothing, Goku reopened his eyes and watched as Vegeta’s tongue wet his lips. “Vegeta?”

“I’m going to need a night to process this information, Kakarot.”

“O-okay,” he didn’t know what else to say and he and Vegeta sat there for a long while just staring at one another.

That was until Goku’s stomach rumbled.

Vegeta smirked. “It sounds like you’re hungry. I can’t really cook, so why don’t I order pizza?”

Goku stood up. “No. I’ll go make something.”

“Don’t you remember what I said about beta’s cooking?”

“...Y-yes.”

“And you still want to cook?”

“Yes, Vegeta, but will you eat it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

As they both stood up, their tails wagged behind them.

Goku turned to head for the kitchen. His brows furrowed as he felt heat down his back side. Looking over his shoulder he took note of Vegeta’s lowered gaze. He sought out what the other male was staring at and felt his face grow hot yet again as he realized Vegeta was following the motion of his tail and staring at his ass. “Vegeta!”

Vegeta glanced up with a smirk, “Yes, Kakarot?”

With a huff he turned his attention back to the kitchen and the task at hand.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would love to hear if there's a favorite part in this chapter, or the whole story thus far.
> 
> Feel free to suggest things! Not all suggestions might get used, but you'll never know without stating them. Especially if they're in regard to culture (anything that gets used will be credited in notes if anything ever does sneak into the tale).
> 
> What do you think would have happened if Goku didn't make Vegeta promise not to just jump into anything right away?


	8. Flustered

Vegeta glanced out a window of his living room as the scent of sizzling meat and fried vegetables wafted through his house.

Kakarot was a Beta. Something he had  _ not _ foreseen. Couldn’t believe he hadn’t caught on some time ago, but if he had then at least three of their offspring might not have come into existence. Thus, it was just as well that he had not even thought of the possibility of the younger Saiyajin being anything but the Alpha he’d long believed him to be.

With the knowledge he had now and what he could recall of the culture of their people as taught by Nappa he knew what the next course of action was to be. As their culture stemmed in part due to their nature more-so than anything that was simply made up.

His tail swished behind him as he contemplated. He couldn’t go out right away, not when the beta - Kakarot - was preparing a meal. But he did not wish to wait until they were off in space to court the other Saiyajin.

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes he chuckled. It was no wonder Kakarot was so strong and constantly gaining. That was just how Saiyan’s were, although there were those who were never able to go beyond certain plateau’s. In part it was genetics, but if that were the case, Kakarot’s brother would have done better than he had. Or maybe he’d died before that potential had been reached. Beta’s though, for whatever reason, had more potential than either females of their species, or most Alpha’s of their race.

Opening his eyes he turned toward the arch leading to the kitchen. If he were to keep Kakarot, he had to continue to improve and keep up with and even surpass his long time rival. With other Saiyan’s to be revived upon Kakarot setting foot on the revived Vegetasei there was always that slim possibility that another could have achieved what he and Kakarot had.

Either he would need to fight off other suitors when they arrived, or he’d need to claim the beta as his own before they reached the planet of their birth. It may not have been where Kakarot had grown up, but he had still been born upon its soil. And with it returned, their tails reformed, and knowledge along with it, Kakarot had to feel its pull. After all, the planet had been destroyed soon after Kakarot had been sent off world.

Though it was not their original planet. That had been Sadala. Far more ancient than Vegetasei. In their Universe it no longer existed and thus was not home to their race. Either being brought back would have sufficed, but to modern day Saiyans like himself Vegetasei was home.

He itched beneath the first layer of his skin. Vegetasei was beckoning him home, even if few of their number had survived and those Kakarot was to revive had not yet been given form and breath.

With a smirk followed by a chuckle he shook his head and whispered to himself, “Once again, a savior.” But this time not of Earth, but of Vegetasei and the Saiyajin race. He had to keep Kakarot alive to touch down on the planet, or the hope of their races continued existence would wither away into nothing - with not even a seed of hope. But that was not the main reason he could allow none to slay the beta, even if it was a great deal that Kakarot would be able to re-establish their species. To keep them from true extinction, for when they passed so too would the pure blood of their people coursing through their veins.

There was a great deal to think about. But thus far little to worry about. Not when both Kakarot and himself had continued to grow in strength. Their potential endless. Yet, at the back of his head he did wonder what would happen when there was no one else to face down. When they were both the strongest beings in all the Universes.

Where he strove to keep up with his long time rival and to surpass him, Kakarot himself continued to seek out greater and greater challenges. Just like a Saiyajin to never be satisfied unless he was fighting a worthy opponent. Someone else he could equal and even surpass. Neither he himself, or the battle hungry younger Saiyajin could toss aside their race’s nature - the thirst for war. And neither of them liked to lose, even to each other.

Just because Kakarot was a Beta male and thus a carrier of life didn’t mean he had a win. Some might think because he was considered one of the so called  _ fairer _ sexes at least in the mindset of the human race upon the Earth that Vegeta or another Alpha male could defeat him. But not in mind nor body nor spirit was that an easy task. And Vegeta did not want to break him. Not as he had in the past. That was something they were long past to the point they had become more like friends than anything. Loath as he’d been to ever admit it before.

Instead, the pair of them, without knowing it had been flirting in the way only Saiyajin could. Not that there weren’t other ways, but to flirt on the field of battle, be it a spar or war was how their people grew close. How bonds began to form. Where two Alpha’s it would always be more of a so-called pissing contest unless one stated it was something else, between an Alpha and a Beta, an Alpha and a female, and even a Beta and a female it was flirtation. It strengthened their bond one way or another.

His brows furrowed, wondering if the fighting Kakarot did with others was flirting or not. The younger male did enjoy battle. Always,  _ always _ somehow managed to befriend those who were once his enemies. Well, perhaps not quite always, but almost. There were those rare few who never would befriend Kakarot, many whom met their demise at his hand. Especially if they threatened his family or friends.

Vegeta reminded himself that Kakarot hadn’t cooked for others. Not that he remembered. Typically Chichi cooked whereas Bulma ordered catering if her mother wasn’t cooking. And when it was camping it was more to teach his sons, even if he did share with the others. But those others were not of the Saiyajin race and surely did not understand.

_ ‘I have to make him mine. Soon. _ ’ He would have preferred there and then, but that would be disrespectful of their heritage and culture, and of Kakarot’s previous statement before he’d taken to the kitchen.

That didn’t mean he could do nothing, he thought, as he walked towards the kitchen with a smirk.

His eyes settled on the dark tail waving behind Kakarot as the younger Saiyan stirred something in a pan over the stove.

Walking up behind him, he wrapped his hands around the taller male’s waist.

He didn’t expect what happened when he did so. Certainly not the swift movement of Kakarot’s elbow swinging back and hitting him in the chest.

“Oof!” He staggered back due to the unexpected impact. “Kakarot!” He ground out the name, his brows furrowed into a scowl.

* * *

Goku whirled around, spatula in one hand as his eyes widened. “Vegeta! Sorry!” He nearly lifted his second hand to scratch behind his head, but managed to refrain at the last moment. He was in the process of cooking after all.

“What was that for!?”

“It was just a reflex Vegeta. You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Tch!” The older Saiyajin turned his head. Behind him his tail lashed back and forth.

“Why did you do that anyway, Vegeta?”

“Must I explain  _ everything _ ? Baka!” He crossed his arms in front of him.

“Uh. Yeah. First dinner!” He turned back around to turn off the burners. “Meat from the supermarket isn’t as good as hunting it myself, but I figured we’d use up what’s here.”

Goku didn’t know what Vegeta had been up to with that move. Beyond friendship he had little experience when it came to other relationships despite his marriage to Chichi. And at times it was difficult to tell just what Vegeta was up to or what the Prince of All Saiyan’s was thinking.

“Could you set the table, Vegeta?” He asked as he gave everything on the stove a last stir.

Behind him he heard the older male grumble, but the sound of cupboards opening and closing came close behind. He heard the clink of bowls, plates, chopsticks, and other utensils against the surface of the table.

Picking up one pan with a pot holder he used the spatula to dole out half of the stir fried vegetables and grilled chicken breast on one plate and the rest on another. Once done he set the pan back on the stove and opened up the oven and slid a pan with two apples inside. Each apple had the core cut out and was filled with a bit of butter, cinnamon, along with pecans and cashews.

After setting the timer he sat down in one of the chairs and Vegeta sat across from him.

He watched as Vegeta picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. Like a Saiyan he had an appetite on him, but he never ate as swift as himself either. Certainly he ate with more grace than Goku himself ever had.

Once he’d seen Vegeta eat several bites he dug into his own dish, eating with his usual relish. Chichi had been a good cook, he’d always enjoyed the food she made. Bulma’s mother had been just as good if not marginally better depending on what was being made. But when Goku himself cooked he thought his food to his own taste buds was more appealing.

As the pair of them ate, behind each of them their tails flicked in contentment.

When the timer went off, Goku placed his chopsticks on their holder and got up, grabbed the oven mitt again and took out the pan. He made certain to turn everything off and proceeded to take out two saucers on which he placed a baked apple each.

Picking them up he carried them to the table. Set one in front of Vegeta just behind his dinner plate that was nearly cleared and the other on top of his own cleared dish.

Vegeta quirked a brow. “What is this, Kakarot?” 

“It’s a baked apple. Haven’t you had them before?” He asked as he got out the milk to pour into their glasses.

“No. Apple pie, apple crumble, and apple cake, yes. Baked apple, no.”

“It kind of tastes like those.”

Vegeta nodded and after he finished what remained of his stir fry and chicken he placed the saucer on top of his dinner dish and picked up a spoon.

Goku watched with bated breath, his gaze never leaving the other as Vegeta lifted a spoonful of the inside of the baked apple to his lips. Saw those same lips form into an o-shape before they blew over the butter, cinnamon, and nut coated warm apple.

Vegeta’s eyes rounded as he chewed on the spoonful. Behind him his tail lifted and twitched.

Goku grinned and lifted his own spoon and dug into the sweet treat. His own tail rising, the end curling and uncurling as the pair of them ate their dessert. Between bites they sipped at their milk. Neither speaking a word, but now and then their gazes would meet before looking back down at their dish.

Vegeta stood once they’d finished their meal and pressed a button. The whirring sound of the robot’s turning on echoed through the kitchen. Long arms reached for the dirty dishes and took them to the sink where they began the task of cleaning up after the two Saiyajin. A second one had a hot dishcloth they used to wipe off the table before cleaning up the floor.

Goku and Vegeta washed and dried their hands. The housekeeping robots couldn’t do that for them.

“Kakarot, follow me.” Vegeta said and turned to leave the room.

Goku stood up and followed Vegeta out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He tilted his head to one side when the older Saiyan sat down on the couch with only two seats. Watched as Vegeta patted the space beside him.

“Vegeta?”

“Sit down here, Kakarot,” the other grumbled several moments later.

“Oh! Okay!” He walked over and sat down where Vegeta had been patting the spot beside him.

“I realize you don’t know much, Kakarot. Outside of training, fighting, and raising your offspring, and apparently cooking. Whoever taught you to cook did a good job of it.”

Goku scratched the back of his head with the famous Son grin that had been inherited by his sons from him. “Grandpa Gohan, mostly! But it’s easy to follow the cooking channel directions, and someone introduced me to people on youtube teaching their watchers to cook.”

“It’s an unexpected talent from you, Kakarot.”

“Heh. Thanks, Vegeta.”

“Even so, I am surprised how naive you are having been married and been taught by that perverted martial arts master of yours.”

Goku blinked. “Master Roshi?”

“Exactly. Especially after hearing just what kind of material he used to teach you how to read.”

“Oh! I wasn’t interested in the pictures.”

“Had you been, you and your wife might still be married.”

He stared at Vegeta. “Why?”

Vegeta shook his head. “I could be wrong. And while I don’t wish to hurt you…”

“Are you sure, Vegeta? You’ve never cared about that before!”

“That was physical! This is different.”

“How?”

He saw the vein on Vegeta’s head pop out.

“Because your ex-wife went looking for someone else to satisfy her needs.”

“Oh. But… I was never really interested in  _ that _ , Vegeta.”

“It’s called sex!”

Goku’s face heated and grabbing his knees he stared down at his hands. “I know, Vegeta!”

“So, you did not desire your wife?”

He shook his head. “No. I thought it was normal, only to… do that when trying to create new life.” Except he hadn’t been trying to when Goten had been conceived. He’d just wanted to make Chichi happy before facing down an enemy that had resulted in his death. Not that he hadn’t been dead before, but at that time, he’d stayed in Otherworld for seven years. Had he known of Goten he believed he would have come back sooner. But regrets were for the past, and he didn’t really have any. Aside from outright killing some beings and not giving them another chance.

“Do you desire… anyone, Kakarot?”

Goku lifted his head to look at him. Felt his Adam’s apple bob as his face grew hot again. Unable to hold Vegeta’s gaze he turned his head and tilted his chin down. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes. “I… I think so. W-who else do I spend so much time with Vegeta?”

The older Saiyajin remained quiet for what felt like ages before he spoke.

“You do spend a great deal of your time with me.”

Goku nodded.

“But that’s training. Except you  _ are _ a beta. But neither of us knew that until the past several hours.”

He nodded again and peaked at Vegeta.

“Well, there is a great deal to teach you. Some things I think you can learn from watching pay-per-view channels I’ve discovered. I’ve never had a use for them before.”

“Pay-per-view?” He lifted his head, his own brows furrowed.

Vegeta chuckled. “While you’re watching whatever I pick, I think I’ll be watching your expression. Lately you seem to blush more than I’ve ever noticed.”

He  _ did _ feel differently. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had his tail back, or because he’d learned about beta and what it meant, if only in part.

“And then, tomorrow, I will officially begin courting you. I’ll make sure the others know. I don’t want anyone trying to woo you now that you’re free of the woman you once called wife. I’ll be sure to do so as our people’s culture intended.”

“But Vegeta, I don’t know how to court you.”

“You do. It came natural. The sparring for one. And the cooking, which is new to me, but it is how beta’s flirt and court an Alpha.”

“That’s all?”

“No, but I’ll teach you as we go. For now, let’s see if there’s something on that will teach you more about how two men enjoy one another.”

Goku’s eyes widened at the smirk on Vegeta’s countenance as the older male lifted the changer. Once the television was on and channels were scrolled through he felt his face flush at the words across the screen.

“This one looks promising, Kakarot.” Vegeta clicked the purchase button and a movie with very little plot, but with a lot of naked bodies began.

True to his word, Vegeta stared at him.

At times, Goku tried to hide his eyes behind his hands, but then Vegeta would grab them.

“Kakarot, you must watch  _ all _ of it,” he grinned.

Neither seemed to notice as their tails twined around each other.

Goku’s eyes widened. “Wh-what!? How can  _ that _ go  _ there!? _ ”

Vegeta only glanced at the screen for a moment before looking back at him with a deep chuckle. “It depends on the race. A beta, or even a female of our people rarely has need for lube. Unless a male is playing with that part of the female, or an Alpha is playing with another Alpha. Humans though, well, no matter the sex if they’re using that part they need their lube.”

“How can that even fit, Vegeta!?” He glared at the other Saiyajin who just quirked a brow and smirked.

“Apparently with a lot of preparation and lube. But it’s much easier for a Beta to accommodate an Alpha. We’re not Earthling humans after all.”

Goku had heard words in regards to penetration earlier when they’d been discussing it. But seeing it on the screen and hearing what Vegeta said made him feel a bit dizzy. He gulped as realization dawned on just what the other male wanted to do to him. And he  _ had _ been flirting with him. Wanting to court him, but he hadn’t quite realized what would happen. And the shorter male had been staring at his ass earlier! He wanted to more than just touch him.

He wasn’t ready for this. Not the things he saw on the television before him.

“I-it looks like that hurts.”

“I believe it can, at least for the first time. But I imagine if one is careful they can keep any possible pain to a minimum.”

Goku shook his head and while his face felt hot all through the movie he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the screen. In part because he wanted to know, even if he didn’t want to know due to what it meant for him, and in part because Vegeta had told him he had to watch all of it.

“I… I’m not ready for  _ that _ , Vegeta! Why do I have to watch this!?”

“I realize that, baka! As for why, it’s so you have  _ some _ awareness of what will happen at some point in time.”

He glanced away from the screen to stare at the Alpha. “Do… do you  _ really _ want to do those things… to me?” He wondered how Vegeta could even think of it after they’d long been rivals. Each trying to one up the other.

Vegeta lifted a hand to cheek. Goku instinctively rubbed his cheek against the other Saiyan’s palm. His eyes rounded when he noticed he didn’t have his gloves on. “Vegeta?”

“It isn’t as though I had not given it thought before, Kakarot. But before I believed you to be another Alpha. Thus why we always challenged each other. Neither of us ever wanting to get left behind.”

“You… thought about…” he didn’t know if his face was ever going to stop feeling hot again.

“Yes. Before I got involved with the woman, Bulma, and after we ended our involvement with one another.”

“Oh…”

“Yet I did not think the opportunity would ever arise where I could court you. That you’re a Beta makes you all the more precious.”

“If I’d still been another Alpha?”

“We would have needed to find a Beta or a female to keep us centered, even though I did not like the thought of sharing you with another. Our culture may allow and accept polyamoroous relationships, but there remain those who only have a desire for one and could never dream of letting someone else touch their mate or themselves. But I imagine we’d still have been together at some point. I could be wrong. Then again, as far as I’m aware, save for Broly and Tarble, we’re the only two still alive of our people.”

“Are either of them a Beta?”

“I do not believe so. Tarble may be shorter than me, but he is still an Alpha. Size has nothing to do with one’s sex after all. Look at how much taller Krillian’s wife is compared to him. Now as for Broly… he is more than likely an Alpha, but even if he somehow turns out to be a Beta, you’re the Beta I’m interested in.” He moved his hand to brush through Goku’s hair.

Goku shivered at the sensation of someone else’s fingers running through his hair and felt a strange rumbling sound rise to his ears. He blinked, “What?”

Vegeta grinned. “So you  _ can _ purr.”

“I… don’t remember ever purring! Not even as a kid.”

“Some purr and some don’t. Some don’t as children, but do so as adults. Females and Beta’s tend to purr more than Alpha’s. Of course all Females and all Beta’s purr a great deal when they’re in season.”

Goku hoped he wasn’t going to go into season anytime soon. He still had to get his head wrapped around the idea of being a Beta and what that meant. Especially the part about being able to get pregnant and give birth to babies. He’d enjoyed spending time with Gohan and Goten. They were his sons. Not that he could spend as much time with them as he would have liked. Not when their mother had other ideas about how they were supposed to spend their time.

Which made him wonder something. He wasn’t ready for what they were watching to go on between them. Even if his body felt warm and the idea of doing that with the male sitting beside him had him feeling some discomfort underneath his gi - something he was thankful was loose fitting otherwise it would have been far too easy to see what was going on.

Then he noticed Vegeta’s nose twitch. And he could smell, as well as see how his own scent was affecting him.

Quickly, he tried to think of a way to distract him. Something in Vegeta’s gaze had him gulping again before he asked the question that had formed. “Vegeta, who decided how to raise the cubs?”

“It is either a joint effort, or the Alpha allows their mate to decide. Our people, although they are fighters, they also could take on other jobs. Few were ever non-combatant, but there were those who were. So if you’re worried about having offspring, know that your desire to train them is the same desire for many, if not all of our race. Remember, we descend from warriors as that is what our people are and have always been in one form or another.”

Goku nodded and didn’t realize that Vegeta had been slowly leaning more and more toward him as he spoke. Nor that his own body was tilting in his direction. Not until he felt Vegeta’s lips on his.

His eyes widened at the feel of the other male’s lips on his own. He and Chichi hadn’t actually  _ kissed _ as far as he could ever remember.

In the background, from the television they heard panting, moaning and groaning. But in that instant the sound was distant as if from far away.

Goku’s eyes fluttered closed as he lifted his hands. Placed them on Vegeta’s shoulder. But he didn’t bring him closer, nor did he push him away.

A pleasant chill ran down his back as the older male brushed his mouth over his. Back and forth, slowly coaxing his mouth open.

When he felt the moistness of the other’s tongue slide into his mouth he leaned back and stared at Vegeta.

“Vegeta!?” He lifted his fingers to his lips. Saw his own hand tremble. He didn’t think he was afraid. Not of Vegeta. But he was confused. Uncertain. His gaze flicked to the screen and felt his face heat up again.

Vegeta himself stood up. “I’m going to shower, Kakarot.”

Goku nodded and watched him go to leave, only to nearly trip as he felt a tug on his own tail.

The older male spun around and glared at him before his gaze softened upon seeing their tails entwined. Vegeta lowered his hands to untangle their tails from one another.

“I guess I have to be patient with you, Kakarot, but this is just more proof that you want me more than you realize.”

Goku watched him leave the room, the fur on his tail bushing up as his eyes remained wide. He had no idea what Vegeta meant, but realized it had to have something to do with their tails more-so than his arousal.

He frowned down at his crotch and muttered, “Behave!” His body might have wanted more, but mentally he just wasn’t ready for that next step. And he wasn’t going to just let Vegeta have his way with him.

Goku didn’t know how long it would take before he was ready and certain of Vegeta’s interest in him, but he wasn’t going to go from one relationship to another. Not with how the last had ended. And besides, Vegeta hadn’t yet courted him, though he had made mention of it.

Turning his gaze back to the television he let out a sigh when the credits began to scroll. At least that was over with. The two men hadn’t even known each other. They’d just met at a bar and then gone off to some hotel. He didn’t understand how anyone could do that. Not without commitment. At least neither of them had cheated on their partner.

He clicked the off button on the remote and shook his head. There was some worry that if he entered into a relationship with Vegeta too soon, as he had with his ex-wife, the end result might be the same. It was in part the reason he couldn’t just let himself give in to the scent of Vegeta’s arousal and the light musk the other’s tail was giving off. He imagined the older Saiyan could make the scent stronger if he wanted to, but thankfully had refrained.

There was so much for him to learn and in just one day, less than twenty-four hours, he’d learned more than he’d ever known. Both in regard to Saiyan culture and sex between men due to that awful movie. Not that he couldn’t imagine Vegeta doing those things to him, but after the life he’d led it was still difficult to wrap his head around. Part of him would have gladly just let Vegeta show him first hand, but he held back.

He didn’t know how long one was supposed to court another, and he wasn’t sure asking his ex-wife, or Vegeta’s ex-lover was the best idea. Instead, he’d have to wing it. Unless… maybe he’d speak to his friends, but they were all men who didn’t seem to have one iota of interest in men. But surely, he could still ask them. Except for Master Roshi. Something told him it was not a good idea to ask him. Not when everyone, especially the women, insisted that he was a perverted old man.

But in the meantime, he had something to take care of. And with Vegeta already in the shower he couldn't go in there and take care of his problem. A problem he’d typically only get after a really good sparring session with Vegeta. One he either rid himself of with cold water, or took care of in the privacy of the backwoods, if ignoring it outright did nothing.

Rising from the couch, he set off for the room Vegeta had given him for his stay.

Closing and locking the door he undid the sash of his gi. Removed one arm and the other from the top followed by each of his legs till he stood in nothing but his own flushed skin.

Laying down on the cool sheets of the bed he closed his eyes as his head hit the pillows.

With a low sigh he lifted one of his hands and trailed his the tips of his fingers down one side of his head. From his temple, against the corner of an eye, fluttering slowly over his cheek bone down along his jawline. He shivered as those fingertips and blunt nails trailed over the side of his neck down to where his neck met his shoulder. There he kneaded his own flesh before his fingers continued their path down over his pectoral muscle until he reached one of his nipples.

Taking his nipple between thumb and index finger he twisted the hard peak one way and then the other. Plucked at the nubile flesh, pinching and twisting again. His other hand lifted to follow a similar trail down the other side. Goku’s back arched off the bed, his head tilted back as his mouth opened. A loud shuddering moan passed his lips and echoed through the room.

With another shudder his back fell back to the bed as his hands moved from his nipples down the dips above his hips and lower and lower still. Both hands meeting between his muscular thighs where one grabbed the base of his cock and the other thumbed over the head of his cock.

From there he gathered his precome and used it to slick his cock. It might not have been much, but he felt it was enough to help.

He couldn’t help but imagine Vegeta’s hands on him instead of his own. Could see the smirk and those dark eyes darker still with desire, right behind his closed eyes as he twisted one hand and stroked up and down his shaft.

The fingers of his other hand rubbed against the frenulum before lowering to his balls. Gave them a gentle squeeze followed by a firmer one as he continued to stroke his length faster and faster. Each time he reached the head he gathered precome to help the gilde of his hand against his heated flesh.

He let go of his balls, allowing them to bounce. He groaned and grit his teeth together.

Then the fingers of his second hand brushed down just below his balls and pressed against his perineum.

With a few more strokes of his cock, and pressure rubbing against that spot behind his balls his back arched up off the bed, his eyes opened wide, his pupils dilated as he moaned. His body shuddered again and again as he came, wave after wave as he moaned one name, "Vegeta!" Spurts of his cum landed on his abdomen, stomach, up to his chest and chin.

As his body relaxed, his breathing heavy he heard outside his door a certain thick throaty voice.

“Damn it, Kakarot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Just imagining what Vegeta must be feeling right now.
> 
> I really want to get them up into space, but I guess they have a bit more to do before they go. Although will they wait on the others, or just leave and let them follow at their own pace...


	9. Statements Made

Despite the problem of the night prior, Vegeta woke at the crack of dawn. Smirked as he showered with unscented products and left his house with a still sleeping Kakarot inside. The other Saiyan slept like a log, no sound disturbing his slumber. And yet the scent of what Kakarot had done in the guest room still lingered even if it had grown somewhat stale in the intervening hours between nighttime and dawn.

It still boggled the mind that his longtime rival was a beta male. But with their tails returned and their own Saiyan pheromones released it was easier to distinguish his own Alpha scent from that of a Beta. Had they  _ both _ had their tails from the start he wondered how things might have changed, or if they would have at all. Some things were best left to the past without thinking of  _ what if’s _ . For what if’s were useless things in the present.

Despite having taken a shower, once he made his way into the wilderness some miles away, he found a mud patch. Removing his shoes and shirt he lowered himself to roll in the mud. Usually the thought of doing so was beneath him. However, with a  _ beta  _ of his own race involved it was tradition. Ergo, even as a member of the Royal Elite, it was expected and thus seen as rude not to do so. Not when one was courting a carrier.

There  _ had _ been interest in the other male before. Even when he’d thought him to be another Alpha. Perhaps even before his days spent with Bulma Briefs. A fierce woman, but not one he could have fully bonded with. She was of a different species. That humans and Saiyans could produce viable offspring had been a shock. But it proved difficult to produce more with them, whether or not one tried. And although he cared for his offspring and would harm those who tried to harm them if they couldn’t fight off a foe themselves, he didn’t fully connect with them. They were, all of them,  _ too _ human. Both his offspring and Kakarot’s own.

There way of courting was much like their mother’s race more so than that of their sire’s. Perhaps he’d need to teach Trunks and Goten about proper Saiyan courtship seeing as they had started courting in the Earthling way. They were part of both worlds after all, even if Vegetaisei was gone… except that was no longer the case. Thanks to Kakarot.

He should have been the one to call forth Shenron and make the wish. But it hadn’t even entered his thoughts. Then again, why would he wish back a planet when he couldn’t wish back any of his people!?

“Tch!” Of course Kakarot managed to get the dragon to somehow grant him a wish that normally he wouldn’t grant. And the Super Dragon Balls would have been more of a hassle to track down and even move!

After finishing rolling in the mud he knelt up and as carefully as he could while using as little ki as possible he took one stealthy step after another.

The mud masked his scent as he inhaled. Turned his head one direction and another as he traversed the woodlands in search of fresh prey. If he could find something large and take it down he could offer it to the beta. To Kakarot. The beta had initiated courtship and now the Alpha would show him his worth as a provider. Not that a beta couldn’t provide for themselves, but Vegeta would not spit upon traditions of old, passed down from generation to generation.

His entire body stilled as a loud snap northwest of his position reached his ear.

He turned his head, slow least even that slight movement cause panic amongst the mammals of the forest.

There, just past a few trees and into a clearing, a small meadow, stood a great beast. Several heads taller than Vegeta himself with antlers that spoke of the bucks great age. Dangerous, for someone who didn’t have his advantages. A fine specimen.

He debated on going after the buck, or one of the does in the area. However when another buck, this one appearing younger due to their antlers he stood back and watched.

Experience and size could win against a smaller and less experienced buck. But this other buck was not one who’d just entered adulthood, but had been around for a couple of seasons at least.

The two bucks stared each other down. The elder glaring. But the younger did not back down. Vegeta had to smirk at his tenacity. It was strange that some animals fought for breeding rights rather than allowing the so-called fairer sex to choose. Thus far he’d not seen a doe on Earth follow the losing buck, no matter how many does the winner claimed.

He watched as the younger buck lowered his head and charged. Less than a heartbeat or two later the older buck mirrored the younger.

Antlers clashed together and caught. The bucks heads nearly touching. The elder tilted his head to the right and gave a vicious shake as he tried to unbalance his opponent.

The younger however changed his center of gravity so that it was harder for the more experienced of the two to move him.

While the older buck might have been taller and with a mightier set of antlers, the youngster had just a bit more weight on him. As if he’d gorged on food more than the other before the season, or hadn’t challenged any other male of his species until that moment. Biding his time until the others were exhausted from one challenger after another. That was if the deer could think on that sort of level.

Perhaps it had been just luck. Sometimes that happened, even if Vegeta didn’t quite believe in such a thing. But he’d met gods and angels, so he wasn’t as skeptical as once he’d been. Yet he didn’t know how much luck applied to non-sentient mammals like the creatures before him as they fought for the right to mate, or even the right to take on the entire herd.

The elder lifted his forelegs as his antlers came free of the youngers. But the younger didn’t back down and followed suit.

Again their heads lowered and their antlers clashed. The elder and the younger used their forelegs to hit out at the other. The elder landed one hoof on the younger’s right foreleg, but the younger’s left hoof bashed into the elder’s throat where it met his chest.

They both heaved and their hooves hit the ground. The elder appeared to have trouble breathing and the younger stepped back with the tiniest limp. So small that Vegeta didn’t think he’d been terribly injured. Out in the wild with the predators any weakness could be used against him. Even a momentary one like bruising, but it looked like nothing was broken.

The elder buck however shook his head, but before he could regain his barings the younger lowered his head and ploughed into the older buck who didn’t see it coming. And thus lost his foothold and fell onto his rump. That moment gave the younger buck a chance and he took it, swiping his antlers at the elder who had a difficult time just rising back up.

Vegeta shook his head as once the elder was back up he turned and ran from the younger. Had that single moment not happened where the younger buck had gotten in that hit to the elder’s throat he may have not won. There would be challengers, but the buck that had run, now that he no longer had a herd had just become his prime target.

With a manic grin and a glint in his dark eyes, Vegeta zeroed in on his chosen prey as it sped away, but not so fast that he couldn’t follow. The beast no longer had the protection of its herd, although he was pretty sure that the beast was supposed to protect his herd rather than be protected by it.

“You’ve nothing to lose now,” he whispered with a low chuckle. And judging by the size of the buck and how many prongs upon his antlers, he surely had passed on his genes several times over.

Flying over the creatures, not caring of the twigs and leaves that got caught in his hair or nearly hit him in the face he landed on the beast’s back. Grabbed hold of its antlers and with all his might turned its neck until it snapped. A loud crunching snap as its neck bone broke.

Before the beast, upon drawing its last breath fell, Vegeta hopped off and to the side.

Picking it up, he grunted. It was heavy. Somehow he managed with a bit of ki manipulation to drag it back to his house. Where a bleary eyed Kakarot opened the door.

“Vegeta?” He blinked. “Wh-what!?” His gaze widened at the sight of the buck Vegeta dropped at his feet.

“Consider this my true answer to the question of courtship.” He lifted a hand to his chest, “I, Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and the Queen hereby declare my intentions to court Kakarot, son of Bardock, third class, and Gine, third class.” It was tradition to list off their classes, he just hoped Kakarot didn’t take offense.

Kakarot blinked. “Ah. Oookaaay.” He looked from the fresh kill to Vegeta and scratched the back of his head. “What do I do with it? And why’re you so muddy?”

“You  _ eat _ it, Kakarot!” He rolled his eyes. “And I was hunting, mud helps.”

“Eh? But there’s so much for just us.”

“I know, but whatever doesn’t get eaten can go in the freezer. Or you can give some to your brats, or whoever you want.” Just so long as he accepted it and ate some of it. Alpha’s hunted. Beta’s cooked. At least when courting. It was all instinct, but after that he believed they were supposed to share all duties. Although being a Prince others were supposed to do all of that for him and his consort. But not while courting.

“Right! Well, we better get skinning and cutting into portions.”

“I’m surprised you couldn’t eat all of this on your own.” Which meant he’d provided well for the beta. More-so if he had also helped to provide for his pack. Which consisted of Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Pan. He wasn’t sure of Chichi counted as a part of it anymore though. But this was him trying to make sure that the beta’s interest in him didn’t wane and that Kakarot would become a part of his own pack.

“The knives are in the kitchen. We’d best skin and cut the prey up outside. It’ll mean less mess inside and it can’t fit through the door as is.”

Kakarot looked over the buck and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be back with the knives and a tablecloth!” He ran inside and moments later returned with the aforementioned items.

“I’ll be back to help once I’ve washed off,” Vegeta grumbled and went to shower in order to remove the drying mud from his person and redressing before returning to help Kakarot.

A few hours later they’d had some of the buck for breakfast along with dandelion greens, pecans, and sliced apples. The rest Vegeta and Kakarot had cut up, salted, and added to ice boxes. 

They’d forgone the freezer when Kakarot declared, “Let’s invite our families for dinner!”

Vegeta was just glad he wasn’t going to call  _ everyone _ of his friends. He wasn’t sure they’d have had enough then, because the younger Saiyan just had so many friends. And somehow the man, almost always made his enemies into friends. Though there were those few that remained foes.

What worried him, was Kakarot’s penchant for attracting attention. Mostly of those seeking to prove themselves the most powerful beings. Although Vegeta himself wasn’t far behind, at times was equal, and even at times exceeded Kakarot’s power level. Something that was always influx between them. Even though Kakarot kept outdoing him again and again. But he was determined to never fall behind. And now he had even  _ more _ of a reason to, because as an Alpha he felt he needed to be stronger so he could protect the beta.

He shook his head at the notion. Kakarot  _ was _ rather strong. As he himself was. There were few out there that could match either one unless you got into the territory of the gods. But there were times when the younger Saiyan utilized something that typically only the gods themselves did.  _ Ultra Instinct _ . And although he himself had continued to grow strong and evolve, he hoped to someday gain and utilize that for his own.

He watched as Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Panchy, Dr. Briefs, Tights, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten appeared. Chichi was nowhere in sight. Although Piccolo was there.

Turning his head he noticed Kakarot’s grin. “You did not invite the harpy?”

Kakarot scratched his cheek. “Heh. Don’t call Chichi that. I invited her, but she was having a date night…”

Vegeta shook his head. It hadn’t even been that long since those divorce papers were brought up. Then again it was the woman's own fault for going behind her husband's back. She should have just asked for the papers before getting involved with someone else. Shrugging he looked back at the gathered members of his and Kakarot’s extended  _ Earth _ family.

“It’s too bad they don’t all want to go to Vegetasei,” Kakarot sighed.

“With their power levels it might be a bad idea. Even for a visit.” Most Saiyans had a much higher level than the humans. Although Kakarot himself had been born with a level similar to the average found on the blue planet. Few of the humans were able to rise above their average. As far as he was aware, Krillian was the strongest  _ human _ man on the planet. Although perhaps that was the old perverted man who had taught him and Kakarot.

“Maybe. But I’ll miss them, won’t you, Vegeta?” He stared down at him with wide eyes.

“Tch.” He turned his head away. He didn’t want to admit that he might miss anyone. Especially if his children didn’t want to stay on Vegetasei. After all they had grown up on Earth and their mother intended to remain on the planet. “It’s not like we can put Vegetasei in this solar system without terrible consequences. So don’t even think about wishing for that too!” He growled, his tail flicking behind him in agitation.

“The dragon balls won’t be active for another year Vegeta. And there’s gotta be some way for us to visit between the planets quicker and easier than space travel.”

“There is your IT technique.”

“But I can’t teach that, and even if I could, not everyone would be able to use it.”

“I’m sure Bulma will think of something.  _ Eventually _ .”

Bulma, with Bulla at her side walked up to them. “I’m surprised  _ you’re _ throwing a picnic Vegeta.”

He frowned. “It was Kakarot’s idea.”

“Yeah, but Vegeta hunted a big buck! I wish I’d gotten to see it.”

“Really?” She blinked and quirked a brow, turning her attention back to Vegeta. “I would have enjoyed watching that too.”

Vegeta turned his head and stared out at the distance, though he wasn’t staring at anything in particular.

Gohan walked up to his father. “Tousan, are you sure about cooking?”

Kakarot closed his eyes, grinned, and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. It’s not like I’m  _ bad _ at it, Gohan.”

Gohan’s brows furrowed for a moment. He shifted his gaze to Vegeta. “My Tousan isn’t bothering you, is he?”

Vegeta quirked a brow. “What makes you think that?”

“We-ell, I know you’re…  _ friendly rivals _ , but it’s kind of hard to imagine you two  _ living _ together.”

“We’ve managed it before in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.”

“Yeah, but that was for training. You’re not training now. Are you?” Gohan tilted his head as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Vegeta didn’t know how to answer that. Did he need to spell it out what his intentions were to others besides Kakarot? He looked to the beta male. “Kakarot.”

Kakarot looked away from Bulma and Bulla. “Yeah, Vegeta?”

“Perhaps you’d care to share your discovery and that we’re no longer just going to  _ explore _ space.” It was much more than that. But perhaps they could start trade with other planets who weren't too upset with Saiyans. Vegetasei would, he thought, be in need of resources. The planet wasn’t as fertile as Earth after all and their species had a great appetite, especially those like Kakarot.

“Oh!” Kakarot banged a fist over his palm. “Dinner will be done soon, but I have something to tell everyone.”

Vegeta nodded. “Some very important information,” he emphasized the last two words. His gaze flickered to the Demi-Saiyans as it would affect them greatly more-so than the humans, although he was sure they too would be affected. Vegetasei would need its Prince, and currently, Prince Vegeta was courting a beta male and if it went beyond that, he couldn’t just let Kakarot stay on Earth. Nor did he believe Kakarot would allow the planet to be left defenseless when no one was near his power level that wasn’t his own offspring or Vegeta’s.

Everyone sat down and stared at Kakarot while Vegeta stood off to the younger Saiyan’s side, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

“I summoned Shenron and made wishes.”

Bulma grinned. “Did you wish for what you told me?”

“Kinda!” Kakarot grinned at Bulma.

Vegeta opened his eyes, “You told her?”

“Well, it’s her dragon radar, right?”

“True,” he grunted and closed his eyes again. Although he was listening. To everything and everyone around them. Though he extended his senses beyond his house.

“So, Tousan, what did you wish for?” Gohan asked with a nervous laugh.

Goten and Trunks, holding hands, stared at them with big wide eyes.

Panchy had walked over to the outdoor fire with meat from the buck being roasted over it to make sure it wasn’t getting singed. Dr. Briefs and Tights sat at one of the picnic tables while Videl and Pan sat on the ground atop a picnic cloth.

“Well I wished that any Saiyan who never had a tail, or who lost theirs, could get it back if they wanted it.”

Gohan blinked. “Really? Tousan, you know that’s dangerous.”

“Only if you look at the full moon! And you don’t have your tail, but you can if you want to. Trunks, Goten, and Bulla too! And Pan!”

Pan glanced up at her name being mentioned from watching her mother set out a chess board.

The adults that knew what it meant for a Saiyan to have a tail shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

Piccolo frowned. “Does this mean we’ll need to constantly be cutting tails off?”

Vegeta growled, his tail lashing behind him. “Don’t even think about it.”

Kakarot himself had grabbed his own puffed out tail and pet the fur. “Don’t worry tail, you’re safe.”

Gohan cleared his throat. “And… what else did you wish for, Tousan? I hope nothing as dangerous as your tail.”

Vegeta grumbled. “It’s only dangerous for those who go Oozaru who haven’t mentally trained to control themselves while in that state.”

Everyone, but Kakarot, shot a glare at him. He shrugged.

“Well, for one of my other wishes, I wished that the planet Vegetasei be restored. So Vegeta and I won’t just be exploring space.”

Gohan stood up and frowned at his father and Vegeta. “And what do you two plan to do with Vegetasei? You’re coming back, right?”

“Well, to visit, yeah.”

Goten’s frowned. “Just a visit? Don’t you want to be with your family Tousan?”

“Of course, Goten, but I’ll have family on Vegetasei too and… it’s where I was born. I’d… like to live there, if only for awhile.”

Vegeta hoped it would be more than for awhile if he had his way. Not that he’d prevent visits. But unless they found a way to travel faster, or somehow teleport from one planet to the other, it wouldn’t be practical to do so often.

Pan piped up, “What do you mean, there will be family on Vegetasei, Jiji?” She asked her grandfather.

Kakarot blinked and Vegeta knew the younger Saiyan had a  _ huge _ soft spot for his granddaughter. She might be the one to tip the scales in favor of him returning to Earth and staying there rather than just visiting.

“Ah, well, I wished that once I set foot on the planet that some of the Saiyans would be brought back to life. But only the ones that won’t care or try to hurt those that aren’t pureblooded Saiyans just because they’re only half or quarter Saiyan. Something like that. Unless I think of someone that I want alive anyway…”

Vegeta didn’t think Kakarot wanted any Saiyan around whom would target his family, nor did Vegeta like the idea of anyone going after his descendents either. Except he’d have liked to see his father. He couldn’t recall what his mother had thought of those that were born not of two Saiyan parents. Yet Kakarot was willing to bring King Vegeta back for Prince Vegeta himself. But if his sire tried to harm anyone in their family, he wasn’t going to just sit back and let him do whatever. Not when he’d lived without the other man for so long.

Gohan frowned, “Tousan, how can you be so irresponsible!?” He shook his head, fingers to his forehead.

Kakarot chuckled. “Eh, Gohan…”

Vegeta opened his eyes and glowered at Gohan. “Kakarot is  _ not _ being irresponsible. In fact for how he made the wishes he was much more responsible and mature than he typically is. Especially for his age.” Not to mention his Saiyan genes. The man was far too soft for being a Saiyan. Not that Vegeta himself hadn’t grown somewhat soft whilst on Earth. He had a soft spot for his offspring after all. And for Bulma too as the mother of his children. But he also felt that way toward Kakarot, and the beta’s sons, perhaps more-so his youngest, but even so!

“But Saiyans of our Universe are terrible! Most are evil aren’t they!?” Gohan pointed out.

Vegeta quirked a brow. “Do not forget that I am their Prince. Saiyans follow their King. It was my father’s own decisions that led us into mess upon mess,” which made him wonder why he even wanted his father to be brought back to life. “And I doubt that any of them have gained the power that either Kakarot or I have. Things will change and aside from that… Kakarot’s mother was considered soft. Raditz told me about her, so… it’s possible that even if Kakarot had not been sent here, he may have still turned out like he did. At least if his mother had been allowed to raise him.”

Kakarot looked at Vegeta, his pupils dilated. “Really!?”

Vegeta crossed his arms, “Tch. I could be wrong, but you’ll just have to wait and see. But remember, it was either work with Frieza or die and then even then you could still die under his leadership. When there’s war and no other choice, what’s one to do? Especially when your own King thinks it’s such a great idea, because Saiyan’s do love conquest.”

“I just like a good spar, or a fight, but not to the death!” Kakarot’s tail flickered behind him before falling limp at the mention of death. “It’s not nice to conquer other people and their planets. Unless they’re bad guys.”

“I suppose our people could learn a bit from the Saiyan’s of Universe 6.” But whether or not their people would listen was debatable. Even he longed for battle and it was so rare to get it on the usually peaceful planet.

Gohan shook his head. “You… you both… what will happen if they don’t listen to either of you?”

Vegeta frowned. “They’ll listen.”

Kakarot nodded. “And whomever doesn’t, well, Vegeta and I will just have to catch any of the rulebreakers and put them in Saiyan Prison.” He looked toward him, “Did Vegetasei have prisons?”

“Yes, Kakarot. Although most were put to death and so the prisons were rarely utilized.”

“Oh…”

Bulma pat Gohan on the shoulder. “I know you’re upset. I think all of us are, if only a little bit. BUt these two are full blooded Saiyans. Of course they’d feel drawn to their birth planet, especially if they’re family members can be brought back.”

“Tousan is always,  _ always _ leaving.” Gohan sighed.

Goten nodded. “But we can go with him, if we want to, Gohan. It’s not like we’re kids anymore, and well, after what mom did, can you blame him?”

Gohan lowered his head. “I guess not.”

Vegeta did not know what to do to make them feel less like they were being abandoned. A lot of the time, at least during his own sire’s reign and Frieza’s machinations, Saiyans did not typically raise their offspring themselves. Not unless they were the ones in charge of a creche and had their own young there. A lot of times, at least with low level babies they were sent off planet to infiltrate and conquer. That left little time for bonding with family members.

“Kakarot and I are not abandoning you. We’ll visit. Just think of it as living in two different locations, like people do here on this planet.”

Bulla had been silently listening to them. And apparently holding back tears until that moment. “But you’ll be so far away Papa!” She ran and jumped onto Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter. “Bulla. We’ll figure out a way for those on Earth and Vegetasei to visit easily. Maybe you and your mother can think of some way? And if you can’t, we’ll just wish on the dragon balls for a way after their cool down is done.”

“You promise!?” She sniffled and tilted her head so she could stare into his eyes.

He had never been so weak with Trunks, but Bulla, perhaps because she was his  _ daughter _ and not a son, was different. “P-promise!”

Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder once Bulla let go of him and backed away. “You can’t break a promise, Vegeta.”

“I know!” He glowered at him. The other Saiyan was always on about promises. If he hadn’t been so into keeping promises the younger Saiyan may never have married his now ex-wife. But then he wouldn’t have had his sons and like himself he doubted that was something that could ever be a regret.

Kakarot turned from everyone and went to where Panchy stood next to the meat. He gave it a whiff, picked up a knife and cut into the prey Vegeta had hunted earlier that morning. “It’s done!” He began cutting it up while Vegeta went inside to grab the bowls of fresh vegetables and fruit.

When he returned to place the bowls on the picnic tables he glanced around for Trunks. Who he caught sitting underneath a tree with Goten at his side.

He watched them with furrowed brow as they turned toward each other, both on their knees. Saw them lift their hands and close their eyes.

Moments later, their tails appeared behind them with pained grunts and gritted teeth.

Goten was the first to open his eyes and stared around to look at Trunk’s tail. “Trunks, it worked!”

Trunk’s opened one eye and then the other as he stared at Goten’s tail.

Vegeta wondered if it would have been better had Trunks never gotten a tail, not even from a wish. Not when it was the same color as his hair! That just meant he’d be the oddest colored Oozaru. That was if his tail would allow him to transform. After all, out of the Demi-Saiyans there, only Gohan had been born with one. The rest had not.

Trunks grinned. “Yeah! Now, wherever and whenever we run into a full moon, we better not look. But wow, your tail makes you even more gorgeous, Goten.”

Goten blinked, his face flushed. “Trunks!” He shoved a hand into his chest. “You’re the gorgeous one!”

It was at that moment as Kakarot finished cutting up the roast so people could just tear into pieces on the picnic table, that he yelled, “Oh! I forgot something!”

Everyone turned to him.

Vegeta quirked a brow. “And what might that be, Kakarot?”

“Eh, heh heh. Well. I’m a beta male.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “You are!?”

“You know what it means, Bulma?”

“Yes, Goku. Vegeta talked about it when we met… before we had Trunks.”

“Oh…”

Everyone else stared at Kakarot, Bulma, and himself.

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head while giving them the famous Son grin. “We-ell, both my sons are too! Which means Trunks must be an Alpha like his dad. I… don’t know how it is with the girls…”

Gohan and Goten blinked and stared at their father.

Gohan frowned. “What does it mean, Tousan?”

“Well, you’ve already got a mate. Videl. So you don’t have to worry. But since Trunks and Goten are dating…”

Bulma’s eyes widened as she glanced at her son. “Trunks, you make sure to wear a glove.”

Pan glanced at her mother. “What is Bulma talking about?”

Videl giggled. “Uh… I’ll tell you later?”

Gohan paled at the very idea of his little girl learning about any of that, even if she wasn’t so little anymore.

Vegeta explained, “Beta males were rare on Vegetasei, but when female Saiyan numbers were low their number tended to go up. Depending on the time in history, there weren’t always females of our race.”

Everyone stared, or blinked.

Trunks asked, “What do you mean, Papa?”

Gohan frowned. “If there were no females, how could you reproduce?”

“That’s where the male beta’s come in. While a beta can produce offspring with a female, they can also get pregnant by an Alpha, and sometimes a beta male. But beta’s tend to prefer Alpha’s.”

Gohan paled. “What!?”

Goten blinked and then turned his gaze to Trunks who stared at him. Both of their cheeks reddened.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t you even think about it Trunks! You’re both too young and Goten hasn’t yet graduated high school!”

“It’s just a few more months, Okkasan!”

“You can wait, like, another five years! At least! Ten years would be better!”

Then when Bulma grew quiet and turned to stare at Kakarot and Vegeta, Vegeta blinked.

Everyone else was silent.

Gohan staggered over to his wife and daughter and sank down beside them.

Videl placed Gohan’s plate down beside him and her own and Pan’s on the picnic blanket.

Kakarot glanced at Vegeta, “Should we… tell them?” He whispered.

Vegeta nodded. “Go ahead.”

He frowned. “Why am I the one telling them everything?”

“You’re not, but all of this was  _ your _ idea.” For the most part anyway and he wasn’t about to let him get out of it.

Kakarot shook his head then turned back to look over everyone with a nervous grin. He lifted his hand up scratch at his cheek. “Eh, well… Vegeta and I are courting each other the Saiyan way so… that’s new too.” He moved closer to Vegeta. His tail moved to twine around Vegeta’s and the older Saiyan didn’t try to pull away, even if he did glance away from him.

Gohan jumped up, mouth agape. “What!?”

Bulma snickered.

Goten and Trunks glanced from each other to their fathers then back.

“Did you know,” Goten mouthed to Trunks.

Trunks shook his head, eyes wide. “Wow,” he mouthed back.

Bulla glared at Kakarot, “You better make my Papa happy!”

Kakarot blinked. “I’ll try! But, Vegeta doesn’t smile much.”

Videl just giggled. Even the corners of Bulma’s mouth twitched.

Pan stood up and walked over to Vegeta. “And you had better not make Jiji cry.”

Vegeta blinked. It was quite rare for Kakarot to cry. Unless one of his friends or member of his family was tortured, or killed. Otherwise he couldn’t remember the other Saiyan crying.

“I do not intend to make Kakarot cry,” unless it was with pleasure. He had to hold back the smirk.

Vegeta followed Kakarot and only once he’d sat down, did he follow suit, sitting right next to him.

Kakarot clapped his hands together. “Let’s eat before it gets cold!” He proceeded to pick up his chopsticks and dug in.

Gohan just before taking a bite whispered, “What am I gonna tell Okkasan?” He shook his head. 

Videl brushed her hands through his hair. “It’ll be alright, Gohan, you’ll see.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Gohan lifted his own hand to run through his hair.

Vegeta wondered, as he eyed Gohan, what any offspring he might produce with Kakarot, if they ever got to that stage, might be like. Then he dug into his own plate.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trying to do any type of gathering though makes it hard to concentrate on all of the characters, so sorry if there's not as much interaction from everyone... but hope it still was a good read?
> 
> Any part in the chapter you really liked, or any part you really disliked? As in what made you laugh/smile and what made you angry, if anything?


	10. Miniscule Memory

Morning light shined down upon the puddles of pre-dawn rain. Above, the clouds parted and dissipated even as a rainbow shined in the skies above.

On the rain wet grass, one naked figure laid, hidden behind the shrubs which grew around the house he’d been staying at.

Goku grinned at the sight overhead. He often wondered if it was true about Leprechauns and Pot’s of Gold. But the Dragon Balls were better. He blinked at the thought as he lay upon the grass, still wet from that morning’s dew. He’d never asked for money as a wish. He didn’t remember Chichi asking for something like that either. Although whenever he had brought her a large sum of money, if it was more than they needed just to make repairs of the house and to eat, cloth themselves and pay bills it all went toward school. For the boys.

His boys that were full grown men. Well, Goten was still a teenager, but on Earth he was considered old enough to be a man. He just had to graduate high school.

He winced as he realized Chichi was going to be upset over Goten leaving to explore space and possibly set foot on the restored planet, Vegetasei.

They were no longer together and his eyes were set on someone else. But they still had two sons together and had been together for so long. She wasn’t someone he could conveniently forget. Their lives were just  _ different _ .

While ruminating, the tip of his tail twitched now and again as he inhaled the fresh rain scent even as the dew and rain water were evaporating due to the brilliant warmth of the sun.

Goku felt a pull from deep within himself. Something tugging at his heart and his very soul. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed and dragged his fingers through the blades of grass underneath his hands.

“Kakarot! What do you think you’re doing!?” 

His eyes shot open at the rumbling growl and turned his head to catch sight of Vegeta heading toward him with his hands at his sides curled into fists.

“Eh? Vegeta, I’m just enjoying the sun and grass.”

“Get up and go get dressed, Kakarot!”

He blinked. “Why?”

“Tch!” He crossed his arms and looked away, the slightest red coming to life for a few brief seconds on his face.

Goku blinked and tilted his head. “Vegeta?”

“Kakarot, go inside, now!”

With a huff, he got up, his tail swishing behind him. “Why’re you so mad? I’ve been out in nature before like this.”

“It might be fine where you live, but we’re close to the city here, Kakarot!”

Goku scratched the back of his head. “Oh. Well, I guess I better get dressed. Someone told me just wearing one’s birthday suit can put them in the slammer.”

Vegeta blinked. Then nodded.

Goku, with a flick of his tail, the tip of it brushing Vegeta’s cheek, walked inside to the guest room he’d been given.

He didn’t understand why Vegeta was acting so… so  _ weird _ ! Usually he’d just ignore him if he’d found him in just his birthday suit, or leave. Not order him around like he’d tried to. 

Goku frowned. He’d listened to him. But only because he didn’t want to get sent to the slammer. He heard they had  _ terrible _ food.

With a shake of his head, he grabbed a set of his gi before heading for the bathroom to shower.

Closing his eyes once underneath the hot water of the shower head, his tail lowered and swung to and fro like a pendulum. In his hands he held a soapy loofa and brushed it down over the side of his neck to his chest. There he left a trail of suds.

His brows furrowed as images of another planet flashed before his eyes. A ruby red, clay red, and beige-sand like soil with only spots of teal, aqua, and purple scattered here and there appeared. He felt himself flying in some space pod and watching as the planet got smaller and smaller.

There were many caves, and some small sort of hut looking houses that he’d seen people coming and going from. People with tails like himself.

He’d seen, for the briefest moment, a shadow of a figure. Their silhouette reminded him of his own shadow, but with the silhouette of Saiyan armor. And another figure beside whomever it had been.

With a rough swallow his eyes popped open even as he continued to suds up his abdomen and lower. Until he was covered in suds from his neck to his toes.

_ ‘I really want to meet them. Whoever they are. Something about them… I hope they show up on Vegetasei once we get there. _ ’ He’d never felt such  _ intense _ longing. A pull so strong, it rivaled even his love of food and fighting.

He placed the loofa on its shelf and then grabbed the shower head. Taking it off its holder, he rinsed himself off, then placed it back where it had been and grabbed the shampoo. For which he had to close his eyes again. For as strong as he was, soap in his eyes still stung.

The scene replayed in his head. Again and again. Never before had he had any memory of his time  _ before _ Earth. And now, he did, even if it was something so small. Only a few seconds in time. Names, faces, and places other than the planet as a whole he didn’t remember.  _ Couldn’t _ remember. But he wanted to. As long as it wouldn’t change him. He liked who he was, because he never wanted to be seen as a monster, not like Frieza, creatures like Cell, and other beings that had proven to be too  _ evil _ .

He was a Saiyan. Most Saiyans he’d met had been evil. But they could change. He believed anyone could, but only if they wanted to do so. Vegeta had changed. The Universe 6 Saiyans were quite  _ different _ . More like he’d like his own Universes’ Saiyans to have been like. Instead of what he’d learnt about them.

There was some trepidation as he lathered shampoo in his hair, that he might have unleashed something horrid in his own Universe. But unless he set foot on Vegetasei, none of the deceased Saiyans would return.

Tilting his head back, he rinsed his hair before grabbing the conditioner and applying it to his hair.

Vegeta was their Prince. The Vegeta he knew had changed since they’d first met. But if he brought back Vegeta’s father, that man would be King and not the currently living prince. 

_ ‘Man, it’s confusing to have more than one Vegeta. _ ’ Yet he did know people named their firstborn after themselves, usually, at least the men tended to do so. He’d never felt the need.

Once his hair was rinsed, he grabbed the towel hanging outside on a ring on the wall. He wiped the towel over his eyes and then placed it back.

Just thinking about Vegetasei, it stirred strange feelings within him. Ones he had never really felt before. Not in regard to the planet of his birth. Now however, he longed to leave Earth soon.

Turning off the water and moving the curtain aside, he used his ki, rather than the towel to dry off as he set foot on the bathrug. 

Within moments he was dressed in his orange and blue gi with his usual blue kung-fu boots. It was what he felt most comfortable in and tended to have several of them. One never knew when they’d have an out-and-out battle that destroyed their outfit.

He hadn’t yet told his friends everything, aside from Piccolo. Only his and Vegeta’s family members. He’d just have to visit Kame House and hope they were all there before he and Vegeta left.

Speaking of leaving, he tossed the towel in a hamper and hurried out of the bathroom to the living room where he found Vegeta scrolling through a cell phone.

“Hey, Vegeta…” he trailed off.

Vegeta glanced up. “What is it, Kakarot?”

“I know we’re waiting for Goten to graduate, but, do you think he’d be upset if we left sooner?” It wasn’t like he couldn’t just IT back to Goten on his graduation day to see him get his diploma and then IT him and Trunks, and whomever else wished to go back to the ship, or whatever planet he and Vegeta might be visiting at the time.

“Hnn. It’s possible. I too am eager to leave, but if you want to leave within the next day or two, we should both speak with our offspring.” Vegeta’s tail, though wrapped around his waist, flickered at the tip. 

“You want to go so soon Vegeta?” He blinked.

“Yes, Kakarot. There is little sense in  _ waiting _ . But I assumed you would wish to be here for your younger son’s graduation.”

“I think I can manage that, Vegeta. With IT.”

“Something might crop up that we have to deal with. Then what?”

Goku scratched his cheek. “Goten would understand…”

“Would he?”

With a sigh his tail fell limp. “I’ll talk to him today. After I visit with Master Roshi and the others.”

“Why not text them? I know you have a cellphone, even if you really don’t use it.”

“Heh-heh. Yeah. I’ll just call everyone to meet me at Kame House.” He just had to figure out where his phone was. He looked around the room, on each of the coffee tables and corner shelves.

Vegeta frowned. “Kakarot, did you  _ lose _ your phone?”

“Eh-heh-heh,” he closed his eyes, grinned, and rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re an idiot, Kakarot.”

Goku opened one eye. Looked like old habits died hard. Even though they were courting now, Vegeta was still calling him names. Of course he was used to it. His other eye opened when he heard his ringtone going off.

Turning his head around he walked back to his room and knelt on the carpet. Lowering his head to the floor he glanced under the bed. With his tail swishing behind him he reached for it and pulled it out.

Hopping back up he walked back out and grinned. “Thanks, Vegeta.”

“Tch! Take better care of your things, Kakarot.”

“Sure thing, Vegeta!” Although he didn’t  _ promise _ , because he didn’t know if he’d be able to. He didn’t even like the cellphone. But some family and friends had insisted he have one. Not that it could reach him halfway across the galaxy!

He proceeded to call Yamcha, Krillian, Tien, and his other friends to meet him at Kame House.

“Hey, Vegeta,” he called out to him once he’d finished calling his friends, “did you want to go with me?”

Vegeta swiped the screen of his own cellphone and then pocketed the device. “I would have gone, even if you didn’t ask.”

He blinked. “Why?”

Vegeta’s stared up at him, his expression serious. The glint in his eyes even more so than usual. “Because, Kakarot, what you have to tell them involves me too. And, not every human is open minded. There are many who are against men being with other men.”

“I know that. But I don’t think any of my friends would…”

“Tch!” Vegeta lifted a hand up and pointed at him, his finger almost touching his nose. “Listen Kakarot, and listen well, there is always a chance that at least one, if not more than one of your friends will not be happy about this. Especially in  _ this _ country. It may not be as bad as some places about it, but it is frowned upon.”

It didn’t make any sense to Goku, so he sighed. “Okay, Vegeta! Well, let’s go.” His stomach growled and he chuckled, “Eh, after we have breakfast.”

Vegeta lowered his gaze and smirked. “I’ll cook this time.”

“I thought you couldn’t cook… and pouring cereal into a bowl with milk is  _ not _ cooking.”

“Tch!” He crossed his arms and glowered at floor.

Goku chuckled. “It’s fine Vegeta. I’ll make waffles, eggs, and sausages! It’s a foreign dish, but its  _ soooo _ good!”

Vegeta continued to glare at the floor.

Goku’s tail lifted and the end of it brushed against Vegeta’s cheek and down to his neck and back up again.

He watched, fascinated as the older Saiyan’s scowl became a little less pronounced and the tiniest smile formed.

“You look great when you smile, Vegeta!” Of course, saying that brought the scowl right back, but at least he looked at him instead of staring at the floor.

“Just go make breakfast, Kakarot.”

He grinned. At least he didn’t get yelled at, and Vegeta wasn’t being quite so standoffish. 

Leaning down, just a little bit, as they only had around a four inch difference in height, he brushed his lips over the opposite cheek his tail had stroked. Then he stepped back and turned to enter the kitchen and set to work on cooking the aforementioned food items.

He didn’t look back to see Vegeta lift his hand to his cheek. Nor did he see the smile, for a moment, return to the scowling Prince’s countenance.

After breakfast, wherein they’d both devoured quite a few helpings, they left the house and shot off into the sky to head for the island on which Kame House sat.

Goku felt a number of familiar ki’s getting closer, from a few different directions as he and Vegeta approached the island.

Outside, in his usual shades, sat Master Roshi.

Goku waved, “Hi, Master Roshi!” He called out from above before landing alongside Vegeta.

Master Roshi stood up from the lounge chair he sat on and greeted them. “Hi Goku. Vegeta. What brings you here today? Did you come for more training?”

Goku rubbed the back of his head. “Eh… not this time, Master Roshi.”

“Oh? Is it about… Chichi?”

He shook his head while Vegeta remained quiet with his arms crossed over his chest.

“No, Master Roshi. I’ll tell you when the others get here,” his tail swayed to and fro behind him. Sometimes he didn’t even realize  _ what _ his tail was doing. Especially since it had been  _ so long _ since last he’d had one.

“It’s not an emergency then?” He glanced in Vegeta’s direction, “Vegeta doesn’t usually accompany you when it’s not an emergency…”

“Err, well, it’s not an emergency, but Vegeta is a part of it!” They already knew about their plans to explore space. But they didn’t know  _ everything _ .

Master Roshi frowned. “Goku, tell me something…,” he lifted his cane up.

“Yes, Master Roshi?”

He pointed the cane at Vegeta’s tail around his waist and then at Goku’s loose and swaying one. “Why do you have your tails back?”

Goku chuckled nervously while scratching his cheek. “Well, that’s what I called everyone to talk about.”

“You need someone to cut your tails off, don’t you?” He turned to go inside.

Vegeta growled. “No! No one is cutting our tails off!” He sped to the door and blocked the older man from entering.

“Vegeta, what’s the meaning of this?” He turned to frown at Goku, “Goku?”

Goku blinked. “We’re not here to get our tails removed, Master Roshi.”

“Then you just want to let everyone know you’ve got them back?”

“Not exactly.”

“Tch! It’s better to wait for everyone to assemble, so Kakarot can explain what’s going on. It isn’t  _ only _ about our tails.” He didn’t move from the doorway. Goku assumed it was because he didn’t want Master Roshi going to find something to remove their tails with.

Goku, although he didn’t typically do so, wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt in defense. He did  _ not _ want anyone taking away his furry appendage that he’d only just gotten back. Sure he could get it back easily enough, but it would still probably hurt if someone removed it.

“Fine, fine,” Master Roshi sighed and sat back down on the lounge chair.

Overhead Krillian, Android 18, Android 17, Tien, Chioatzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Yajirobe. Even Master Roshi’s sister, Baba was there! Piccolo had also appeared even though Goku hadn’t called him and he already knew. Even the old Turtle, Master Roshi’s companion moved from out of the water onto the beach.

Piccolo closed his eyes while standing on the beach.

Goku glanced at everyone and rubbed the back of his head. “Hi, guys.”

Krillian was the first to ask. “Goku, why did you call us all here?”

Tien asked, “You didn’t get the Universes into trouble again, did you?”

They all stared at him. Android 18 glared at him.

“Eh? No!”

Chioatzu pointed at his tail. “Look. Goku has his tail back!”

Yajirobe frowned. “That’s not good.”

Vegeta glowered at him. “Don’t even think of touching his tail. If you touch one strand of fur on his tail…” he trailed off, though he gave all of them a death glare. “And you’re not to touch my tail either.”

“But isn’t it dangerous?” Yamacha asked.

Goku chuckled. “We’ll be fine!”

“Tell them why you called them here, Kakarot.”

He nodded while his friends stared at him expectantly. “Okay, Vegeta!” He glanced at his friends, “I already told our families. But I made wishes after gathering the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron.”

Krillian blinked. “You don’t usually ask for any wishes yourself.”

“Heh,” he grinned, “I did this time.”

Tien frowned. “What did you wish for?”

“Well, one of my wishes involved Saiyan tails,” he pointed at his tail still wrapped around his waist like Vegeta’s.

“Why would you wish for something like that, Goku?” Krillian stared wide eyed up at him.

“I just missed it… and I guess there are other reasons that Vegeta’s told me,” his face heated up as he remembered some of the things regarding their tails. “But that’s not the only wish I made.”

Yamcha shook his head, “I hope it’s nothing as dangerous as you having your tail back if a full moon shows up.”

He scratched at his cheek again. “Well… I did wish for Vegetasei to be restored.” Of course he didn’t think any life was on it. Not any Saiyans for certain. But… if there was no life on it, except maybe plants, that might be bad. Which had him thinking of New Namek and Porunga.

“What!? Are you crazy, Goku?” They all asked him.

“No.”

“Well, it’s just a planet,” Android 18 pointed out after a moment’s thought.

Goku glanced at Vegeta, who quirked a brow at him, and then turned his gaze back to his waiting friends.

“I also wished to bring some Saiyans to life, but only once I’m on the planet.”

“Why would you do that Goku, you know how most Saiyans act…” Krillian trailed off when Vegeta glared at him.

“Well, that’s why I made the wish the way I did. Vegeta and I will take care of anyone who gets out of hand, right Vegeta?”

He nodded. “Yes, Kakarot.”

Master Roshi sighed. “So, does this mean you’ll be gone a long time, Goku?”

“Er, yeah, probably. But we’re hoping Bulma and Bulla can find a way to make travel between Vegetasei faster, but not too fast. Like a day or less if possible.”

Vegeta nodded when the others gazes turned to him. Then he smirked, “There’s one last thing Kakarot hasn’t mentioned,” he walked up closer to him.

Goku blinked when Vegeta’s tail uncurled from around his waist and moved to encircle his own. He gulped and tried to keep his face from warming up, but it was impossible.

Everyone’s gaze, except for Piccolo’s, followed Vegeta’s tail.

Krillian blinked. “Goku? What’s happening?”

Goku nervously grinned. “We-ell, you see, since I’m divorced now and Bulma and Vegeta aren’t together… Vegeta and I are courting each other.”

Krillian’s eyes widened.

Yamacha lost his balance and had to grab onto the side of Kame House.

Tien and Chiotzu glanced at each other and then back at the Saiyan pair.

Master Roshi’s jaw dropped, and it was probably a good thing he was already sitting down.

Puar tilted their head.

Oolong blinked several times in rapid succession.

Baba snickered.

“What!?” Krillian was the first to cry out. “But… you’re not gay, Goku.”

Vegeta frowned at him. “And just  _ how _ would you know?”

“Err, well… Goku’s never shown any interest in men.”

Goku cocked his head to one side and then to the other. “I’m not interested in human men,” he pointed out.

“But… Chichi…”

Goku sighed. “Most of you know how often Chichi and I did  _ that _ , don’t you?”

“No,” all but Krillian and Android 18 said.

Vegeta smirked at them. “Kakarot is a Saiyan. A Beta male at that.”

“What’s a Saiyan Beta Male?” Yajirobe asked.

Goku shook his head. “That’s personal.” He didn’t want them to know everything. At least not yet. Not when he’d only found out a short time ago. And he still had so much to learn too.

Master Roshi stood up and sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe our Goku is gay.”

Vegeta huffed. “There was no such distinction on Vegetasei. And it wouldn’t even be considered gay between us anyway due to…”

Goku frowned, “Vegeta!”

Vegeta glanced at him with a frown and then rolled his eyes, but at least he stopped his explanations.

Yamcha frowned. “But why Vegeta? If you’re into men, Goku, there’s a lot better men in the sea.”

Goku blinked and glanced out at the water. “Eh? I don’t see any men.” He shrugged and looked back at Yamcha. “And remember what I said? I’m not interested in human men. Or women.” It was possible he might have been interested in a Saiyan woman, but he didn’t know any. At least not in  _ his _ Universe. But no one had ever perked his interest like Vegeta. Not even the few other Saiyans that he’d met.

Tien closed his eyes and nodded. “So, culturally this is acceptable among Saiyans. Goku is a Saiyan as is Vegeta. I’m not going to question it.” He looked at the others, “So neither should any of you. He’s had a human wife, had two sons, and has a granddaughter. He’s saved us and helped Earth, the whole Universe several times over. We should just be happy for him.”

Piccolo turned around. “At least someone has some sense among you.”

Goku blinked. “Piccolo?”

“My race only has one gender and we reproduce asexually.”

“Why don’t you have any kids then, Piccolo?”

He shook his head, but didn’t answer otherwise.

Krillian sighed. “But Goku’s going to leave. He might never come back again.”

Piccolo quirked a brow. “That is for him to decide. People move, things change, but it doesn’t make our memories and experiences any less. And I’m certain he’ll find a way to visit. His family and friends are  _ here _ after all.”

Goku nodded. Even Vegeta managed a slight smile before it vanished.

They glanced at Goku. “Well, we’ll miss you when you go Goku.”

He grinned. “I’ll miss you guys too. But this isn’t an end. It’s just a see ya later.” His gaze turned toward Vegeta, whose tail wrapped around his when he removed it from his waist. “But it is a  _ new beginning _ , isn’t it, Vegeta?”

The Prince of All Saiyans dipped his head in affirmation.

Goku could see some of them still looked ill at ease, but they’d known each other so long, he just hoped it wasn’t because he’d revealed to them he was dating another guy. Maybe it was because of  _ who _ it was. There were still moments when his friends thought Vegeta might just be faking everything. Like when they’d faced Frieza and Vegeta had started fighting him. But in the end, Vegeta had not turned traitor on them.

Oolong asked as he looked up at Goku. “So, Goku, when will you be leaving?”

“We-ell, I kind of want to leave today, or tomorrow.”

“What!? So soon?” Krillian frowned.

“Heh. Yeah. I… I had a vision earlier. It was of a planet. I think it was Vegetasei. And a couple silhouettes of Saiyans. I thought they might be my parents, or some sort of relatives.”

Vegeta blinked, “A memory, Kakarot? You’ve  _ never _ remembered anything before.”

“Well, I don’t know why I remembered that. It was only a few seconds, but maybe its because the planet is back?”

Vegeta held his chin in thought. “I guess that’s a possibility. Even if you remember everything, I don’t believe you’ll change. Still, it would be nice if you remembered more. Not that there was much considering how young you were when sent off world.”

“Well, as long as I’m not gonna try and hurt anyone.”

“You won’t forget who your friends are. Remembering your past before Earth won’t overwrite everything you did and learned here. But you’d already be aware of more Saiyan culture if you could recall all that you were taught whilst in the child rearing tanks.”

“Child rearing tanks?” Krillian’s brows furrowed.

Vegeta nodded. “As soon as a Saiyan is born, they’re put into a tank. Saiyans didn’t have a pouch like Earth’s marsupials, so most, if not all needed to continue growing in one. If not, the baby would usually die.”

Goku’s eyes widened. “But Gohan and Goten didn’t need a tank.”

“They’ve got their mothers to thank. After all they’re not pure blooded Saiyan. And sometimes the tanks were used for cloning purposes.”

“Did every family have one of those tanks?”

“Of course. Even the low classes, non combatants and the like. Offspring  _ were _ important. Plus a child that was born to a low class, if their power at birth was high enough, they could even be classified as a higher class than their parents. Of course, it was humiliating for those of the higher classes to have a child born of a lower class than themselves.”

Goku’s friends appeared to be listening as Vegeta explained to him, in their presence, about how the class system worked. Kind of. And how babies needed extra care once born.

“We might want to make sure we have some of those tanks then.” He did wonder how they’d managed before the tanks were ever a part of their culture. He’d have to wait and see, but he wondered if it wasn’t simply that all their babies were being born prematurely. Stress and war he figured could do that. But in any case, having the child rearing tanks was a good idea, just in case.

“Yes. We need to plan ahead. I’ll make lists of everything we’ll need and while we’re exploring space we’ll collect what we need.”

Goku’s friends turned to whisper to each other, but he wasn’t paying them any attention. Not when he and Vegeta had so much to plan in regards to their upcoming trip.

“I guess we should go talk to our kids.” He had a feeling Gohan would be upset, but he didn’t know what Goten would think. And he knew Vegeta had Trunks and Bulla to consider.

“Yes. We should. Let’s go.” He jumped up into the air and hovered there, waiting for him.

Goku waved to his friends and Master Roshi. “I’ll see you guys later.”

They turned and waved to him, though they seemed pretty down. But there wasn’t much he could do about that. Probably nothing, unless he stayed on Earth. But he didn’t want to. Not anymore. Not when there was something calling to him.

With another wave he joined Vegeta in the sky and took off over the ocean with him. Back toward Mount Paozu when he sensed Gohan, Videl, and Pan’s ki. They had to be visiting Chichi and Goten.

Vegeta stopped, “I’ll go get Trunks and Bulla. Bulma might as well know too. We’ll meet you at the har-,” he cut off when Goku glared at him, “at your ex’s place.”

Goku nodded. “Alright. Don’t take too long,” he didn’t want to be around Chichi right then. Not for any long length of time. Especially when her new man might show up, if he wasn’t already there. Not because he was all that upset, but it would be awkward.

He watched Vegeta fly off in the direction of Capsule Corp and then turned with a sigh to fly toward the place that had once been his home for most of his adult life.

Pan was the first to fly up and greet him. “Hi Jiji!” She waved at him with a grin.

He waved back, “Hi Pan!” He lowered himself to the ground just as she flew into his arms for a hug. He wished she could go with them, but this was Gohan’s home planet. Still, he figured with them having Saiyan blood they should at least visit their ancestral home. Even if it wasn’t the Saiyans  _ original _ planet.

Gohan walked with Videl at his side toward them. “Tousan, what are you doing here?” He shot a nervous glance over his shoulder in Chichi’s direction.

“I came here to discuss something with you and Goten.”

Gohan turned his gaze back to him. “Tousan?”

“I’ll wait for Vegeta to return with Trunks and Bulla. Bulma too. Then I’ll explain.” He didn’t want to explain over and over again, even if it was to different sets of people. And he felt better when Vegeta was there. Without him he felt like his stomach was knotting up and not from hunger. ‘ _ Weird!’ _

“Well, okay, Tousan. We can wait.”

“What’s Chichi doing?” His brows furrowed as Chichi sat down with a packet of saltine crackers and a fan to wave at herself.

Gohan gulped. “Okkasan’s not feeling well, Tousan.”

“What does she need?” He’d get whatever she needed. She was the mother of his sons after all, and it wasn’t like he didn’t care at all. He loved her, but not like he should have whilst they were married. He simply wasn’t in love with her, and unlike when he thought of Vegeta, his body didn’t show any interest either.

“She’ll be fine, Tousan,” Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head. Goku recognized the nervous tick. It was similar to his own, but he'd helped raise Gohan. Even if he hadn’t  _ always _ been there, he’d tried to spend as much time with him and Goten as possible. When he wasn’t dead, or off defending the world, or training. Of course if Gohan or Goten wanted to train, or spar, he’d always been up for them spending even more time with him.

Gohan, despite his potential, had for awhile slacked off in training. But now, at least, he trained when he had the time outside his work. He’d gained more free time once he didn’t also have to continue his schooling.

Goten seemed a bit better off. Maybe due to Trunks, if nothing and no one else.

“Are you sure?” He asked when he noticed how green Chichi looked before sipping on something and sucking on some ginger root.

“Yeah, Son-san,” Videl replied while leaning her head against Gohan’s shoulder.

He felt like they were trying to hide something from him. But before he could say anything he sensed Vegeta returning, along with three other familiar ki’s. Bulma and her two children with Vegeta.

It was time to discuss the possibility of he and Vegeta leaving early for their travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was yet another enjoyable chapter. Also, big groups of people are difficult to manage, so some may have not gotten any lines even if they were present... sorry.
> 
> I'm eager to get Goku and Vegeta into space... so... hopefully within a chapter or two they'll finally be off into space! Unless the kiddos throw a Saiyan-sized fit, heh.
> 
> I'd love to know what you liked about the chapter. I have no beta, so I do my own editing, so if there's anything glaringly wrong, missing, or misspelled, I'd appreciate it being pointed out. Although I do try to catch my mistakes using checkers, but even that fails sometimes.


	11. Family Discussion

Vegeta’s brows furrowed and the end of his tail twitched in agitation upon landing and watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Kakarot’s ex-wife had symptoms he’d seen before. Back when the woman had been expectant with Goten whilst his rival had been dead. That felt so long ago, what with Son Goten nearing the end of his high school days. He’d also noticed the symptoms when Bulma had carried his second child, Bulla. But he couldn’t be certain. She could just have been nauseous. But if what he suspected were true, he hoped for Kakarot’s sake the child was not his, but the man for whom the human female had chosen to commit adultery with.

“Everyone should take a seat, before Kakarot and I discuss our upcoming travels.” If things went according to how he and Kakarot hoped for, then they’d be taking to the skies and beyond by the end of the day or at least by the end of the following day.

Chichi didn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

Bulma quirked a brow and sat down on one of the rustic outdoor seats carved from rock and clay and then covered in sedge. Bulla sat next to her.

Trunks walked over to Goten and the pair of them sat down next to each other on the ground, each of them leaning back against a boulder. A pair of tails, one dark and one some shade of lavender to blue wrapped around each other.

Videl took Gohan’s hand and led him to a stone picnic table and guided him down to sit beside her, while Pan sat at her grandmother’s side on a blanket.

“There, Kakarot, everyone is seated.”

Kakarot scratched at the back of his head and chuckled nervously, the end of his own tail curling and uncurling. “Well, since I can use IT and Vegeta knows how to set a reminder on something called an APP, and because of a strange feeling, I thought Vegeta and I should leave for space early.”

Chichi sat up, hands on the arms of the outdoor chair she sat in, but Pan patted her hand. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but whatever the girl had said caused Chichi to lean back where she was.

“Goku, you can’t! Goten hasn’t graduated yet!”

Kakarot blinked and gazed at her. “Chichi, it’s not like I can’t visit. Or call,” at that he looked toward Bulma, “the spaceship does have a radio or whatever it’s called so we can reach you at Capsule Corp, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Goku.” She sighed and shook her head. “You two really can’t wait?”

Vegeta arched a brow. “No. We cannot. The pull is too great and only growing stronger with Vegetasei restored.”

Everyone at that point, save Vegeta himself, glared at Kakarot. Who just rubbed the back of his head again and grinned sheepishly.

“Tell me, being born on Earth, how would you feel if you were on another planet and it had been decades since you’d last seen your planet of birth?”

Chichi sighed.

Bulma grimaced. “I’d feel homesick.”

He and Kakarot nodded. It appeared that Kakarot had  _ some _ sense as Saiyan despite long ago losing his memories due to a bump on the head. Yet the man had had his head hit more than once since then, of that he was certain, but nothing had ever resulted from it. Not the return of his past, little time though it was, nor had he lost memory of his Earth friends and family. Something even he as the Prince of All Saiyajin was unable to grasp.

Gohan stood up and walked over to them. Closer to Kakarot. “Tousan… when do you expect to leave?”

“Uh… tonight or tomorrow.”

“What!?” The humans and Demi-Saiyans exclaimed.

Chichi shook her head. “That’s much too soon.”

Vegeta frowned in her direction, the end of his tail once again twitched. “You no longer get a say in what Kakarot can and cannot do, woman,” he refrained from calling her harpy, though it had been on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t know why he even needed to speak to her even the tiniest bit more politely! 

The others just frowned at him, except Kakarot, who blinked and then followed it up with one of his famous grins. Which he was pretty sure his sons had inherited. At least Gohan, if not also Goten.

Bulma stood up and stopped in front of him, her lips pursed, her eyes closed, her hands curled into fists.

He watched as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Thrice in a row before her eyes opened and caught his gaze. Her eyes were like a trap, without weapon or touch he felt frozen in place. And right beside her, with the same expression and body posture, Bulla glowered at him.

“Vegeta! I know it can’t be helped, but why so little time? You should at least think about the provisions you’ll need for your trip, and your children.”

“Trunks is a fully grown adult!”

“Bulla is still a child!”

Bulla growled. “Mama!”

Bulma, for a moment looked toward Bulla with a smile. “Well, you are, dear.”

“She is free to accompany us. Or video chat, if either of you find  _ that _ to be unacceptable.”

She sighed. “I guess there’s nothing left, but to join you.  _ After _ Goten has graduated. Just in case something happens while you and Goku are enjoying your adventure in space. We might not be together, but I do expect you to help raise your daughter.”

Vegeta, with his arms crossed, nodded. “Of course.” He did worry about how his offspring would be perceived. Trunks, as his eldest, would have been expected to be his heir. Yet he did not think the other Saiyans would accept a non pureblooded Saiyan as his heir despite his abilities as a Super Saiyan. But, from what he’d learned from Kakarot, there would not be anyone who’d try to harm their offspring with the women of Earth simply because they were not full blooded Saiyajin. Had Bulla been full blooded, if she were  _ stronger _ than her brother she would have been chosen as his heir, as was the way of their people on Vegetasei.

He noticed Kakarot casting his gaze between his sons. Saw the fur on his tail puffed out. They already knew that Goten and Trunks wished to accompany them, even though they might not stay on Vegetasei. It would be their decision of course, but in the event that they preferred Earth he  _ did _ want there to be an easy form of transportation that wouldn’t take months, or even years to travel between the planets.

Chichi closed her eyes and frowned. “You’re trying to take the boys too, Goku!?”

“Well, only after Goten graduates. I don’t see what’s wrong with him taking some time to explore space and the other side of his…,” his brows furrowed and he glanced at Vegeta.

“The word you’re looking for, is  _ heritage _ , Kakarot.”

“Oh. Yeah!” He looked back at Chichi. “Gohan and his family could join us if they wanted to, but I know he and Videl are busy with Pan and work.”

Vegeta knew it was also because he didn’t want to leave the Earth defenseless in case a powerful enemy showed up. With beings out there as strong or stronger than even themselves it was a wise decision, if not entirely practical if one wished to keep their family unit together.

Videl glanced at Gohan. “We  _ could _ go, if you wanted to, Gohan. Vegetasei might be in need of a scholar like yourself.”

“Videl?” Gohan blinked, eyes wide. “I’ve finished University and have a stable job. Why would you want us to leave?”

“Well, I’d like you to know the other part of your heritage.” She glanced toward their young daughter. “And it would be good for Pan.”

At that moment, Chichi stood up. “You can’t go! Why would you even suggest that, Videl?”

She turned her gaze to her mother-in-law. “It will help to have knowledge of Saiyans and their culture, especially if there becomes a means of getting from Earth to Vegetasei and back as easily as Goku-san teleports. I think it only fitting that Pan knows about her other ancestors than the ones found here on Earth.”

“What will your father say, Videl?”

“He’ll miss us, but we’ll be back. Or he could go with us too. There are ways to keep in touch even if its some time before we’re able to visit.”

Gohan scratched the back of his head, an action akin to his father’s own. It looked as if he wasn’t sure what to say when it came to conversations between his wife and mother.

Vegeta shifted his gaze away from them to look up at Kakarot, who turned his own gaze from his family members to look at him. 

“It would seem the only one with any real objection is your ex-wife, Kakarot.”

“Yeah… I’d feel bad if both our sons came with us, and Pan. I’d hate to leave her alone.”

“You won’t be leaving her alone, Kakarot.”

“I won’t?”

He shook his head, “Idiot! Have you forgotten!?”

“Forgotten what,” he scratched his cheek and stared at him wide-eyed.

“The  _ other _ man,” he ground out.

“Oh! Uh. Right.”

“How could you forget something like that?” He pressed his gloved hand to his forehead, for a brief couple of seconds before crossing his arms back over his chest.

“It… didn’t seem important.” His tail lay lax down the back of his legs.

“That’s why you divorced her, isn’t it?” He was glad that Chichi wasn’t paying them any attention due to her conversation with Videl and Gohan.

“Well… yeah. But we’re divorced so… she can do what she wants and so can I.”

Vegeta’s brows furrowed as he closed his eyes. “Kakarot…”

“Yeah, Vegeta?”

“You don’t seem too broken up. I guess you two weren’t _ that _ close. But let me ask you… when was the last time the two of you engaged in…” he opened his eyes as he felt the younger Saiyans’ warm breath close to his cheek, “sex…” he whispered and then backed up, startled by how close he’d gotten.

He watched as a blush dusted across Kakarot’s cheeks. He had to refrain from unfurling his tail from around his waist and waving his tail to release certain pheromones.

“We haven’t done  _ that _ since before Goten was born, Vegeta!”

That was a long time to go without, he thought. Not something he could have imagined himself doing. Although not having had his tail had helped to stave off a Saiyan’s naturally strong libido, but still, he enjoyed sex. It could be cathartic. Although even he hadn’t gotten any for several months, perhaps even a year. He didn’t remember the last time he’d done anything with anyone, or spent intimate moments with anyone but his own hand.

He just had to be  _ patient _ , but if Kakarot wasn’t even heartbroken in regards to the dissolution of his marriage there was little to hold either of them back. Nothing. Except that Kakarot wanted to wait and he needed to make certain they were following proper courtship behaviors of their race. He thought they were doing pretty good thus far.

“I see.”

“Why, Vegeta?”

“I have a suspicion,” he nodded in Chichi’s direction, “that your ex-wife is suffering from an all too familiar affliction.”

“What do you mean, Vegeta? I can’t leave if Chichi is sick!”

“She’s not sick, idiot!” He huffed and cast a glance in the woman’s direction again. “Saltine crackers and ginger root. Some classic signs. Not to mention the way your eldest has been behaving toward her.”

“Eh? If she’s not sick…,” he tilted his head one way and the other, one of the ways he’d seen him get lost in thought. It wasn’t as rare a sight as he’d believed, but even when Kakarot did take the time to think things out he just wound up asking the stupidest thing. That, or bemoaning his hunger. Understandable, to him, at least, being of Saiyan biology.

He watched as Kakarot’s eyes got big and wide. Saw his jaw drop and turned on his heel to stare at Chichi.

“Chichi!”

“Kakarot!” He growled, but couldn’t keep him from going up to her.

Chichi blinked, pulled out of the heated debate between her and Videl about the pros and cons of Gohan, Videl, and Pan going on a space adventure, or even just visiting Vegetasei.

“Goku?”

“Chichi, are you going to have another baby?”

Chichi’s mouth dropped. “I-I…”

Gohan groaned. “Tousan! That’s inappropriate.”

Videl quirked a brow. “I don’t think it is, Gohan. He has a right to know, considering up until much less than a week ago, they were married.”

Goten stood up and walked over to them, leaving Trunks on the ground leaning back against one of the rocks. “I think Tousan has a right to know, Gohan. It’d be different if they hadn’t  _ just _ got a divorce. What if the kid is Tousan’s?”

Gohan’s gaze flickered between his mother and his father and back again. “Well, Okkasan?”

Chichi’s shoulders slumped and she sat down once more. “There’s no way the baby could be Goku’s…”

She didn't say  _ why _ , but having heard it from Kakarot, he knew it was impossible. And since Kakarot had made all three wishes on the Dragon Balls there was no way she could have wished to be pregnant with her ex-husbands progeny. It was surprising to him that wasn’t how Gohan and Goten had come into existence considering just how little Kakarot had been intimate with his wife when they’d been married. It made him wonder if it were a wish the dragon could even have been able to grant.  _ However _ there were the Super Dragon Balls, if Shenron, or Porunga could not grant something. Although those were much more difficult to find considering they were scattered across two Universes.

“Well, congratulations, Chichi. I didn’t think you wanted anymore kids.” His tail swished behind him.

“I  _ didn’t _ , but this happened, so of course I’m going to keep him, or her.”

“What about the father, Chichi? Is he a good guy?”

Vegeta did not think so, not when whomever the guy was, had been messing with someone’s wife. Leading to their current situation. 

“Did neither of you use a glove?” Bulma walked over to them. It appeared she had been paying close attention.

Chcihi blushed. “I thought my days of becoming a mother were over.”

“We-ell… that could be my fault,” Bulma giggled.

“What!?” Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kakarot, and Vegeta turned their heads to stare at Bulma.

Chichi shook her head. “Wh-what?”

“Well, when I used the Dragon Balls last year to wish myself a few years younger, I did the same for you, and made sure Goku’s wish came true, for the Kai to be resurrected with… Gregory and Bubbles?”

“Ah, yeah, thanks again for doing that Bulma!”

Chichi shook her head. “How many years, Bulma?”

“Well I was originally going for just five yearsfor myself. I think fifteen for you since I didn’t think to do it before. I’m surprised you, or the boys didn’t notice.”

“Oh…, I wish you’d told me.” ChiChi sighed. “I didn’t  _ need _ that.” She placed a hand over her stomach and stared down at the still flat surface. “But, it’s allowed me a third child, so I guess I can’t be too upset.”

Kakarot listened before asking again, “What about the babies father? What’s he doing? Is he going to help you? Live with you?”

“He’s actually getting us a marriage license. But he doesn’t want to live here,” she looked around at Mount Paozu. “He want’s me to move back to the Ox-Kingdom. He thinks we can expand its range. And Daddy did tell me I should think about taking over from him… soon,” she gulped.

Vegeta blinked. “That’s right, you’re a princess. Maybe not of Earth as a whole, but royalty is still royalty. Gohan is your heir.”

Gohan lifted his head. “No. I’m not interested in ruling a kingdom. I didn’t even know that it was a possibility.”

Chichi glanced to Goten then, who shook his head.

“Sorry, Okkasan, but I want to stay with Trunks. Wherever he goes, I go.”

Trunks upon hearing him, got up, ran to him and tackled him with a hug. His arms around his waist and his tail around an upper thigh. The tip of which brushed against the younger teenager’s bare arm. “Goten!”

Goten chuckled. “Hey, stop that! Your tail fur tickles!” Goten’s own dark tail swished playfully under him on the mossy ground cover.

Chichi frowned. “So, you’re both going to abandon your mother for some backwards planet.”

Vegeta growled, the fur standing on end on his tail.

Gohan and Goten frowned. 

Videl lightly touched Gohan’s cheek before turning to her mother-in-law. “That was quite rude, Chichi-san. It’s their Tousan’s birth planet. And they’re old enough to decide for themselves. They’ll still visit.”

Chichi shook her head and stared down at her flat abdomen again. “At least this one wont up and leave me for another planet.”

Gohan and Goten frowned, again. The corners of their mouths etched deeper than the last. Goten’s tail laid limp as he slouched.

Vegeta wondered if they might cry and braced himself for the embarrassing onslaught of tears.

Trunks nuzzled against Goten’s ear, “You’ll be fine. But if you want to stay I won’t stop you. Wherever you’re at, is home to me Goten.”

Goten purred. Blinked. Then chuckled. “I still want to go once I graduate. We’ll figure out where we want to stay after we explore a bit and learn some more about Vegetasei.”

Videl had her arms wrapped around her husbands waist, her head resting on his shoulder. “It is your decision to make, Gohan.”

“It’s for Pan… so I guess we can go visit. But I’m not leaving here - Earth - until Okkasan’s baby is born.”

Videl nodded. “That’s reasonable.”

Vegeta noticed that Bulla and Pan had found their way to each other whilst the adults hashed things out. Pan pointed at a caterpillar and Bulla laid down beside her on her stomach to watch the fuzzy creature inch across a large leaf. At least they hadn’t gotten too far away and into trouble.

Kakarot had turned around to spy on the two as well.

“So, are we all in agreement?” He asked those who milled around.

Goten and Trunks gave a thumbs up, their tails once again wrapped around each other.

Gohan and Videl smiled at them with a nod.

Bulma grinned and picked Bulla up off the ground. “Looks like we have to go and make sure the ship is in tip-top shape for your Papa and Goku.”

Bulla blinked at her mother and scowled, arms crossed. “I don’t want Papa to go.”

“We’ll be joining him after Goten graduates, Bulla.”

“But that’s so far away!” Her bottom lip jutted out as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Vegeta couldn’t help but grin, but quickly turned his head to hide his expression from view. But was drawn to look back at his daughter.

Bulma giggled. “It’ll be fine Bulla. And he’ll call us every day,” she shot the next over her shoulder with a glare cast in Vegeta’s direction, “won’t you, Vegeta?”

He gulped. “Of course!”

Bulma nodded and turned her attention back in the direction Capsule Corp was in.

Pan looked up and held out her hands to her grandfather. “Jiji!”

Kakarot grinned and lowered his tail to her. Which he wrapped around her waist and lifted her up over his head. “I’m going to miss you until your Okkasan and Tousan bring you to visit.” He lowered her to nuzzle the end of their noses to each others before carefully setting her back down to watch her run to her parents.

Vegeta hoped that by that time they’d already be on Vegetasei. He didn’t know if they’d be there before Goten’s graduation or not. They had originally intended just to go explore space.

“Kakarot…”

The younger Saiyajin in the orange and blue gi turned to him, “Vegeta?”

“Now that we have everything planned, I believe there might be something we should do before we embark on our journey.”

“What’s that?” He asked as Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Chichi went inside while Trunks and Goten walked over to stand with Bulma and Bulla.

“There are  _ two _ Saiyajin who are alive  _ right now _ . And I do  _ not _ mean us!”

Kakarot’s brows furrowed and then he grinned. “Broly and Tarble!” His tail lifted up and curled over his shoulder and back in excitement.

“Exactly. We should try and see them both today and let them know what’s going on.”

“Do you think they’ll want to join us on Vegetasei?”

“I don't know. I don’t think Broly will be too pleased with my father being brought back if you bring him back.”

“Well, he’s your father. It’d be weird  _ not _ to bring him back. I should ask Broly if he’d like to see his own father again.”

“I somehow doubt it. Even if they were close, Broly’s father did a terrible thing. And if Paragus is brought back, who knows what he’ll try to do to my own father, or myself, or Tarble for that matter.”

Kakarot frowned and looked to the sky with both hands behind his head, his tail hanging down behind him. “Yeah. But I’m still going to leave that up to Broly. We’re more than enough to handle Paragus. But he better not try and control Broly. I don’t get why anyone would do that to their own child.”

“There are some sick people out there. That or they’re too afraid to use any other means. Speaking of Broly, how has his training been coming along?”

“Pretty good so far.”

“He hasn’t exhibited any courtship rituals has he?”

“Eh?” His head snapped down and to the side to stare at him, “Why would he?”

“It’s highly likely he’s an Alpha. If he’s not, I  _ will _ be surprised. I  _ will _ fight for you if I have to.”

“Fight?”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes. Before a mate can be claimed, if there are others trying to court a female or a beta male. It’s instinctual. It will delay a mating, if it doesn’t outright stop a pair from ever being able to claim each other.”

“Why?”

“If the challenger loses, they have to wait to claim their mate until they defeat the other Alpha.”

“I hope the Alpha can’t make the beta do whatever they want.”

He shook his head. “They can’t. But as long as the other contender for the beta’s heart and soul can keep defeating the other contender they still have a chance. Beta’s can always change their mind. A lot of them do as they want a strong mate. However the true mate bond, which is a rare thing, and what your own parents Bardock and Gine had, is unbreakable. The Alpha and beta pair would wait forever if they had to to be together were there something keeping them apart from one another and unable to leave their claiming bites upon their other half, or third, very rarely fourth or more.”

“Oh. Well, I’m just interested in you, Vegeta. I hope Broly isn’t interested in me either. Are you  _ sure _ Tarble is an Alpha?”

“I don’t know. But he’s so tiny I don’t think he could handle Broly. And I’m not talking about strength!” He glared at Kakarot only to smirk as the taller Saiyan’s face turned red.

“Well, where will we go first? Vampa, or where Tarble is?”

“Vampa. I believe it is closer and from there it will be easier to get to Tarble’s location.”

“Okay!” He grinned, his tail wagging behind him in an upward position with the end of his tail curled into the shape of a question mark before grabbing ahold of him.

Vegeta knew what was about to happen, so closed his eyes and waited until the scents changed. From lush forests, mountains, fields, and fresh lake water, to the barren swampland of the planetoid Vampa.

Opening his eyes, he spotted the tall Saiyan. A man even taller than Kakarot. Possibly taller than any other Saiyan he’d ever known.

He stood there, waiting. It wasn’t long before Kakarot let go of him and walked up to Broly. He wondered if the younger Saiyan even had any sense sometimes. They’d fought against Broly before, while fused as Gogeta.

“Hi, Broly!” Kakarot grinned up at the quiet Saiyan the end of his tail flicking from right to left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one. I realize it's a little shorter than the last several chapters, but sometimes there's a point where it just feels natural to leave things off... I just love Vegekaka, but I think Broly and Goku would be interesting too... although it depends which Broly moive one went by... DBZ or DBS... so much retcon!
> 
> In between these fanfics I'm trying to do some world building and coming up with new races/species I have decided is a pain... especially certain parts... especially when creating multiple different species xx;; I don't know if one can post in the original works tags just world building stuff when its not a story... and I'm no artist soo mrr.
> 
> Anyway what was your favorite part of the chapter? Your least favorite part?  
> If it wasn't already established that Chichi was with a stanger, a male unknown to Goku and his sons... I debated on Chichi being with Mr. Satan, but... is it me, or does Mr. Satan and Buu kind of seem like... a couple? Especially in DBS?
> 
> LOL I wanted them in space already, but they've got two people they need to meet/talk with and see if they want to go. Also... should Tarble and Gure still be together, or not? She looks like a puppet or doll or something to me e_e;; how do they even work?


End file.
